To Love-Rou
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: He has thrown away his dream, his ideal that he follow for years. All for sake of one women that he love so much. A woman that has been on his side for a years, a woman who look up to him and love him for so long. And now he died for her sake... But fate spoke otherwise...*The first fanfic of FatexToloveru! I feel proud somehow proclaiming that xD* Not need . Prol-ch1 edited
1. Prologue

****This chapter has been edited by**** **Justicez** ** **! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him****

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been going on for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, the three Founding Families, as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and, with support from the Grail, allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is then allowed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it grant a wish to each of the victors.

Its true purpose is actually to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, the Servant of the Sword. Lancer, the Servant of the Spear. Archer, the Servant of the Bow. Rider, the Servant of the Mount. Caster, the Servant of Magecraft. Berserker, the Servant of Madness and Assassin, the Servant of the Shadows.

These 7 along with the 7 Magus battle in the Holy Grail War to have their Wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha

Until the Third Holy Grail War happened...

Avenger… Those whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance, be it for themselves or others.

It is not a true class, it's a substitute and nothing more.

It was one never meant to be used, for few heroes of the past could have filled the category and it was rare that the gifts of being an Avenger were welcomed.

Summoned from frustration and slaughtered before the folly could be discovered, the person who was called Avenger had, in life, been a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is abhorrent of mankind. In his demise as a Servant, he had done what he had in life and so it was not the soul of an innocent, the soul of an avenging hero that was swept into the Holy Grail.

No.

What it was… What it is…

 _It is Sin._

 _It is Evil._

It is _everything_ that mankind hates, loathes and abhors about itself… All this and so much more was poured into the Holy Grail until what it had been was no more.

There was no holiness to this blackened Grail. The hellish monstrosity summoned forth by Avenger saw to that quite well. A creature was born with only the intent to destroy all living things on Earth the moment it stepped onto the surface of the planet, a creature that was Evil given form, a creature that carrying all the Sins of the World.

And now... That creature about to ne born... And its 'womb', that looked like a dark tower from the depths of the abyss that personified the word "ominous" standing in front of him.

He can feel his consciousness breaking apart. And he knew very well that it's only a matter of time before the cavern collapses, and that's not including the thing in front of him that could be born at any moment.

His joints are stiff. Just bending his limbs and making the smallest movements already hurt. His nerves are burning, almost like they were on fire. Hundreds of blades are growing out of his body, soon he will suffer death by skewering, an end that has already been determined the moment he unleash the full power of the Counter Guardian's arm.

CRACK! CRACK!

Rather than having a body made of flesh and bone, he felt right now that it was built from glass. He can feel himself starting to crumble, starting to shatter into pieces like so many stones on the ground.

Truthfully he could still make it. His body's dying, but he won't lose himself for another day if he stopped now.

Only a day's worth of life... But right now, right in this moment, he would love to have something so insignificant. Just a day. An hour or even a minute. If he can live, he would want to live even if only short moment.

CRACK! CRACK!

There's no cracking outside his body, however the inside is a different matter. He can feel part of his brain starting to break, crumbling like pieces of cheap glass.

Truthfully he didn't want this to happen. He wanted to keep his memory intact, he wanted to keep it for as long as he can.

CRACK! CRACK!

But it was not to be, for he can feel that one by one, his memory started to disintegrate, overwhelmed by the power that flowed through his whole body.

For a second he was very tempted to stop. If he kept walking he won't make it, even if he did, there won't be anything to remember, he would only be an empty husk.

Then, the image of woman with purple hair and eyes, with a beautiful smile crossed his mind, and part of his memory began to resurface once more.

Doing nothing would mean that it would endanger his beloved, a woman who has loved him for so long, a woman that has made him sacrifice his ideal for her sake...

He can't allow that to happen...

"Sakura..."

The name come out in his raspy voice, despite his brain that can already be considered dead but somehow, his body kept working.

It's time to end this...

 _"Trace..."_

He uttered his last chant, the last words that he will say in this World. Despite his organs starting to be decay, where they were once organic are now turned inorganic, he still kept going, pushing all the impossibility aside.

 _"On..."_

And he died... The moment the eight verse of his Magecraft spun in his brain, Shirou Emiya died, his body can't handle it, muscle and flesh become swords, bones and joints become steel, man become machine.

And in his hands... Salvation... Glory... a Sword that would make the word "beautiful" seem inadequate, a sword that was forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind and tempered within the planet.

A sword that brings victory the moment it is unleashed, there is no more fitting weapon to stand against the Evil in front of him.

The body of Shirou Emiya is already dead ... But his soul is still intact, the spirit still there, still in that machine body.

And it gave one last command to that machine.

The dark cavern that was filled with ominous and malicious aura from the Corrupted Tower was forced back as golden pillars of light from the Sword of Promised Victory came alive. The light gathered together and fused themselves with each other under the command of the Last Phantasm.

And they all Roared. Galloped. Rushed at the dark form of the Corrupted Grail, disintegrating every piece of darkness they passed through, turning the dark place a brilliant white, banishing the creature that held all The Evils of the World back to where it belonged.

The last thing Shirou Emiya remembered before he died is a promise... A small promise to the woman that he loved, a woman that made him throw his ideal away, a woman that made him… Human... A promise to look at the Sakura trees in the spring...

* * *

The sky was clear. There was not a single cloud in the dark sky. A sea of stars shone amongst the darkness, turning the supposed grim view beautiful. The moon itself appeared in its full glorious form, bathing the world in it's light.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right."

Beneath that beautiful night sky, is a couple walking side by side. The woman appears to be quite young with orange hair and yellow eyes, while the man himself, who looks slightly older than her, has black messy hair and a pair of brown eyes. Both of them wearing what appeared to be their pyjamas, but their modesty was covered by a jacket and scarf

"Alas, who knew handling a baby could be this tiresome." The man said with sigh "I mean, it's two AM! What kind of person would want to eat at this hour?!"

"It can't be helped now, right?" The woman responded in a resigned voice. "We're out of milk formula, and I don't think Riko would want to drink breast milk anymore, she's already six months old, I think she will need solid food soon."

"Well..." Her husband gave a leering grin to his beautiful wife "I know someone who wants to drink breast milk though."

The wife in response gave him an annoyed look, but the pink hue can be seen adorning her cheeks "Pervert."

"You love me anyway."

"With all my heart, dear."

The couple let out a chuckle as they stood closer, the husband snaking one hand snake one hand around his wife shoulder and pulled her closer to him, all while staring at the baby she held to her chest "Look at her, already sleeping while making that face." He said fondly "She's so cute."

"Of course she is, she's my daughter." The wife responded proudly.

"She's mine too!" The husband proclaimed.

Hearing that the woman face turned to one of genuine concern "You're right... I hope she doesn't inherit your mood swings."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" He asked, feeling offended at her words "I'm not that bad!"

"Saibai, when you put that headband on you switch from goofy and weird into serious and weirder." She deadpanned.

"And what's wrong with that? Ringo, I'll have you know that that headband is a priceless object! It gives me a boost of power!" He declared proudly as he extended his hand into the air and clenched his fist "When I put on that sacred artifact, it as if energy of hundred men is flowing into my body!"

"See my point?" Ringo deadpanned.

"Hey! You can't say that you are innocent of any strange behavior either!" Saibai exclaimed "I mean! Lately you have a tendency of groping someone when you design clothes for them!"

"It's not groping, it's checking out their body." Ringo defended herself easily. "Using a ruler and a measuring tape is way too common and overused, using such a mundane way also can't guarantee your success." She stated, then she raised a fist in the air and proclaimed. "However, if you feel it with your own skin, you can easily judge the proper size and materials that is most suitable for them to use."

"Then I am the same! My headband-"

"- Is only an _old_ headband, and while it does seems make to make you super excited but in the next few hours you droop as though having just finished running a marathon." Ringo cut him off easily, nose wrinkled in distaste "Seriously, it's only an adrenaline rush, nothing special about it and yet you act as if that headband is some kind of magical object."

Saibai sputtered at his wife cold remark about his precious headband, nonetheless, in the end he only could sigh. One day, one day, he will win an argument against her!

They continued to walk their way home home direction in comfortable silence. However that silence was broken by Ringo who suddenly stopped mid stride.

"Ringo?" Saibai asked, noticing his wife sudden change of demeanor.

"I... I think I just heard something." Ringo said slowly as her face scrunched into uncertainty ; one eye narrowed and head leaned forward.

"Heard something?" Saibai asked, face immediately turned around looking for whatever caught his wife's attention. After a moment, his face turned into a frown as he turned back to his wife "Darling, I-"

"Sshh! Listen..." Ringo hushed her husband as she strained her ears.

It was faint, barely audible, in fact people could just mistake it as the sound of a breeze. However, for Ringo who has been spending her looking after her daughter, knew it was not just the wind.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

And this time, Saibai was able to hear it as well.

"A baby?" He muttered, eyes quickly darting around to find it "Where is it coming from?"

"It's... I think it's coming from that alley?" Ringo answered uncertainly voice as she pointed to an alley near them.

The married couple wasted no time in entering the alley, curiosity peaked as they looked around the dim alleyway, only to gasp as something caught their attention.

In the corner of the alley, lay a small pile of sheets, and in the midst of it is a small baby. But that sight was not the actual thing to make them gasp, but the huge wild dog that was standing over it with fangs bared and drool leaking from its mouth.

Seeing this Saibai wasted no time, his nostrils flared as he rushed forward at the beast that was threatening the small baby "Shoo! Shoo!" He yelled.

"BARK! BARK!"

The dog obviously saw him coming, and it barked in viciously. However, it did not deter the man, his brown eyes narrowed at one of the trash cans nearby, he immediately pulled the lid off and wasted no time in throwing it at the dog.

It hit the target perfectly, the dog staggering in its step as the steel hit its forehead, it shook its head to regain focus, its feral eyes glaring at the man, only for another trash can lid to smash into the dog, making it yelp.

Saibai allowed a grin to cross his face as he held two trash can lids aloft in his hands, eyes glinting with confidence. "There's still two more, I dare you to try it, mutt." He taunted while waving the steel in his hands.

It seems the wild dog understood what he said, even if it didn't, then Saibai's posture is a dead give away to his intent. It gave a growl before deciding the baby was not worth the potential pain it would bring, before turning tail and running away.

"Yeah!" Saibai exclaimed while waving the lids in his hands. "You better run mutt! Or else!" He yelled at the dog that was running away from him.

He enjoyed his victory for a few seconds more before placing the trash can lids back in their places and ran over to the baby that, a few seconds ago, was about to get eaten by a wild dog. He wasted no time in scooping the baby up into his arm and checking him over.

The moment he sees the crying baby's features, Saibai's face is contorted into surprise.

"Saibai?" Ringo called, looking concerned when she noticed her husband's expression as she slowly approached him.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked.

The question seemed to snap the man from his daze. He shook his head a few times before giving her a reassuring smile "Yeah, he's fine." He informed her. He then shifted his body a little to allow his wife to see the baby "It's just… I was kind of surprised."

Ringo looked at the baby and she let out a small gasp when she took in the appearance of the little boy. He maybe only be around a year old, looking to be at least a few months older than Riko, but that's not the issue, it was his face and features that made her gasp.

His hair... It was just like hers, a rusty red, and while the shape of his face is not fully defined yet, but he has the same facial features as Saibai, a face that gave off a roguish and manly look, however, it looked more cute in his current appearance, and Ringo can't help but reminded to her husband.

"This little guy looks just like me with your hair colour, eh?" Saibai said with a grin.

"... Yes... Yes he does." Ringo agreed in a whisper as her eyes were glued to the baby in his arms that was calming down, his cries subsiding. Then her face turned to a scowl as the circumstances of her current situation hit her. "What kind of person would abandon baby here?"

If they arrived a few seconds too late, there was a good chance that the dog might have already attacked the baby, if not outright killed him!

"Someone who obviously doesn't know the meaning of responsibility." Saibai muttered darkly, he maybe not the kindest person in the world, but even he wouldn't ever think of abandoning his own flesh and blood, let alone placing him in an alley that was packed with _rubbish_ , it is as if whoever abandon this baby really meant to throw him away like garbage!

Unforgivable, if Saibai ever met the person who did this, he sure as hell was going to give that person a _very_ good punch to the face.

"What should we do?" Ringo asked her husband "We can't just leave him here."

"We bring him home with us, of course." Saibai answered. "Tomorrow, we will bring this little guy to the police and hospital to get him checked." He then noticed there was something else wrapped up in the blanket covering the baby. "Hmm, what's this?"

It was a note, a piece of paper, and in it, was written just two words.

"Shirou Emiya." Ringo read aloud. "Is this his name?"

"It seems to be." Saibai said with a scowl. "His parents threw him away but still have the nerve to name him?!" He spat, anger evident in his voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but we can't jump to that conclusion immediately." Ringo calmed her husband who was getting angrier by the second. "For now, why don't we go home and bring little Shirou with us?"

"Agreed." Saibai nodded to his wife "It's already very late after all."

The couple walked out of the alley, the comfortable silence between them gone now as their mind was taking stock of their current situation.

And again, it was broken by Ringo.

"Why don't we adopt him?" She asked suddenly, prompting her husband to stop mid-stride and blink at his wife. "I mean, even if we bring him to the police and everything, in the end we have to decide whether we should leave him to an orphanage or adopt him."

It was a logical conclusion, giving the baby's situation, there was no way whatsoever that whoever abandoned him would want to take him back, and even if they did by feigning innocence and claiming that their baby was kidnapped, Shirou wouldn't be safe with them.

And the idea of leaving this baby to an orphanage... It left a bitter taste in Ringo's mouth for some reason

Saibai blinked, once, twice before taking on a thoughtful expression "Well... He does indeed look like me, and Shirou Yuuki seems to have its own merit." He muttered. It's not like they would be bothered financially, lately his manga seems to be getting a more positive response from readers and Ringo's designer job was also taking off.

He was actually hoping to have a son as well, not that he was ungrateful for having Riko, he loved his daughter, but having a son has its own benefit...

And Ringo also wanted their first child to be a boy, it's not about sexism, but having the oldest child as male would be... Better… being a big brother to their younger siblings, looking after and protecting them.

Little Shirou suddenly yawned, letting out a small noise that caught both of their attentions. The little baby smacked his little lips softly before he slowly opened his eyes to the World.

"Well..." Saibai blinked in slight surprise when saw the baby's eyes. "He also has your eye color... one of them at least."

Indeed, the right eye of Shirou's is a golden honey color just like Ringo's. His left however, is different, instead of it being the same color, it was gray, a gray that looked like the color of steel and iron.

"I think it's kind of cute..." Ringo commented with small coo as she poked Shirou's cheeks with a grin "Shirou Yuuki Emiya... Or Shirou Yuuki." She chuckled and glanced at her husband who smiled at the baby "It's good name..."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, to the first Crossover Fanfic between Fate/Stay Night and To Love-Ru, "To Love-Rou"!**

 **Yes, you got that right! The first fanfiction for these two series! I'm actually surprised no one made a crossover of these two series before. Everyone generally crosses it with Naruto mostly, a man from an absolutely different world, but one that's similar to Type-Moon?**

 **Granted, the aliens are indeed different and all, and To Love-Ru is clearly more dangerous. I mean, Devilukeans can throw a truck arounds like a sack of potatoes! Seriously!**

 **Then again, isn't that what makes it... Interesting? Fufufufu, yes, I found To Love-Ru's world quite interesting, almost like DxD in some way. They have big potentials that can be used for Nasuverse!**

 **I doubt many are going to read it though, giving that this is the first and unlike a Naruto fanfic which always has many active readers, Nasuverse clearly doesn't. But I still dare to hope! This fic might be become inspiration for other Authors to make this kind of crossover in future!**

 **As you read in first part, this Shirou came from the Normal End of Heaven's Feel. That part was inspired from God Slaying Blade Works and Fate Zero: Avenger of Swords. Both of them are good fanfic, search it in google and read it! A pity though the latter is discontinued, I was really looking for it**

 **And the second part, yes, it's genderbending Rito! Instead of Rito Yuuki, we've got Riko Yuuki! I will be honest, originally I planned to keep Rito as a guy but... In the end I can't... Since it obvious we will focus on Shirou, I'm afraid it will push Rito into being a minor character and I'm sure there will be many who will find it annoying.**

 **I was thinking of make Rito the reincarnation of Shirou, but when I thought it over, I find the idea lacking. It's not that I don't want it, but there's problem with Rito's character. For all his kindness and good nature, there's a big difference between him and Shirou.**

 **Rito is a normal person**

 **If you read the entire manga, you will see Rito's lifestyle is pretty much mundane. The only things that make it lively is the Alien presence. Rito seeks a peaceful life for himself, unlike Shirou who seeks peace for others... Granted this Shirou is different since he already threw his ideal and dream as a Hero of Justice away by choosing Sakura, but we know it's not going to stop that guy from helping people if he can.**

 **Yeah, he's really that dumb, sue him and Kiritsugu for that.**

 **Well... I guess this is it for the prologue. It's already more than enough. Short, yes but what can you expect? This is just the prologue! Next chapter will be longer I assure you! This is it for now, I hope you love this new story! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. New Life

****This chapter has been edited by**** **Justicez** ** **! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him****

* * *

 **Chapter 1. New Life**

* * *

 _"Well..." The man in white coat said in a calm voice. "Mr and Mrs Yuuki, the good news is, little Shirou is fine." He informed the couple. "There's no trauma, injury, or any signs of malnutrition. He's a perfectly healthy baby."_

 _"Thanks God for that." Ringo breathed out in relief, the thought of Shirou being ill worried her to no end._

 _"And the bad news?" Saibai asked the doctor._

 _"... It's not bad actually..." The doctor mused while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner "It's more like... It's unusual... Apparently Shirou will have part of his hair become white in the future." He told them "Not white because of old age or hair losing their protein or havimg problems with the pigments, no, it's going to be natural, his hair color seems to have part of it white and the other rusty red-orange."_

 _That's... Okay, that clearly unusual, a person who has two hair color is by any means not normal. Granted there are people who have both brown and black hair, but it happens because of the pigment in the hairs, and the color is also not that different. But to have white and red-orange? The difference is quite significant._

 _"This is actually very unnatural phenomena." The doctor continued. "I would suggest to have him checked up further in the future, however, he's actually a perfectly healthy baby and shows no sign of being sick so it's fine." He reassured them when he noticed the concern in their faces_

 _"Is that so... Well if he's perfectly fine then... I guess it's no problem." Saibai responded while rubbing his chi, his wife at his side also nodded in agreement._

 _"Then can we see him now?" Ringo asked._

 _"Yes, you can." The doctor nodded with smile "The nurse here will guide you to him." He gestured to the nurse who stood at his side. He then frowned. "Before you two leave.." He called, prompting Ringo and Saibai to pause. "I have to inform you that we do not have any baby named Shirou Emiya that was born this year in this hospital. We've also run a blood test but found that his DNA does not match anyone in this city. As a matter of fact, I already ask all other hospitals in this city and they also have the same result, blank."_

 _"... Is it going to be a problem doctor?" Saibai asked with a frown. "We plan to adopt him actually."_

 _"I don't know much about that." The doctor shook his head "I'm not a policeman so the legal implications of this are beyond me, however it's safe to say that Shirou-kun is not from this city. Whoever abandoned him is clearly someone who came from outside the city or at least moved in without ever visiting any hospitals in this city." He paused and adjusted his glasses and then smiled at the parents. "Or he just popped out from nowhere like a ghost."_

 _Both parents let out a small chuckle at the doctor's joke, obviously amused, and it seems the nurse as well judging by the giggle she let out._

 _"Maybe he's a super hero that turned into a baby after sacrificing himself to save the world!" Saibai exclaimed, then he blinked, once, twice. "Huh... That clearly can become a good idea for a plot." He muttered. His inner mangaka starting to bubble in excitement as his imagination went wild and forming the story in his brain._

 _All of those ideas though, were swatted away when his wife smacked his head and banished them, bringing him back from his fantasy._

 _"Now is not the time to thinking about manga." Ringo admonished. "Shirou-kun is waiting for us, let's go see him."_

 _"Yeah, you're right." Saibai said in sheepish manner as he rubbed his head and inwardly grimaced, did she have to hit him that hard?_

 _"Please follow me." The nurse said politely as she opened the door for them._

 _As the married couple left the room, the doctor smile turned into a mischievious smirk, his black colored eyes momentarily turned crimson red._

 _"Second chances don't come to everyone, Emiya Shirou." He spoke in a voice that was different from moment ago, where before it was young and charismatic but now it sounded quite old and also filled with mischievousness. "Make sure to enjoy your new life, consider it as payment for stopping that damn Grail."_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. A peaceful and cheerful one. The sun shone its glorious bright and warm light to the city. The sounds of birds chirping making nesting in the trees... Yes, it was a very beautiful day.

Under the bright sun and the sounds of birds in the air, a single figure could be seen behind a certain house's backyard. The figure is a man, one that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

The man has red-orange short hair, strangely there was a part of his hair that was white, but instead of the white or gray like the hair of old people, his hair is truly white...

And it was quite a strange sight to people who saw it.

The man's steel gray and honey gold colored eyes was observing the flowers he just watered, judging them one by one. Few seconds later he appeared to be satisfied with his work as he gave a small nod to himself.

"I guess that's enough water." He said as he placed the watering can back to its place. He brushed his hands of the dirt while turning his head to the house "Hmm, it's already this late. Mikan's probably already awake, I better go wake Riko as well."

He stepped into the house and started to wash his hands, after that he dried them before going to the second floor.

The house where he currently lived is not as large as his old house, one that can be considered a small inn judging by how large it was. It was only a conventional two-story house that can be found up and down the country.

The first floor of the house has the living and dining room as well as the kitchen. There is also three bedrooms with AC installed. Two of those rooms belong to him and his parents while the other one is for guests. And lastly there was a shared bathroom for all on the first floor.

The second floor of the house contained two bedrooms, those two belonging to his sisters, with an additional bathroom to be shared amongst the two.

Originally there wasn't a bathroom on the second floor, however after... a few incidents... Where he got a full look at his sisters' bodies or them getting a look at his... Let's just say he decided it was more than enough reason to demand his father and mother to build a bathroom for the girls on the second floor.

Seriously, he was sure that he scarred his little sister's mind for like, poor Riko walking in and seing him naked like that... Or in many cases, him walking on Riko because she had forgotten to lock the door..

And it did not only happen just _once_ , but _many_ times! God know how he scared her, he still remembered how she screamed the first time he entered the bathroom and found her naked when she was twelve years old.

Thankfully it never happened anymore since they took their baths in different places, thank God for that!

As he stepped up to the second floor, the bathroom door opened, and Shirou turned to see who it was. He was not surprised to see Yuuki Mikan or Mikan Yuuki come out from it, already wearing her school outfit while drying her hair with a towel.

Mikan Yuuki is his youngest sister, she's a cute twelve, soon to be thirteen, year old girl. Unlike Riko who looked like their mother from head to toe, Mikan more resembled her father. She had his brown hair, and his gold eyes which a bit darker than Riko or Ringo, which has a tint of brown in there, her face though is just like their mother's, cute and even can be said beautiful in some cases. Her hair is quite long and was normally done up in a slight ponytail that made the top portion resemble a pineapple.

It was quite a strange hairstyle in his opinion, but for some reason he found it cute and that it really suited Mikan.

In the future, he was going to have to watch her carefully as well, there was no doubt Mikan will become a beauty when she became an adult. Seriously, Riko herself already had many suitors and Shirou himself was quite busy keeping her safe from those perverted guys due to her clumsiness that they somehow found attractive.

"Good morning, Mikan." He greeted kindly with a smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Good morning, Shirou." Mikan replied as she continued drying her hair. "I slept well. Is breakfast ready?" She asked.

"Yep, the food's already ready on the table." Shirou answered, he then glanced in Riko's room direction. "Is Riko already awake?"

"I don't think so..." Mikan glanced at the room as well. "Why don't you check on her?"

"Sure." He made to walk past her, but paused mid-step and turned to her. "You can on breakfast first if you want."

"I will pass on that." Mikan shrugged with a nonchalant look "Eating together is kind of fun. What's on the menu?"

"I made a traditional Japanese breakfast."

"Traditional..." Mikan unconsciously licked her lips. One thing's for sure, Shirou's cooking is the best that she's ever tasted. They almost never went to eat outside due to his cooking skills, saving a lot of money and Shirou also seems to be enjoying it. "In that case, I will start first!"

Shirou watched his youngest sister happily make her way down the stairs. Mikan cheerfulness sometimes reminded him of Illya, and it made him happy that this time he can become a proper big brother to his siblings.

Make no mistake, Illya will always have a special place in his heart, but he knows brooding and sulking will not change anything.

So he did the best that he could despite the many holes in his heart that cause pain to him...

Moving on…

He arrived in front of Riko's room with a fist raised to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Ah, morning Ri-oomph!"

"Kya!"

Apparently, it seems Riko is still half-awake and not fully conscious as she walked straight into him. Fortunately, Shirou's strong enough to hold her so that she will not fall, unfortunately however, Riko tripped and caused Shirou to take a step back and caused his outstretched hand to fall... on her chest... While one of the said girl's somehow managed to snake onto... *ehem* his crotch *ehem*.

Riko Yuuki looks almost like a copy of their mother, and also having quite some resemblance to him, having hair and eyes that have were the same color as his. Despite her face looking a bit boyish, but it was without a doubt that she is beautiful. Her hair was straight and a bit spiky, reaching pass her shoulders, her body quite well endowed for someone her age, reminding Shirou of Sakura for obvious reasons.

"A-A-Ah!" Riko stammered, eyes wide and face aflame. "S-S-Shirou!" She squeaked out.

"Morning Riko." Shirou greeted in a dull voice "I see you sleep very well, are you able to stand on your own?"

"EEP!"

The orange haired girl yelped as she pulled away from her brother, taking a huge step back to make some distance between them... And tripped on her own feet, making her flip into the air and crash to the floor in painful manner

Despite all her beauty, Riko Yuuki has one fatal flaw... And that flaw is that she is really, really clumsy...

"Hauu..." The girl moaned in pain.

'And the day's not even started for her.' Shirou sighed in troubled manner. Really things like this always occur around Riko, she's quite a clumsy girl...

Okay screw that, not _quite_ , she _really is_ a huge klutz, she always trips everyday however for some reason when he is near her, she trips more oftem than usual! And what's worse, when she trips, for some reason both of them always ended up groping each other!

'Is this how fate repays me?' He thought sourly. "Hey, Riko, wake up. You have school so don't go ro sleep again." He extended his hand to her with a sigh, seriously this already past the hundredth time she tripped. "Seriously, you need to be more careful."

"S-Sorry." Riko apologized as she took the hand and pulled herself to stand.

Shirou inwardly let out another sigh seeing this. Despite things like this already occurring more times than he'd like to count, Riko's response is the same as always, embarrassed and nervous. Unlike Mikan who seems quite mature for someone at her age, Riko is the opposite, however there were a few times that the girl's own charm shined through and made her seem like someone of her age.

"Just go and take bath, breakfast is ready, so come down after you've finished."

* * *

Enjoy his new life...

Four simple words... One simple command... And yet, it was so hard to do...

Enjoy his new life...

That was what he tried to do ever since he found himself in this new World.

It's been a years... Judging by how he is now in his teens once again, it was safe to say it has been sixteen or seventeen years ever since that fateful day.

Even after quite a long time, the day when everything started, the day when the Holy Grail War began, the memory was still fresh in his mind...

How ironic that he still remembers that even if his memory is going one by one when he overloaded his body by using Archer's arm, and in his last moments when he Traced Excalibur, the only thing he remembered before he died is his promise to Sakura that they will watch the Sakura Trees together in the spring.

 _Enjoy his new life._

That was what he is trying to do... That was his current priority...

He had already thrown his ideal away for Sakura. Allowing her to kill a hundred innocents, that pretty much already shows how determined he was in choosing Sakura over his dream and ideals.

But now... Life was just so simple like this...

"So... How is it, Emiya-san?"

Emiya... Despite him now being a part of the Yuuki family, he is still called that in school by the students and even a few teachers. His status as the adopted son of the Yuuki's is not a secret, his parent also did not even try to hide it from Riko and Mikan as they were told of this when they were still young.

His father is the one who told them, saying that blood related or not, Shirou will always be a part of their family. He also said that if they were not told, then there was a big chance Shirou was going to find out in future and there was a chance that he would try and distance himself from the family and maybe even fall into sulking and depression.

Yeah... His new adopted father clearly has the quite imagination, though that was to be expected from someone who work as mangaka...

And when he and Riko entered the school together, since it could make people confused about what to call them, Shirou decided to tell them that he is adopted and allowed everyone to call him "Emiya" if they wished, his name is registered as Shirou Yuuki Emiya after all

"It's should be working again." Shirou answered as he wiped the sweat on his forehead and brushed the dirt from his hands. "You see this part of the wiring? The machine itself is quite old so parts of the machine are quite ragged."

"Yes...?"

"... It means that it has to be replaced." He elaborated to the black haired girl.

"Ah... I see." She looked at the machine with a keen look.

"This is the third time this thing stopped functioning this month alone right?" Shirou asked rhetorically. "Then it mean, it should be replaced soon. I only gave it a temporary-fix, this machine already is already quite old in my opinion."

"I will talk to the principal about this then." She nodded, then her face changed to an open grimace as she recalled how the principal normally behaves. "I'm really not looking forward to meeting him in his office." She grumbled under her breath.

Shirou can only give her an uneasy smile as he knew how the principal normally acted. Seriously, he's a huge pervert and exhibitionist. And the man did not even show any shame about it and he openly behaved in such a manner without caring about the world's opinion.

Honestly, in some way he respected the man's bravery and mental strength to have such courage to show his true nature to the world but in other ways, Shirou himself wouldn't hesitate to punch the man in the nose when he became too much of a problem and he also openly showed his dislike for the man.

'How on earth is he still the principal of this school?'

Seriously this school is quite messed up, with all the boys thinking with their hormones rather than their brains… which isn't entirely their fault since the principal also behaved in a similar manner. Add the fact that Sainan High School is also filled with many beautiful female students -something that was so because of the principal, as he was always accepting cute girls into the school. Thankfully, however, he never did do so without a proper reason, the girls he accepted generally had very good grades after all.

 ** _"Young, old, it doesn't matter. This is a school, and school is a place for studying and learning! As long as one is willing to study and learn then they will accepted into my school!"_**

That was what he said to the public when people questioned him. And while Shirou indeed can see the wisdom in those words but the effect is ruined since most of the students that are accepted are in fact female... And cute ones above that...

Based on his wisdom and insight, Shirou is sure as hell that the main reason the principal accepted those students is because they cute and beautiful.

"Thank you for your help once again, Emiya-san." She said in a stoic voice.

"It's not a problem, Kotegawa-san."

Yui Kotegawa is a girl with long black hair that reached down to her back, stopping just a bit above her waist and had bright yellow, almost cat-like eyes. She also has one of the more developed busts in the class, something that many of the others students have noticed during their previous P.E. lessons. She was also the student representative of class 1-B and part of the Student Council in Sainan High School.

If there was one word to describe her, Shirou wouldn't even hesitate to say 'strict', because seriously, that's what Yui Kotegawa is. She is so strict and law abiding, and she doesn't hesitate to openly show it, there are many times she caught male students who were trying to act in an improper manner and punish them. Judging by how she behaves and her personality, Shirou was sure that when she grows up she would be something like a police or something like that.

Seriously, comparing Issei, his former friend who was the Student Council President of Homurahara to Yui will be like comparing a dog to a tiger! The man looked tame compared to her!

Then again, it can be said that it was because Homurahara is a _normal_ academy -if you exclude the Holy Grail War and everything- while Sainan... Well you can't say it's a normal school, heck until now Shirou was still wondering just why the hell this school is one of the most popular in Japan! He did not even recall there being a Sainan High School existing in his world.

That's one of the reasons why Shirou come to the conclusion that he was no longer in the same world. Despite there being many similarities, there were a few cities or towns that were different from his. For one, there was no Fuyuki City in any map of Japan. Homurahara academy did indeed exist but the city where he was born? Nope.

Back to the current topic, Yui Kotegawa. She's a very strict person, yes, and she also seems to have a rather low opinion about males... That can't really be to blame as the majority of the boys in this school think with their hormones rather than brains.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Kotegawa-san?" Shirou asked.

"... I don't think so." Yui hummed while putting on a thoughtful face "Thanks for asking though, you're not even part of the Student Council or a staff of the school, yet, you are helping us like this."

"It's fine really." He brushed the gratitude off with a polite smile "I have no problem with helping others."

It seems his "Fake Janitor" title still somehow remains with him, even if he has transferred to a new world. Well, it can't be helped since he kept helping people like how he did in his previous world. It's not a problem for him though, he had no trouble with the title in Homurahara so he is fine with it here.

Though there's a part of him hoping that they will at least change the title, seriously, the Fake Janitor is quite a terrible name.

"You're so polite and well-mannered." Yui give him an approving note. "Now if only the other male students behaved like you." She muttered while sighing.

"They're not that bad." Shirou defended them "I mean, sure they seem more... Eccentric, but so far nothing too bad has happened so…"

"And you're also too kind for your own good." Yui dully commented. "Seriously, they seem to dislike you and yet..."

To say he was quite disliked by the male students is an understatement. It was because Shirou ,for some reason, is popular among the female population of the school, not so popular to the level of Tohsaka, who was looked up by everyone in Homurahara of course, but still popular in his own right.

It can be said it was because Shirou was always kind to everyone. Even if he is a bit of a loner in school, he never once rejected any request for help, be it from teacher, male or female students. Normally that's not such a big thing, however in Sainan High School, the male students are quite... Eccentric in their own way, so Shirou's behavior stuck out like a sore thumb.

And yet, never once did Shirou show dislike to his fellow male students. If they are in need for help but are hesitate to ask, he wouldn't give a second thought and offered them help, even if they didn't ask for it. This made the male students dislike toward him decrease slightly, the guy was so kind that it made them quite uncomfortable.

So, while there were many that hated him, not once did any of them show it openly, most that they did was talk bad about him behind his back.

"Anyway, since we are done in here then you may leave if you wish to." Yui said to him. "I also have things to do so..."

"If you say so. Then have a good day, Kotegawa-san."

"You too, Emiya-san."

One thing confused Shirou about Yui. For all her strict behavior and rather low opinion about men, whenever he was close to her, she always tried to dismiss him as soon as she could. But it was not that simple, if it were, Shirou can easily say that Kotegawa disliked him, however what make him confused is that amongst the Student Council members, Yui is the one who most often called or asked him for help.

She often called him, but then in the next few minutes after they are done she will dismiss him as soon as possible and seems to be wishing to be anywhere but close to him. Seriously that was quite confusing in Shirou's mind, if she doesn't like him then why did she always call him like this?

'I will never understand women.'

As he went out of the Student Council office, Shirou glanced at the clock nearby and found that break time was almost over. It seems that he has to go back to class now before he was late. Coincidentally, he was in the same class as Riko.

Truthfully, Shirou himself was not eager to repeat school. He was already in his second yearin his previous world, but now, he was back to his first!

At first, he was thinking of skipping a grade, however that thought was brushed away when he saw Riko. The girl was too shy for her own good sometimes, and if he left her by herself...

He had failed Illya... Abandoning her... There is no way he is going to let such a thing happen to Riko or Mikan as well!

So, he stayed with them, watching Riko and Mikan closely. He won't make same mistake, not anymore.

"Emiya-kun?"

Shirou blinked when someone called to him, he turned to see a familiar woman. She has purplish-blue hair which was cut short, along with the same colored eyes, that made her quite a beauty.

For a second Shirou saw someone else in her place. This girl has the same colored hair and eyes, but her hair is longer, and there is also ribbon instead of hair clips.

"Sairenji-san." Shirou greeted her back, ignoring the slight ache in his heart when he sees her. Even if it has been years, but the feelings he had for Sakura still had never diminished "heading to class?"

"Yes." Haruna answered with nod.

"I see, shall we go together then?"

Haruna appeared to be quite surprised at the offer for a second but she accepted it nonetheless. "Yes, we can."

Shirou gave her smile and nod, and then they began to walk together. Haruna is actually more Riko's friend rather than his... Well she is his friend too, but she spends more time with Riko.

He's known her since she was Riko classmate in the eighth grade, his sister bringing her home to get their homework done together. And ever since then, Haruna can usually be seen with Riko, sometimes even visiting their home.

"It's not usual for you to be alone." Shirou started the conversation as they walked together. "Where's Riko, Sawada-san and Momioka-san?"

"They went on first since I was called by the teacher moment ago." Haruna answered.

"Is that so..." Shirou nodded in understanding, Haruna is the class rep after all, so sometimes she was called by the teacher for class related matters.

"How about you? Where did you come from?" Haruna questioned.

"I was at the Student Council office. Kotegawa-san was asking me to help fix the heater in there."

"Again?" Haruna blinked, she remembered Shirou was called to fix the heater a week ago so she was a bit confused hearing that.

"Yeah." Shirou nodded "This is the third time this month. I already suggested that she consider replacing the machine."

"And you missed your lunch break because of that?" Haruna frowned, giving him a disapproving look.

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry." Shirou replied smoothly. "I already ate quite a lot this morning so..."

Haruna did nothing but give concerned him a concerned look, however Shirou kept his smile in place, after a moment Haruna shook her head and sighed. "You're always like that... Helping people whenever you can."

It wasn't a secret that Shirou is kind. He openly did it and even helping those who don't want it sometime. He often went to many school clubs and faculty members and fixing things if there was a problem or something needed fixing.

The Staff of the school obviously finds it very helpful since it was known that the principal in this school has quite a problem, so Shirou's who was often helping them clearly can be said to be a blessing.

It also can be said that because of that, none of the male students that harbored ill feeling towards him did not dare to openly bother him as he's quite favored by the teachers and some of the senior students in school.

"There's nothing wrong with helping people." Shirou said softly.

"I know..." Haruna smiled gently at him in response. "You're a kind person Emiya-kun."

Shirou blinked at her, it's not like this is the first time people have said that to him, but he was always being polite and returned the compliment. So, he flashed her a warm smile, one that he use to comfort people. "Thank you, you are kind person too, Sairenji-san."

Safe to say, Haruna's smile faltered as her blinked and then widened, then wordlessly she tilted her face down, allowing her hair to fall over her face and cover it, hoping the boy did not see her currently red face.

"Sairenji-san?" He called out when notice he sudden shift in demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine!" She squeaked out "Nothing's wrong!"

"Is that so..." Shirou obviously didn't buy it as he managed to catch a small glimpse of her red face. "Sairenji-san, are you feeling unwell? Your face is red."

"N-No!" Haruna immediately denied. "I-It's just quite hot here isn't it! So..."

"... If you say so then." Shirou gave reluctant nod. "But if you're feeling unwell, please don't hesitate to tell someone."

The girl did not reply him and only quickened her pace, face kept tilted down in embarrassment and moved past Shirou. Seeing this Shirou allowed a frown to mar his face, obviously she was not comfortable now, did he said something wrong?

* * *

"Trace... On."

 _Judging the concept of creation_

Blue energy started to burst out from the young man's palm, blazing and swirling like an uncontrollable wild flame.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

The wild and untamed blue aura paused for a moment as if the time around it stopped, then it resumed and began to expand, taking the shape of a blazing blue longsword.

 _Duplicating the composition material_

The color of steel began to morph around it, the blueish wispy aura slowly becoming solid such that it could be gripped now. Holy and Light is its main elements, a sword that had reached the realm of legends, a sword that can be considered one of divine nature.

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

Sounds of gears and wheels spin resonated inside Shirou's mind. His Magic began to work at producing the best steel, the best materials that originally were used to become part of this divine sword.

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

From the moment it was created, it only has one purpose, to be indestructible. Peerless. Not even its own wielder was capable of laying a scratch to its edge, even before it become a sword and when it was used as spear, never once was its edge scratched despite its hilt having shattered.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years_

A sword that came from Heaven itself, given to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an Angel and awarded to the Paladin leader of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process_

It was a Holy Sword that was Peerless, a sword that was forged as a symbol of power, a sword that will never lose it sharpness regardless of what happened, a sword that was wielded by a man who stood against an army of a hundred thousand alone and come out victorious.

It was the Holy Sword Durandal, Sword of the Roland, the leader of the Twelve Paladin of Charlemagne.

Shirou grasped the sacred sword carefully with firm grip and raised it to eye level, keenly observing it. He stared at the sword for a few seconds before slowly laying it on the floor and gave a satisfied nod.

He didn't know what people would say about being turned back into a baby or getting reincarnated, however, one thing for Shirou is that he's clearly aware that he did not have any memories of when he was baby or that he can talk.

It was a strange sensation for him... One moment he died and then... Poof... He awoke... That is the best words that could describe his situation. It's as if he just woke from a dream, stabbed by Lancer's spear in the heart, almost being killed by him, being saved by Saber, facing Berserker and saving Saber, everything. All of them was like a dream... A very real and lucid dream...

He remembered he was only two years old at the time, awake in his bed and perfectly aware that he was somehow still alive despite having completely unsealed Archer's arm, feeling part of his brain crumble due to being overwhelmed, and Tracing Saber's Excalibur, then ordering his body to use it to destroy the corrupted Grail.

It was safe to say that he was freaked out at that time.

He still remembers that night. It took an hour for him to calm down after his new mother, Ringo Yuuki, come around to help him to sleep again.

Thankfully the woman doesn't seem suspicious or think there's something wrong with him.

Then when he slept, he dreamed.

It was not a dream of swords or a memory of Saber's... It was a dream that showed him of when he was still a baby, when Ringo and Saibai took him in, how they loved him despite him not being their child by blood...

And after he woke up... He cried...

He cried as he realized that he was no longer in his World. He cried as he realize that he had died -how ironic since he had never valued his own life in past, as long as he died helping people he was fine with that. He cried as he realize that he won't see Fujimura Taiga, his guardian and big sister figure anymore. He cried as he realize that he will be leaving Illya behind, his little sister that he had fail to help and how her heart would break when she saw his body, how she already went through enough suffering and yet...

But above that all... He cried as he realized that he will never again see Sakura Matou... The woman that loved him dearly and thought of him as her Light... The woman that has been taking care of him when he needed it... The woman that has been with him for years and was always there for him... The woman that he loved so much that he has thrown away his ideals and dreams just so he could save her...

'No, no, don't go there. It's already been years, don't go there.'

Shirou shook his head, attempting to bury the pain in his heart when the memory resurfaced in his mind.

He shifted his focus back to his current surroundings, mainly to the sword he held in his hand.

Durandal... A sword that can almost be categorized as a Divine Construct. A sword that by any means will need quite large amount of Prana for him to produce or at least a long time to create.

And yet... Right now, he was barely able to feel the drain or any damage in his Magic Circuits and the sword was created in less than three seconds.

One thing that Shirou realized the moment he started to use his Magecraft, there was a change in his usage... A change in his Magic Circuits to be precise.

He remembered... According to Tohsaka, he only has average Circuits, a total of 27 of them, and each Circuit can barely handle 10 units of magical energy while being damaged in the process. He will always be a Third Rate Magus, that was without a doubt seeing his condition. And creating Durandal was obviously going to strain him.

But now...

His Magic Circuit number had doubled, now having 54, and not only that, but their quality had also skyrocketed! He didn't know how much of an improvement, but he felt that it was at least a tenfold increase!

And not just that, to make it even better, in this World, quite unlike his, Mana is practically everywhere! Compared the Mana in both his new world and his old was like comparing an oil drum to a teacup! Every breath he took, it was filled with mana and it made his circuit charge faster, allowing him to perform Magecraft easier and more smoothly.

If that wasn't enough then add to the fact that there was no Gaia in this World! Or at least, Gaia's influence was not as strong as his original world. This made him able to project swords faster and easier since there no was opposition force to his Magecraft.

It meant the swords that he produced now is far better than the ones he used to be able to, not only that, thanks to the Mana rich environment, the projections were able to stay around much longer!

He performed a small experiment where he Traced Caladbolg, and kept it aside to see how long it would last. Three days later, it was still there, having barely deteriorated! Heck, he was sure it was going to be around for at least a week if he had not dismissed it!

And that is considered to be very big improvement, and he meant, really big. Seeing as Projected Noble Phantasm could only stay in the World for only maybe few seconds or minutes as Gaia rejected the existence of a Projected copy because it was, in the end, an object that should not exist.

If Tohsaka was here... Oh yeah, not just Tohsaka, if there was any Magus from his World here, Shirou can imagine how they would react. Two simple words : pure ecstasy.

Without the limitations of Gaia and Mana that was quite rich... It is safe to say that any Magus will able to learn their mysteries and probably reach Akasha, the dream of all Magus in his World.

Shirou though did not particularly care about Akasha or the Root, all he cared about is improving his Magecraft. If things came down to it, he can easily Trace dozens of swords without much of a problem. Just like when he faced that bastard golden King! Except he won't need Tohsaka's help to utilize his Reality Marble! He can do it by himself and finish the battle!

...

Wait... Bastard golden king? Needing Tohsaka's help to utilize his Reality Marble?

Shirou blinked owlishly, then he shook his head, where did that come from?

He brushed away those unimportant thought and focused back on the Durandal in his hand. This is one of the swords that he managed to glimpse when he used Archer's arm, his memory about the weapons and swords inside Archer's Reality Marble is still quite blurry but if he takes his time and calms his mind, he can visualize the weapons one by one.

The Durandal in his hand is proof of that.

The young man gave one or two swings while using the peerless sword, he allowed his hand to get accustomed to it for moment before deciding it was enough. Wordlessly, he dismissed the sword, turning it back into motes of blue light that dispersed in the air.

"Alright... Let's try it again, this time with another sword." He muttered.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, the sound of gears whirling and steel forging resonating in his mind as he concentrated, imagining a particular sword that was ready to be projected and-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Shirou! Are you there?"

And all of them washed away from his mind when Riko's voice called through the door.

Shirou inwardly let out a sigh at being interrupted but he stood up nonetheless, brushing off his pants, he walked to the door and opened it to see his sister, clad in a loose orange t-shirt that showed off her shoulders and a pair of long blue pants. The young man noticed that his sister's hair is a bit wet, indicating that she had just come out of the shower. "Yes, Riko?" He asked. "Is there something you need?"

"The electric socket in bathroom is spoilt." Riko informed "When I turned on the heater before taking a bath I smelled something burning so..."

"I see..." Shirou eyes narrowed, that sounded quite dangerous, an faulty electric socket in the bathroom is very dangerous. "You already turned it off,right?"

"Yes."

"I will take a look at it then." Shirou grunted as he stepped out from the room and closed the door behind him. "Can you tell Mikan not to use this bathroom then? You can use the one on the first floor's instead for the moment."

"Sure." Riko nodded. "I don't think Mikan will take a bath soon though, she's still playing her games in her room."

"Is that so..."

Unlike other girls, Riko and Mikan can be said to be quite unique. While they do enjoy shopping or things like that on occasion, they also love manga and games, between the two, Mikan particularly quite enjoy the latter while Riko's the former.

"Is dad going to come home late again tonight, or is he going to sleep in his workplace?" Shirou asked as he and his sister walked to the second floor.

"He's going to sleep in his workplace." Riko answered "He said he's going to be even more busy since as apparently one of his staff members's family is sick so..."

While Saibai and Ringo are indeed loving parents and were always there when they were younger, but after he became ten years old they started to spend less time at home due to their jobs. Especially Ringo since she is a famous designer that traveled around the world.

They were quite reluctant to leave them alone but at same time they knew their jobs are important since the profit is quite big, but Shirou's maturity for some reason assured them that they will be fine and that they can focus on their jobs, as long they still remember to come home for major occasions like christmas or a family event like Mikan or Riko's birthdays. Despite his young age, Shirou already seemed to know quite a lot about responsibility and was always taking care of Mikan and Riko.

"I think I will visit his office tomorrow morning then." Shirou muttered "Someone needs to make sure he doesn't overwork himself."

Riko blinked hearing that. "But we have school tomorrow."

"I will wake up early and go there."

"Shirou, you already wake up early to water the plants and cook for us." Riko frowned in disapproval. "I think you can check on dad after school."

"It's fine, I can handle it."

Riko clearly didn't like the idea judging by how her frown deepened but she made no sign to protest further. "If you say so... But you also can't overwork yourself." She poked him in the chest with her finger to emphasize the point. "You don't need to make breakfast for us tomorrow, Mikan will do it."

"Will do what?"

Both Shirou and Riko attention shifted when another voice joined them, they turned to see Mikan coming out of her room, clad in a simple loose pink sleeveless shirt and short green pants, holding a PSP in her hands while having lolipop stuck in her mouth

"You will make breakfast tomorrow." Riko answered "Shirou's going to check on dad in the morning so he can't cook for us."

"I see..." Mikan eyebrow narrowed a bit "Why does it have to be me? Why not you?"

"Well..." Riko appeared to look thoughtful hearing that. "That's actually-"

"No." Surprisingly it was Shirou who answered, voice firm and stern "If Riko's the one who's going cook then I will make it for you two."

"Shirou!" Riko whined, appearing to be offended. "I'm not that bad!"

"The last time you tried to cook you burned our pot and skillet!" Shirou replied indignantly.

One thing's for sure, Riko Yuuki clearly doesn't know how to cook. In spite of her healthy figure and cute face, she's actually good in sports or things that are related to male-oriented games, however when you tell her to cook...

Needless to say, Shirou will never ever let Riko in HIS kitchen anymore. At least not without him or Mikan watching.

"I-It's only the utensils." Riko defended herself weakly. "Nothing dangerous happened."

"You tried to fry an egg with a pot." Mikan deadpanned "Then you dipped the wet skillet into boiling oil. It was a miracle the kitchen did not explode when you were cooking."

"Exactly." Shirou agreed with firm nod

"You are both meanies." Riko shoulder sagged, obviously sulking because he was bullied by his brother and sister.

Shirou and Mikan shared a look, the latter giggled while the former only shook his head with a small smile on his face, Riko is always quite fun to tease.

"By the way Mikan, if you want to use bathroom, use the first floor." Shirou said to his youngest sister. "There seems to be a problem with the electric socket in the other bathroom so it could be dangerous."

"Mmm, okay."

"I will go and cut the electric to the bathroom then." Shirou informed as he left, leaving Riko and Mikan behind.

"I'm going to go make dinner then." Mikan commented. "Shirou will be busy with the bathroom." She stated as she went down the stairs.

"I'll help!" Riko chirped.

"Sure, as long you don't touch anything and only wash the ingredients and utensils."

"Mikan!"

* * *

"Not as good as Shirou's, but it still good." Riko commented as she ate the grilled fish.

"At least it's better than yours." Mikan responded while drinking her miso soup

"Tru-Hey! I was complimenting you!"

"And I was insulting you."

"B-But why?!"

"Because I can."

Riko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the smirk that Mikan shot at her. She turned to Shirou who was eating and give him a look, one that was noticed by him immediately.

"Mikan, stop teasing your big sister." Shirou sighed. Seriously, Mikan could be quite a tease sometime, and it was not just Riko who is the victim, but him as well.

"And you report it to Shirou." Mikan deadpanned "Seriously, what are you? Eight years old?"

"Oh, shut up." Riko grumbled as she continued to eat, apparently having enough with the banter.

Shirou only can shake his head, sometime he also wonders why Mikan is not the older sister. The girl seems more mature than Riko, albeit she can still be quite childish sometimes.

"So how's the bathroom Shirou?" Riko asked.

"You can use it now." Shirou answered "The electric socket and plug had short circuited and burned some of the wires. I have replaced it."

"You really good with electrical items huh?" Mikan mused.

"Good? He's called the "Fake Janitor" in school." Riko snickered "He practically fixes most of the electrical and electronic machines in school!" She declared "I don't think we need a janitor at school anymore."

"I'm not surprised somehow." Mikan said dryly and for some reason Shirou knew he should feel offended by their conversation "Where did you learn about it by the way? I don't remember dad teaching you..." She paused and frown "Actually, I don't think dad is good with electronics at all."

"I read a book and followed the instruction." Shirou answered "Then afterwards I try to improve it by myself." It was an honest answer, despite having good Structural Grasping and having Magecraft to support it, originally he learnt to fix things from reading books. After reading and understanding the basics, he then used his Magecraft to get better.

"You're clearly going to be successful if you become a mechanic in future." Mikan stated with a nod, seeing her brother's talent like that she can already see him be successful if he became one.

"I don't think I will become one in future though." Shirou chuckled "How about you Riko?"

"Well..." The orange haired girl pursed her lips "I guess I going to help dad in future, I mean, I love manga and all so...".

"Just take your time, we're still in the first year of high school."

""You're the last person we want to hear that from."" Mikan and Riko chorused dully.

"Eh?" Shirou blinked in bewilderment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Riko, tell us what Shirou's dream is again when he was asked by a teacher in the past." Mikan demanded to her sister.

"I quote "Taking care of my sisters until they grow up""Riko quoted with a nod and looked at Shirou.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"Shirou, we are already grown up." Mikan gestured to Riko and herself "Technically only I have and Riko's still hasn't. But-"

"Hey!"

"The point is, we're no longer children." Mikan continued as if she was never interrupted by her big sister. "We can already take care of ourselves even if there's no you, mom or dad, granted maybe we can't fund ourselves but that is a different matter. It's already been prepared for by mom and dad the moment we graduate from school."

"You meanwhile are not." Riko continued after Mikan with a frown. "Even until now you still don't know what you want to become in future right?"

"I can become a mechanic like Mikan suggested." Shirou pointed out.

"For how long can you do it before you become bored and drop the job? Only a few months or even weeks perhaps." She pointed back easily. "And that is if you charge the costumer at a good rate as well."

"A job will be more rewarding if you enjoy it." Mikan nodded. "True sometime you can't relate hobby to business if you want to become super rich, but are you content with such a simple life? Isn't it better to find one that you enjoy?"

Shirou found himself sweating under his sisters gazes, seriously it kind of remind him of one of Tohsaka look, a look that practically said 'You better decide soon or else...'

"I mean, if you were born a girl..."

"Something that I always wonder why you didn't." Riko grumbled under her breath. Seriously, Shirou can cook, clean, sew, garden, and handle everything in house! And he's very good at it! It hurt her pride as girl sometime... Correction not _some_ times, but all the time actually…

"If you were born girl, I guess you can settle into being a simple housewife." Mikan said "Though I doubt you are going to enjoy it as well. But you are a man, you can't spend your whole life taking care of us!" She declared "Though I don't mind if you want to though."

"Mikan..." Riko give warning look to her

"What? Don't tell me you don't want it too?"

"Well..." Riko face turned to red slightly, truthfully it's hard to find herself not enjoying Shirou's treatment. His cooking is good, and he always handles everything in the house save for their own laundry or rooms! Whenever she came home exhausted after playing soccer or spending time with her friends, she is always greeted by a smiling Shirou who offering her bath or dinner.

It was quite enjoyable actually.

"See?" Mikan simply said with a smug expression, then she turned back to Shirou who only sweatdrop at what he just heard and saw. "Anyway, while we enjoying what you do, but you have to decide what you're going to do in the future ass well."

"Don't you think you two are taking it too fast?" Shirou asked "I mean, there's still two years before I graduate."

""When it comes to you? No, it's not."" Riko and Mikan chorused, prompting the man to grimace.

"Seriously Shirou, what will you become without us?" Riko sighed openly

"Probably becoming some kind of vigilante that is wandering around and fighting evil to help people." Mikan joked.

"While wearing a mask and clad in spandex." Riko added.

""Yep, I can see that.""

Shirou only can sweatdrop again hearing that, finding it quite ironic that maybe it was what he was going to do if he was stranded here while at his actual age rather than regressing into a child and being adopted by Yuuki's.

"I will give a thought about it okay? So stop pestering me about this." Shirou finally relented finally.

"Good, then give the answer to us in the next two days or by the end of this week!" Mikan responded cheerfully.

"That soon?!"

"I can't have you thinking too much now." Mikan shrugged "If you do it quick, then you can play a game with me!"

"I can't play games with you." Shirou remarked dully. "The last time I played, I ended up getting killed so many times."

" _Exactly._ " Mikan nodded in a sagely manner. "It's always fun to trample on a newbie."

Shirou's eyebrow twitched and for a second he found his pride being stung. Seriously, he still remembered when they play game called Point Blank with Mikan, only for the girl to stomp him and kill him brutally using only handgun or knives... Mostly the latter to add more humiliation.

'Am I getting bullied by a thirteen year old girl?'

The thought of that somehow only made the humiliation increase further and Shirou inwardly wanted to shed tears of sadness. Even after many years, he can never, ever, win completely when it came to women.

"I will wash the dishes then." He muttered as he stood, taking his plate with him, apparently having enough with his sisters teasing.

"You can go straight and take a bath." Riko said as she also stood and took the bowl near her "We will take care of the dishes."

"There's no need to. I can clean this, why don't you two take a bath?"

"No, Riko's right." Mikan said as she stood as well. "You already had your turn in morning."

"But-"

"Are we going to have this argument again? Seriously Shirou-KYA!"

Whatever Riko is going to say was cut off by a yelp as she slipped on her own foot, crashing into Shirou who just had just stood up and was unprepared for what happened and on instinct extended his hand to grab something to prevent him from falling... Which happen to be Mikan, who was holding a glass of water, and dragging the girl down with them.

"Riko!"

"Shirou!"

"EEK!"

Somehow, the three of them managed to fall into each other and ended in a position where Riko had her head planted firmly in Shirou's crotch while Mikan fell on top of him with the boy's head planted in between her modest chest.

For a moment, there was only silence as the three of them lay on the ground, staying in their positions and trying to comprehend what just happen. And it didn't take long as Riko let out a squeak and pushed herself away from Shirou.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Riko..." Mikan moaned out with a sigh. "Seriously, you always cause things like this to happen." She also pushed herself to stand, allowing Shirou to breathe once again.

"No days without accidents." Shirou muttered as he also stood and taking the bowls and plates that fell to the ground, thank God they were not broken from the fall.

"If I didn't know better I would say that she did this intentionally." Mikan said while giving a look at Riko whose face became even more red.

"I-I'm not! I-It's just an accident! Really!"

"Tell that to Shirou's crotch."

""Mikan!"" Shirou and Riko yelled indignantly both of their faces were red... Or become redder in Riko case

"What? I'm not being pervert or what, but it's the truth! How many time Riko have her face in there or have her boobs groped by you?!" Mikan asked rhetorically, prompting her sister to sputter like there no tomorrow while Shirou face turned to be more bright "Seriously, Riko, it like you want to get married with him, I know it legal since Shirou is adopted to our family but still..."

The poor girl didn't said anything instead having her face turned to more red if possible. A steam seems come out from top of her head before her eyes rolled to the back and she pass out, the poor girl apparently can't handle that kind of teasing very well

Shirou just in time to caught her before she fall to the ground, he shot Mikan an unamused look "Was that really necessary?" He asked dully.

"Nope, but it's fun!" Mikan chirped jovially.

Shirou sighed as he scoop Riko to his arms, seriously, in his whole life he never thought Mikan will become such teasing person. Perhaps it's because he spoilt her a bit too much in the past?

"Anyway, if you didn't need bath before you obviously going to need it now." Mikan pointed to Shirou shirt that was stained by the leftover soup and foods from the plate and bowls. "So go take one, you can place Riko on the sofa."

"... If you say so."

There was no way he was going to win this argument now, might as well go with the flow and roll with it.

* * *

"What am I going to do in the future huh..."

As he soaked in the bathtub, Shirou found himself at the white ceiling of the bathroom. His mind repeating the conversation he had with his sisters over and over.

When he came here... He only had one purpose... To start anew and enjoy his life to the fullest...

But until now... After about a dozen years... For some reason he can't find what path he should take...

He has thrown away his ideals and dreams, not pursuing the path of a Hero of Justice. And he is not going to walk on that path anymore, not just because he doesn't want but because he can't.

He doesn't want to because in doing so meant that he has to abandon his previous choice, the choice he made when he decided to pick Sakura over the others. If he retook that path, part of his heart and mind felt twisted, it would make him look like he was abandoning Sakura.

And he can't because after what happened in Grail War. He had abandoned people, hundreds of people, allowing them to be murdered by the Shadow for saving his precious and beloved Junior... Someone who chose one person and threw away hundreds can't be called as a Hero of Justice... Not anymore...

That decision he made when helping Sakura is not a simple one, his mind already set at the time to protect his precious people. Even if he knows he is still going to help people but when things came down to it, he is aware that he won't hesitate to sacrifice them for Sakura's sake.

And with that kind of mindset... The path to becoming a Hero of Justice is blocked... He knew of this, and that's why he doesn't know what he should do with his new life.

Living like this... Truthfully Shirou didn't feel content at all. While he truly did care for the Yuuki's and enjoys his time with them but a part of him is wanting and longing for helping others. It could be said such a thing happen because for Shirou, his bond with the Yuuki's is not that s-trong compared to the ones from his previous life.

Because no matter what, that was the kind of person Shirou Emiya was... Even if he had reincarnated or de-aged, he is a man who was born in fire and saved by the sword, and he is a sword that will always be ready to be drawn, such a thing will never change.

'!?'

Suddenly he become alert when he senses a foreign energy invading his bathroom. It was undetectable and he can't sense it in a conventional way, however his nose which is always sharp thanks to his Magecraft managed to smell the foreign energy that was appearing.

He wasted no time in standing immediately, all these years, he was not idle. Despite having some limitations since he has a family that is always there for him, when the opportunity arose, Shirou will slip out from the town and go to quiet and isolated place to train.

However as much as he hated to admit it, it was far from enough. His Magecraft and fighting style may not have diminished, but the same thing can't be said of his instincts and reflexes. Having not been utilized to its fullest for years, it has dulled his movements by one or two levels, so when the energy suddenly came, the only things he can do is to raise his hand to protect his face when a bright explosion of blue lights appeared, sending the water in his bathtub all over the place.

Shirou was prepared for the worst the moment this happened. He was prepared to be thrown out of the bathroom by the force of the explosion, breaking the wall in the process. He prepared to feel intense heat or pain from the explosion at least if it's not enough to blow him away.

He was not prepared to feel a soft and smooth sensation that seemed familiar for some reason.

He opened his eyes slowly, and in that instant he felt his breath hitch in his throat when he caught sight of what had appeared.

 _Beautiful…_

That was his first thought the moment he saw her.

She was without a doubt beautiful... Surpassing even Tohsaka who can be considered as a model or idol in Homurahara and any girls in Sainan despite the majority of them being beautiful as well...

Long and smooth pink hair, healthy milk colored skin, and a curvaceous, almost perfect, hour glass figure. It was safe to say that this girl is not a normal person, she reminded Shirou of Illya and Saber, someone who lives as a high-class lady or even royalty in the latter case. At the very least this girl must belong to a noble family.

Then the girl opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful pair of turquoise colored eyes, her lips that was set into a thin line curled up into a beatific smile.

"Escape successful!" She declared, then her eyes went down and sees Shirou's hand on her breast, and her eyes go up to meet his. Instead of being angry or embarrassed due to the situation, she gave him a smile, warm and kind one. "Hi!"

Shirou felt no words coming out from his mouth that had opened in surprise, as a matter of fact, they opened and closed several times, doing a good impression of a fish. His hand that had groped her boob slowly fell to his side, and he tried his best to restart his brain, trying to say something.

And fortunately, he succeeded.

"Hi...?"

...

Way to go, Shirou... Way to go...

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please help me Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Okay!"

A pair of pale white skinned hands smashed onto the table of the classroom, making the chalks and eraser jump into the air.

"When you read this I know what you are thinking. And while it was true but there is one mistake in there!"

The girl tilted her head up, flashing a cocky smirk at everyone, one hand placed on her hip and another raised a fist to the air "This Consultation room, will be handled by me! Illyasviel von Einzbern instead of my mom!" She declared with a big grin. "And this! Is my assistant in this show! Everyone meet Miyu!"

"Hello." Miyu greeted, face stoic and shaking slightly with nervous energy while rising one hand. "I'm Miyu Edefelt, if you don't know me then you can google me." She then bowed to the audience "Nice to meet you all."

"And meet our bodyguard!" Illya continued, hands extended to the side "Berserker!"

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

Said behemoth did nothing but let out a beastly roar that would make even a lion run away in fright.

"He he he! Finally." Illya puffed her chest in proud manner "After years! I've finally graduated from being a disciple! And now I've started my own show!" She declared in a happy manner. "Ohhh! I'm all fired up!" She yelled at the room "Alright! Without further ado! Let's start the first Consultation of this story! Miyu!"

"Right." Miyu nodded "Welcome everyone to the Einzbern Consultation Room. This is a place where all Questions will be answered, that includes anything related to Shirou's Magecraft, Aliens from the To Love-Ru verse, and things like that."

"Exactly! This room's purpose is to answer and explain things, and given how big the To Love-Ru verse is, there will be quite an explanation in future!" Illya added with grin, then her eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "Of course, there will be one or two fanservice shots. The main model will, of course, be me!"

As if emphasizing the point she puffed her flat chest in a proud manner.

"Miyu's going to give some fanservice, too, in the future of course." Illya added.

"W-What?!" Miyu sputtered, eyes wide."T-There's nothing about that in the contract!"

"Of course there isn't, if not you wouldn't sign it." Illya said simply. "However in the contract, there is a clause saying you will be my assistant and are to help me entertain the readers!"

Miyu gaped, mouth opening and closing few times. When she read the entertain part, this was not what she expected.

"Before we start to talk about our topic today, there are a few words I want to say to everyone!" Illya said, her eager face now turned stony. "Please, someone, anyone, get this stupid author a beta." She stated. "Obviously you've all noticed that this guy can't write things without butchering the grammar." Her face then turned angry. "Doesn't he know that right now I'm talking like an idiotic and dull-minded child rather than a noble?! That guy is destroying my speech patterns!"

"We will be very grateful if someone would want to become a beta of this story." Miyu added while bowing, apparently already snapped out from her shock. "If any of you are interested to become a beta, please PM WWBG."

"If you want to become a beta, the communication and document trade will be done through Email." Illya informed "The reason for that is because WWBG did not activate his Alerts, so he is not aware of reviews when they come in. He did this because his email is full with reviews from RoH and other stories. And he only open fanfic when he update the story or read one, so..." She shrugged "Any contact and conversation will went through each other email."

"And we perfectly aware we can't write email in here." Miyu added "So this how we will do it. Please write your email like this when PM WWBG : aaa *point* 17 *add* gmail *point* com."

"Now that part is done, let move into the main topic!" Illya chirped happily "We will begin with explain things that obvious first in this story." She said as she turned and began to writing in board, then she stepped aside and showing off what she wrote.

["To Love-Ru Mikan" and "To Love-Rou Mikan"]

"This is what we will talk about. I'm sure many of you notice how OOC Mikan is in this universe." Illya said while tapping the two sentences with a stick. "Well, the answer is simple, unlike Rito, who is quite unreliable in handling house chores, Shirou is good at it."

"And because of that, instead of Mikan acting like the mom of the house, it is Shirou." Miyu continued after her.

"Exactly, and we both know Shirou loves his little sisters so much and when he lost me, he didn't want to lose another cute little sister!" Illya said with a nod. "And because of that, he spoilt Mikan. And as a result, she's more laid back than her canon counterpart, like having the hobby of playing games and being more teasing than the original."

"Originally the author wanted to turn Mikan into a second Illya, only with a bigger brother complex." Miyu said with a small grimace. "But since it's too cliche and that will be difficult to write her character growth in the future, he decided to change it into something else."

"Hmph, serves that brat right." Illya wrinkled her nose in distaste "Only I can have Onii-chan, he's mine, and the cute little sister harem role belongs to me!"

"Then onto the next part." Miyu ignored her boss and decide to pull out a note and gave it to her.

"What happen to Shirou?" Illya read the note aloud. "Well, that will be more complicated than the first one. However allow me to explain-"

"Wait! Illya, I just got a message from the Author!" Miyu interjected when a paper suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Give it to me." Illya snatched the paper, her ruby eyes scanning it for a moment before she frowned. "Well, our dear readers, it seems our stupid author already has a plan to reveal what happened to Shirou and how he arrived in the To Love-Ru verse. It will be posted as a flashback in future chapters so..." She threw away the paper nonchalantly before shrugging. "Anyway, it only said that we can't explain what happened to Shirou, however it doesn't mean we can't talk about his new and improved Magecraft so-"

"Illya, it seems we've run out of time." Miyu interjected again.

"WHAT?!" Illya shrieked, voice filled with outrage. "B-But we've barely talked about anything! We've only greeted each other and explained Mikan's OOC behavior!"

"Well, we'll just have to cover it next time, but our session is already at an end." Miyu informed her with a frown, apparently disliking the situation too.

"Fine!" Illya threw her hands up in a defiant manner, like a child throwing a tantrum. "We'll cover it next time then!" She huffed while stomping her feet. "Then I guess this is where we part for the moment. Miyu!"

"This is Miyu Edelfelt."

"And this is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Give this story more favorites."

"Give this story more follows."

""And give it more reviews!"" They chorused at the same time. ""See you in the next chapter!""

* * *

 **... Wow, I must say... I'm quite... Speechless... I never thought that this story will reach 100+ in fav and fol. I'm really shocked! To be honest, this is the first story that has reached 100+ only when it is only the prologue!**

 **God of Fairies not counted because it was a rewrite, not a new story so...**

 **But this? ... Wow, I'm really speechless**

 **This makes me wonder, why the hell has no one until now tried to make this crossover. I mean, they already make crossovers between the Nasuverse and Familiar of Zero, an anime that is less popular than To Love-Ru! Granted the Familiar of Zero universe is also quite open and has potential to be explored...**

 **Anyway, since the Einzbern Consultation Room has already explained things, I guess there's no need for anymore explanation, so I will cut this short.**

 **Like they said, if you want to be my beta, please PM me and inform me of your email so I can contact you more easily. How you should post your email also already explained by them.**

 **Next chapter will be the introduction of Lala to Shirou and the problems that follow her! Stay tuned to know how it will go!**

 **Ja Ne XD**


	3. Devilukean (I)

**Chapter 2. The Devilukean. Part I**

* * *

"Escape successful!" She declared, then her eyes goes down and see Shirou's hand in her breast, and her eyes goes up and meet him. Instead angry or become embarrassed due to exposed to opposite gender or have her breast groped, she give him smile, warm and kind one "Hi!"

Shirou feel no words come out from his mouth that open in surprise, as matter of fact, they closed and open few times. His hand that grope her boob slowly fell down to his side, and he try his best to work his brain out, trying to utter out some word

And fortunately, he succeed

"Hi...?"

...

Way to go Shirou... Way to go...

Mentally berate himself for sounded so like wimp, Shirou immediately shake the rest of his shock, his eyes instantly fell to his surrounding and he regained his focus back

He regret it in instant when once again he found himself staring at the naked body of the beauty in front of him

Wasting no time, Shirou bolt out from the bathtub with two things in his mind. First, threat, this women for all he know could be threat, an enemy. While this far he never face anomaly in this World but it doesn't change the fact there chance it exist, this is proof of that after all

Second, he naked, and he need towel to cover himself from have his little junior seen by her.

For some reason, for Shirou, the main reason why he bolt out that fast was because of the second rather than the first

After making sure he decent or at least have his genital organ covered, Shirou turned back to the pink haired girl who only smiling in cheerful manner and did not even try to cover herself or show sign of embarrassment

Shirou forced to close his eyes, with one hand placed in there and his eyes peeking through the hole he made between his fingers. What? He not pervert or intent to peek! This so he can block some of his vision and only allow him to see her face!

"Umm... Miss, this is towel for you, could you..."

"Hehehe, you're funny!"

The giggle that come out from her voice quite melodic in Shirou's opinion, but the boy remain focused, despite the awkward situation he refuse to let his focus gone and he keep maintain his composure

The girl took the towel from her, and through hole in his fingers, Shirou watched as she put it on, thanks God he always use big towel and thus it cover the girl perfectly, albeit she still look quite revealing, wearing nothing but towel

"Err... Miss, stay here for moment okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"So..."

Shirou placed cup of water in floor, offering to the pink haired girl who took it graciously, no longer clad in towel but pair of loosened orange t-shirt that belong to him, followed by green boxer

Albeit it covered her nicely but clearly there still something that can't be covered... Such as her chest... And part of it that bulged and can be seen through the fabric that cover her torso

Shirou face turned to red once again, even if he have better control of himself now but seeing one directly like this is different matter! Add the fact this girl is attractive to level of Saber or even Rider possibly!

After he calmed down and he allow her to use some of his cloth, he led them to his room as quite as possible, not wanting Mikan or Riko to aware of the stranger sudden appearance

Right now he have no idea what he dealing with, so it obvious if he make sure his sisters not involved, unlike him who have some strength and can fight, both of them only normal Human and he don't want to endanger them

And just in case he already active Boundary Field in his room.

To said it was awful would be understatement, he doesn't know much about them and Kiritsugu only tell the basic so he can control the one in their house. However it doesn't mean he don't know to create one, albeit it crude and... Really bad, but it still functioned properly as long as he feed the field with Prana, a Prana that he sustain by himself since he can't set it properly

The Boundary Field did nothing big, it only function is to prevent noise from being too loud. So even if there grenade explode in here, it only going to be sound like someone stomping the ground once from outside

He did this because last time he experiment the sword explode and... Let just say it caused quite commotion and thankfully Shirou manage to cover it by saying he try to experiment on firework, thankfully it was accepted

Right now Shirou himself wearing long dark blue gym pants and he also wore simple and plain gray t-shirt, he currently sitting in front of alien who smiled at him

"Thank you!" She said as she drink the water

"You're welcome." Shirou smiled politely to her "So miss..."

"Lala!" Lala introduced herself "Lala Satalin Deviluke from Planet Deviluke!"

And once again Shirou mind went to blank

"I'm sorry but what?"

"Lala Satalin Deviluke from planet Deviluke!" Lala repeated in cheerful manner "See? I have tail, this is my kin special trait!" As if emphasizing the point, the tail from her back rose up and waving to the boy

Shirou eyes glued to the extra organ that come from her back, his steel gray and gold honey colored eyes followed it movement that waggling almost like a dog tail

How the hell in name of Akasha he miss _that_ in first place?!

"... You are... An extraterrestrial?" He asked voice sounded quite dry

He no stranger to extraterrestrial, Kiritsugu has lecture him about them. The most infamous extraterrestrial is a Moon, Crimson Moon, who later become the progenitor of Dead Apostle or Vampire. The man told him about alien or extraterrestrial when he lecture him things that related to Mage's Association

This.. Actually can be considered as strange and unique, despite he had face Son of Zeus himself, an alien is clearly something new even for him. He never meet one from his previous World or see one so...

"Yep! I guess you, earthling can call me that!" Lala nod positively in response "And what your name?"

"Ah? Sorry, I'm Shirou Yuuki Emiya." Shirou introduced himself as well, his mind still not done comprehending the information he just heard so it can't be blamed that he a bit slow now "So... You're an extraterrestrial..." He repeated "If I may ask, what make you come to Earth?" To my place precisely, but to make it more polite he use Earth word

He actually have quite bad feeling about this, according to Kiritsugu, Crimson Moon come to Earth, followed by another Alien such as Type-Mercury is because the Earth calling them. The planet itself seek out for them to come to Earth to cleanse Humanity, to purge itself from Mankind

So you can't blame him for being very wary to the girl in front of him now, whose know behind that beautiful appearance maybe lay malicious personality that rivaling cold blooded murderer or more possibly.

Beautiful not always kind, he learn that the hard way.

"I'm being chased." Lala informed, making Shirou eyes narrowed

Chased? Now that was things he did not expected

"When I escape I thought I would be safe if I came to the Earth, but my pursuers have followed me here." She explained in slight bitter voice "I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't use this bracelet I probably would have."

It was then for the first time Shirou notice the bracelet in her wrist, the thing looked like a silver creature bracelet. It had a center piece that looked like some kind of alien creature with a heart shaped head that held a pair of red eyes, connected to a heart shaped body that was attached to a tail by a pair of claws on either side.

It quite ominous in Shirou opinion but he refrain to speak it aloud

"And that bracelet...?"

"Ah! It name is pyon pyon Warp-kun, a teleportation device that I made!" Lala announced proudly as she held out her wrist to give him better view of it

Shirou feel his brain freeze... Again...

"A teleportation...?" He repeated numbly "As if... Teleportation like... From here to _somewhere_ else in blink of eye?"

"Yup!" The alien answered in happy manner

The white-red haired boy found himself gawked at the strange looking device in the alien wrist. A teleportation... Ignoring the strange shape and it incredulous name, teleportation can be considered as thing that categorized as Magic, not included to Five True Magic, but it still Magic nonetheless! And yet, this girl create a device that allow someone to do such amazing feat?!

'How's that even work?!' He screamed in his mind, outwardly he keep calm face "But why you come to my place then?"

"Well..." In here Lala at least have decency to look a bit sheepish "I can't specify the destination where it will warp me so, I randomly got here."

Ah... That explain why she pop out in his bathroom

"But... What about your cloth?"

"It only teleport living unit, things like cloth is not counted so..."

That explain why she arrive naked. What a coincidence, naked and popped in bathroom... Now if only she popped in female bathroom rather than his...

"You said you're being chased." Shirou said with narrowed eyes "Why?"

"Ah... It's because..."

The girl look quite uncomfortable judging by how she fidgeted in her place, seeing this Shirou decide to tune it down

"Are you committing crime? Killing somebody or..."

"Wha?! No!" Lala face turned to disgusted look, and Shirou in instant can tell that the girl was honest, she really quite disgusted to be accused as murdered... Or that she was pretty good actor, but still... He's not someone who is that cryptic

"Alright then..." Shirou nodded in acceptance "I'm sorry to accuse you like that Lala-san, but you know I ask it just in case right?"

"It's okay!" Lala seems not offended at the accusation judging by her smile "You just being careful!"

Shirou smiled back, this girl seems really nice "Well, I won't force you to say what your reason, however if you got chased then I will help you."

The pink haired alien blinked, appear to be taken back by the sudden statement before her eyes widened "Ah! You will?" She asked, hopeful smile shone on her face

"Yes." Shirou nodded. There no reason to help her, more specifically, there no reason to not help people in need in Emiya Shirou mind "I can't just left you alone without help right?"

After that Shirou feel air knocked from his lung as the girl launched at him, wrapping him in deep hug that would rivaling hug from certain orange Valkyrie from another World

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lala squealed in joyful manner.

The sudden hug and embrace caught Shirou guard totally and he was forced to take a deep, shuddering breath as he felt Lala's nipples rubbing themselves against him through the cloth since she didn't wear underwear. The smell of her hair and body also did nothing but increase the intoxicating effect

"I-I-It's fine Lala-san!" He manage to let it out as nonchalant voice rather than squeak somehow. He then hold her hands and try to pry her off, but to his surprise the grip stay there and it was far stronger than he thought. He feel his lung now wishing to get air and his red face slowly turned to blue "L-Lala-san! A-Air please!"

"Ah!" Lala instantly release him who have his knee buckled and gasping for breath "Sorry!" She apologized, smiling in sheepish manner and rub the back of her head

"It's fine..." He said easily after regaining his breath "Just caught my guard off." First, she obviously stronger than normal Human, he was stronger and more durable than one and yet he feel like he just hugged by Servant! "Lala-san, if I may ask, you are clearly stronger than us, earth people aren't you?"

"Mmm, I don't know." Lala put thoughtful face "You're the first Human I meet, and I also new in here so..."

Right... She probably didn't know as well since she just arrive. But still, it clear if she escape then those who chase her at least stronger than her so... A preparation was needed...

"Trace... On."

He mutter the incantation under his breath and he feel the 54 of his Magic Circuit began to flare, Prana began to walk through them, he feel they flowing to his muscles, tendons, joint, and bones. Then after that, he Reinforce them, slowly and carefully, making them as strong as he could but careful to not burst himself.

"Shirou-kun?" Lala blinked when noticing the boy suddent silent, then she saw there greenish-blue colored lines crossed in his body; legs, torso, and arms. His skin turned to tan as well, but it only for seconds, as soon as they appear, as soon they gone as well "Wow!" She gasped, eyes wide with marvel "Shirou-kun! What was that?! Your skin just turned tan and there strange lines in your skin!"

"It's special ability I have Lala-san." Shirou answered as he keep flowing his body with Prana in controlled manner, he can feel the temperature of his body raising "A precaution that needed in case those who pursue you-" Shirou cut himself in middle of sentence when his Reinforced ear, heard sound of wind whistling from outside, a direction that come from his window 'Already here?! I just start the Reinforcement! Tsk!' He instantly move his hand forward, reaching for the pink haired girl

"Eh?"

Said the girl didn't have chance to response as she found herself suddenly grabbed in shoulder by Shirou, then with strength and speed that almost blinding for her, she found herself on Shirou's back, just in time to avoid something that come from the window and smashed to the cabinet in the room

Shirou not wasting time to take one step forward in protective manner from Lala, his mind drifted to pair of married swords and he about to summon them when he paused as his eyes fell to the sight of thing that invade his room

It was... Very odd looking creature in Shirou's opinion. It size probably only one foot, and it almost look like a doll that clad in white outfit that resemble tuxedo with red tie. It also have black bat-like wings sprout from it back and swirly-shaped eyes

"Peke!" Lala chirped from behind Shirou and walk over him

"Lala-sama!" It chirped back, then it flung itself forward to it creator that hug it in instant "Thank god you're ok, Lala-Sama!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe too!"

"Yes! I was lucky the ship didn't leave the Earth's atmosphere yet."

Seeing the little creature not a threat, Shirou relax himself, albeit he keep his muscle Reinforced and keep flowing them with Prana in small amount. He glanced at the broken window and grimaced, oh boy, how he going to explain this to Riko and Mikan?

It was then the small creature, Peke notice Shirou presence

"Lala-sama, who's that strange-looking earthling?" Peke asked

Shirou eyebrow twitched once, strange looking? This come from a creature who have swirly shaped eyes? Really?

"Ah! This is Shirou-kun!" Lala answered her creation "He's the one who own this house and agree to help me!" She introduced him

"Hello." Shirou smiled politely to Peke

"Hello too!" Peke greeted back

"So... I take it this... Robot?" He asked tentatively and Lala give him nod "This robot is your creation?"

"Yep! Peke is an all-purpose costume robot that I made." Lala answered

"Costume robot?" Shirou blinked, from the name... Could it be this robot is...

"Oh! By the way! This is your cloths! I give it back! Thank you Shirou-kun!"

Before Shirou can ask or speak suddenly the pink haired girl strip herself and the man yelped, hand quickly covering his eyes and face turned to red as he tilt his head away

There flash of pink light for a second, gaining Shirou attention, and when he glanced back he found Lala... Dressing in cloth what looks like a female shaped, life sized version of Peke. There even strange hat with the swirly-shaped eyes too in there... Other than that, what caught Shirou attention is how the outfit seems almost like spandex and it wrap around Lala's quite tight in his opinion since he can see the curve and crevice of her body, prompting his face to flare again

"Is it too tight Lala-sama?" Peke asked

"Nope, it's perfect," Lala told her...clothes. She held up her arms and moved around a bit as if testing them, causing her breasts to jiggle for a moment "What do you think Shirou?"

"It... A bit... Alien?" He offered uncertainly before shaking his head "It a bit uncommon outfit for Earthling but.. I guess it look good on you Lala-san." Despite it strange design it can't be denied that Lala indeed looking cute in that outfit

"Thanks!" Lala giggled, prompting Shirou to smile, Lala antic seems like innocent child

"So Lala-sama, what your plan now?" Peke asked

"Well, I have few." Lala answered "But Shirou here offer to help me so..."

Once again Shirou found abnormal smell invade his nose, and his sharp ears also caught another whistle in wind, in instant he moved toward Lala and place himself in front of her, just in time when two individuals crashed down to his room

When Shirou see them, he easily can tell that they are not human. Unlike Lala who have human appearance save for her tail, they did not. Granted they look like Human, but their skin color and hairs speak other wise

Both of them clad in black suits and shades. The first one has straight red hair and pointy beard, he also has red pale skin, and also long scar on his left eye. The second meanwhile has short style green hair and pale green skin

And both of them also have tails, just like Lala's

"You've been quite troublesome to track down." The red haired man spoke with irritated voice "This time I'll have to make sure the freedom of your hands and feet are taken away before we leave Earth."

"Peke," Lala said in a deadpanned tone. "Didn't I tell you to make sure no one followed you when coming here?"

"H-hai..."

"Stupid robot!"

While Lala began her rant and chiding Peke for her careless manner, both aliens make gesture to step forward, however when they did, Shirou close himself to Lala, and they seems finally realize his presence

"Step aside earthling." The green skinned warned "This doesn't concern you."

"When people in _trouble_ , it concern me." Shirou said firmly, eyes glaring at the aliens who glaring back at him

"Shirou..." Lala muttered, obviously surprised at the man she just meet minutes ago come directly to her defense

"Lala-san, wrap your hands around me as strong as you can when I give the signal." Shirou whispered to the alien, his eyes still focused in both aliens, studying their body language

Lala didn't know why, but she found herself trusting the young man, so she give nod and whisper back "Okay."

"You don't know what you dealing with kid." The red skinned man said in firm tone "Step aside, you don't know what the story of this."

"It doesn't matter for me. If someone in trouble that is more than enough for me to step in." Shirou insisted, his mind instantly drifted to weapons as he prepare himself and put pressure to his legs "Now! Lala-san!"

Without any response, Lala snaked her arms around Shirou's and when the boy feel her grip, he jump to the window with inhumane speed for a seconds

The two aliens obviously taken back by the speed of Shirou display, they too late to react as the boy sail through them and out from the window. Their shock immediately crushed under the experience and training they went through as they turned to the window

"Wai-"

SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

Whatever he going to said, he forced to stop it in middle as he throw himself to aside, just in time to avoid being smacked by crimson blur that launched to him. His companion also apparently targeted as well as he also step aside and dodge another red streak that aimed to him

The green skinned alien turned and see what launched at them, and his eyes widened behind his shade when saw what it is 'An arrow?'

It was arrow, but unlike normal one, it color was pure crimson, a color that show a sign of something heated too much and almost melted or broken because of it

'That was faster than bullet! And yet...'

The moment he jump from his house, the boy already Trace bow along with pair of arrow with it, he Reinforce them before spun in air and shoot it at them, hoping to caught their guard but...

Shirou clicked his tongue as he balance himself in ground, legs skidding and he flail a bit but nonetheless he succeed in his landing, without wasting any time, he spun and began to ran away, along with Lala who in his back

"Woaaah!" Lala gasped behind him at the sudden increase of the speed and Shirou grab her thighs before fixing her position, setting her into piggyback ride position

"Hold on for moment Lala-san!"

With that the boy dashed as fast as he could, running away from their pursuers.

It was obvious that those two aliens stronger than Human, and judging by they dodge his surprise attack, it safe to say they trained or at least have some good reflex or instinct. Whichever it is, they are dangerous and he can't face them in such small space, especially with Mikan and Riko very close to him

So he did the only things he could do, retreat and find good place to fight, preferably empty and wide one. Thankfully, it was quite late now, and most people already in home so...

'A park! There's park nearby here! But we have to cross some building to arrive faster so...'

Pumping strength to his legs further, Shirou let out small cry as he jumped, straight over two story house and landed on it rooftop, albeit he stumbling a bit but he obviously still in control, then he kick the rooftop and jumped once again

It was very strange and abnormal feat. No Human should be able to did what he did, and yet, Shirou show that Human can.

That was another thing he found when he in this World. When he at age of fourteen he found his body is... A bit stronger than normal people, not stronger to the point abnormal -not without Magecraft of course-, however it strong enough to put him as same level like olympic athletes, and Shirou keep training his body by jogging and went through fitness almost everyday clearly helping

And when those kind of body Reinforced, jumping through roof to another is not hard feat... The landing though different thing as there many times Shirou tripped and fall straight with his face first. Thankfully now he already have good balance, if not... Well... Let save that thought for another day...

'There!' He saw the park and jump from the roof, landing himself in ground and- "Whoa!" He almost fall due to imbalance, however somehow he manage to keep standing as he fix his feets to the surface. He turned to Lala who behind him and asked "Lala-san are you okay?"

Shirou blinked when he greeted by absolute beatific and joy from the pink haired alien face, her smile was so bright that Shirou swear for moment it sparkling

"That was great! Shirou! Do it again! Do it again!"

Shirou can't help but smiled at the girl enthusiast and cheerful demeanor, it kind of lightening despite their current situation

"Maybe another time, now can you release me?"

Lala give pout at him and Shirou feel his face become red at how cute she is, nonetheless the girl still do as he said as she release her grip and Shirou release his as well, allowing the alien to stand by her own

"Lala-san, stay behind me, or look for place to hide, I will handle them." Shirou told the girl

"No!" Lala shook her head "I want to stay at Shirou-kun side!"

"Lala-san." Shirou let out small groan, of all things that could happen now...

"Shirou-kun, you said you going to help me right?" She asked

"Of course I will." There no need to be asked, no. Even if she not asked, Shirou still going to help her no matter what

"Then I trust you will protect me!" Lala responded with beatific smile, her voice laced with trust and sincerity "So it will be fine!"

Shirou seems taken back by the sudden trust and genuine behavior from Lala, the way she spoke and her eyes shine... It as if she know that there won't be harm come to her as long as she stay with him

It make him feel happy and content hearing that and he can't help but smiled at her

That smile and feeling though washed away as he realize while that was nice things to say it still going to be dangerous for her to stay at his side

"Lala-san it still-"

Shirou cut himself as he turned forward, closing himself to Lala in protective manner, just in time when the two aliens landed not far away from them, and they both looked unhappy

"You... What planet are you from?" The red skinned man asked "We have informations and data about the life form in this planet, we know well how your species work, but the strength and ability you display..."

"Well, obviously your informations need to be updated." Shirou shoot back with small smirk "I'm Human from Earth, and you two won't take Lala-san, not without getting through me."

The two aliens glanced to each other, as if relaying silent messages, then the green skinned one take step forward "It seems you won't listen no matter what we said, then we will use force." He declared, cracking his knuckle and flexing his fingers

"Oh, so you do can learn good." Shirou dryly remarked with mocking smirk "Here I was thinking maybe Lala-san is the only one who smart in your species."

The aliens glared to the boy through their shades, obviously insulted that their kin being mocked by him "I will shut that mouth of yours brat!" The green alien snarled

The alien then dashed forward toward him, inhumanely fast, the distance between them perhaps about three meters, and yet it was covered in a mere second. The green haired alien fist extended, it was perhaps only five or six inches away from the boy when suddenly he moved

It can't be said as complete dodge. The fist graze part of his cheek, drawing blood on it, but still it missed it target. And in that instant Shirou hands swunged to the men side

It was too far, his fist won't reach him. The alien hands were longer than him, so it wasn't surprise that his fist reach him first. Swinging fist right now will result nothing but hit empty space and leave him open since it won't reach the alien head

But for Shirou, this is the perfect moment

SMACK!

A sound of something hard collide with flesh and bone resonated as steel smacked to the green alien head, and with the force Shirou put in, somehow it enough to make him see stars for a moment

It was nowhere enough to put him down, even if the attack hit in point blank but for Devilukean it was still far away from enough to bring him down

But that's not Shirou intention

He never thought to bring the man down, no, he know it was far from enough, even with his Reinforced strength, he still haven't enough time to prepare himself. So he have no intention to bring the man down with only one strike

Many strikes though... Is different

The moment the alien see stars, Shirou already move once again. He did not let the alien that open regain his guard, he tilted the long sword he wield, then, his hands maneuvering it and he deliver consecutive strikes, aimed to left hip, stomach and neck, all of them launched almost at same time and hit their targets. Then to add the finishing touch, Shirou give axe swing down, directly to the forehead

The Devilukean did not even know what hit him before he fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated

And at same time, the longsword Shirou create, shatter, broken into pieces

Shirou stare at the replica of Monohoshi-Zao that crumbles. He must say he actually surprised to have this sword broken, this sword capable even to hold it ground against Excalibur -though only parrying and reflecting- and while it indeed won't stand a chance against Noble Phantasm but Shirou already Reinforce it to make it far more durable than the original and yet...

It broken, and the enemy that laying in ground now not even have scratch or blood come out from the wound he inflicted

'A hard skin? One that far more durable than steel?' He stared at the red skinned alien who look shocked and surprised at his friend that down in instant, his face calm and composed as he step forward "One down... Another one to go." He stated, breaking the man from surprise and stared at him. Shirou extend his hand, blue motes gather in there and in quick, taking shape as sword, a familiar black chinese sword with yin-yang symbol "Last warning, take your friend and leave. Or I won't be responsible for what happen next."

The red skinned alien face was void of any emotion, even covered by shade but Shriou know his eyes darted between his friend and him. After a moment of silent he speak "What your name boy?"

"Shirou... Shirou Yuuki Emiya..."

"Shirou Yuuki Emiya..." The alien repeated the name, rolling it in his tongue, then he take breath, hand went to his shade and he remove them, revealing pair of crimson eyes that seems glowing in the dark "We, Devilukean, each of us have special ability we inherit sometime. It not common, but as one of bodyguard that hired by the King, we all have one. Smutts over there have skin that tough like an armor." He gestured to his friend that down "Me? I have something else. Smutts making mistake by underestimate you, but I won't." He slowly taking stance, arms open and legs extended "My name Maul Deviluke, and I will beat you."

Then he gone

There no other words to explain it. To naked eyes, he just like that, gone. It as if he never there and no one will aware he was there had there no small crater and crack left in ground by him

Shirou eyes widened, for a second his eyes frantically darting toward multiple direction, searching for his enemy and he held his breath when he feel the back of his hair raise, and all instinct or reflex in his body screamed at him

He waste no time to throw his body to aside in instant, just in time to avoid a hand with fingers that extended in claw-manner thrusted to the back of his head, and the boy can feel that the wind seems whipped just by his thrust, a sign that more than enough to tell Shirou that if it hit his head, there would be hole in there.

"Trace On!"

He caught the first one by surprise, and he also underestimate him. But this one? Oh, Shirou can tell this won't be as easy as the first so he will go as best as he could from beginning

Right now focus to defense, after that, counter!

The white-snow chinese sword appear in his right hand, and he quickly push himself just in time to see Maul appear in front of him, hand extended with aim to his face

Kanshou immediately raise, the sword clashed against the hand and parry the limb away, then Bakuya also raised as another arm come and deflect the strike away. Shirou fixed his footstep as soon as he could, the blows not just strong but well aimed and had he normal person he would be blown away by the force behind it, alas he is not and that's the reason he manage to stand despite just blocking punch that could make hole straight to wall of steel

Then they went forward, with Maul the first one that make move. His hands blurred, all of them spread to multiple direction almost at same time, displaying speed and movement that defying Human logic. All of his strikes is accurately aimed, and extremely precision, filled with nothing but pure intent to bring down the boy he currently face

Shirou response to his strike with same vigor as his opponent. Kansho and Bakuya blurred from eyes of men as they clashed against the attacker of their owner, deflecting and parrying away all attacks that come from multiple directions in short time

Their clash only spans of seconds, and yet, more than forty strikes already exchanged against each other, all of them is result of counterattacks and defense from their short battle. And what more amazingly, rather than steel meet flesh and organ, it almost like steel meet another steel, sparks practically spew out from their attacks, wind whipped and screeched from their clash

Shirou slammed Kanshou with as much as force as he currently could, and Maul meet that strike with his own. And when their attacks meet once again, it was the alien that shockingly pushed back, his feet skidding in ground and send him backward roughly about two meters

The Devilukean stare at his fingers with stoic face, his red eyes observing his hands that now bleeding, many nick and scars covered them, proof of that swords not just normal one and dangerous to engaged in short battle

Shirou controlled his breath, he can feel his arms quite sore for blocking all that attack and follow the alien inhumane speed, but he bury those pains away, he has felt worse, this is nothing. He take stance once again and stare at Maul who look at him in new light

"You..." Maul narrowed his ruby colored eyes "Have you ever fought someone with elastic body?"

The moment he asked that, an image of men clad in teacher outfit and familiar face crossed to Shirou mind briefly. However Shirou brush that image away, distraction is the last thing he needed in this situation

"Perhaps..." Shirou responded, voice sounding nonchalant and face calm, not wanting to give his opponent information

"I see... No wonder... Despite all those attacks were unpredictable but you manage to block them all..." Maul voice filled with wonder and respect as he give nod to the boy "However, whoever you face in past, don't compare me with him."

Then the red alien hands moved, they extended, wide spread before he move them. And they all gone. Literally. There no sight of them, no any sign of them never exist, it as if he were born without arms, and part of the shirt he wear also seems cut off

Wordlessly, Maul jump toward him. The sheer of pressure from his legs more than enough onto concrete as the alien lunged at the boy, crossing the distance between them in blink of an eye.

Shirou waste no time to raise Kanshou and Bakuya, bracing himself. However when the alien near him, the boy eyes widened in pure shock

Fists

No matter how wide his eyes spread, he only see _fists_. It come from above. It come from below. It come from right. It come from left. They were everywhere, fists, clenched so tight that he can see their joint and knuckle turned to slight pale

Shirou move his hands, trying his best to block the attack, Kanshou and Bakuya soar to the barrage of fists

He fail

His swords pass through the fists, missing them and when he did, those barrage of strike hit him, straight. Right shoulder, left hip, left shoulder, right hip, left side, right side, and the last strike come in form of both fists planted in his chests.

Shirou soar through, his body hurled like a football kicked by child, he crash to the ground in painful and rough manner, almost like comet that crashed against earth, leaving trail of destruction in his path. The boy see stars and for moment his conscious faded away, he briefly heard Lala's screamed his name but the pain was too overwhelming and he can't reply her, not yet

But still...

'I've had worst!'

Shirou forced his body to raise, even it did nothing but make him wish to scream in pain. Weakly and wobbly, he give pressure to his legs and take breath, only for wincing in pain when he did that 'Fractured ribs.' He thought as he grit his teeth to held back painful groan to come out from his mouth. Still, it did not deter him, slowly but sure, he stand on his feet, Kanshou and Bakuya gone from his arms, they already thrown away when he crashed, so his hand clutched to his chest, where the fists hit him the strongest

Gods, he sure as hell this guy just broke third of his ribs, part of hip bone, and his clavicula as well, and his shoulder just dislocated. He can feel just by moving his limbs it was hurt.

"Still conscious?" Maul sounded surprised at him "I did not aim for kill, however I did not pull back my punches. You should be laying in ground now, I feel your bones snapped under my fingers and yet." He give him appraising look in here

"Hmph, save your compliment." Shirou replied, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, his vision was blur for moment but he keep his eyes sharp to his enemy "This is not the end."

"Shirou-kun!" Lala screamed from far, eyes wide with horror as she stare at the boy that pummeled by her bodyguard moment ago. She quickly take step to his direction "Shirou-kun it-"

"Stay there Lala-san!" Shirou barked at her, eyes keep focus to Maul who haven't moved from his location "It will be over soon." He stated, then he turned to the girl, his painful expression turned to smile, a warm and gentle smile "Don't worry, I will save you."

Six words... A simple six words... And one promise.. A promise that normally would mean nothing since they both barely meet thirty minutes ago and yet... Somehow, it manage to struck to Lala's heart directly, moving her feeling, and she found herself captivated by that smile

It was smile that promising safety. Protection. _Kindness_. A smile that parent give to their children when they sit on their side after telling night story, smile that reassuring that everything will be _okay_ in tomorrow

And yet... Lala found herself feel stung in her eyes... Because that genuine smile was given for her, who did not even bother to explain her real situation to the boy and resulted him got hurt by her bodyguard, someone that won't even think to harm a single hair of her body

"You shouldn't make promise you can't keep, Shirou Yuuki Emiya." Maul commented, voice and face stoic "While I applaud you for manage to still standing even after receive my attack directly but with your current condition?"

"I've had worst in past, trust me, this is nothing." Shirou replied simply as he push himself to stand firm once again, despite the pain, he manage to make his face scrunched to smirk, a smirk that usually certain Counter Guardian wear to annoy people "Now come here and show me that fists you so proud of, Maul Deviluke."

Maul stared at the boy with narrowed eyes, then he replied by giving the boy smirk, but unlike him, this one is feral and filled with anticipation "Very well, Shirou Yuuki Emiya. Let see how you counter my attack!"

And once again, his hands gone from existence, gone from sight of the World. Then the alien flung himself toward the boy, intent to bring him down once again and end the battle between them

Shirou keep his breath calm as he stare at the coming Devilukean. Despite his body feel pain, but his mind is clear as water. His mind drifted to his soul, searching for sword that will allow him to finish this battle

He only saw it for brief moment, for short time, it was when he saw those countless speed and they all slammed to him, pummeling him like a fresh meat. One thing that he sure have now is, his tolerant to pain, ever since dealing with Archer's arm, he used to feel pain because every breath, every small movement, everything he did will make the arm react and give pain sensation to him and he have to get used to it less he will fall and succumb to the pain

So when those fists slammed to him and raining strikes to him, he able to maintain his focus and see through what the secret of Maul attack

On contrary of people think, the secret of his technique not lay in speed, no, while Maul's hands movement indeed faster than Human but that not it secret.

No... It lay in his body... In his body that elastic and able to bend in inhumane angle almost like a rubber

When someone trying to hit fly, it movement actually not fast, as matter of fact, the swing of human hand is faster than it if they compared. But what make Human have quite hard time to hit that fly who slower than them?

It movement...

Fly movement not fast, however what make it hard to hit and unseen by Human, is it able to change it movement direction so sudden that they lost sight of it. It has no limitation in it movement and it make it able to move freely and confuse Human eyes

That's what Maul trick... His hands movement direction constantly change that it make it look like gone from people sight. And Shirou only saw it when they move to strike him, when Maul move them and aim it to not strike in his vital body to not kill him. Had Maul let his hands move randomly Shirou may unable to saw it but because of that, the boy able to see his secret

But still... Even knowing this, it not change they in fact still dangerous. Even if Shirou knew Maul secret, it doesn't change that he still can't block those fists, the movement simply too random at beginning and only can be seen in last moment. And in that last moment Shirou only have one move to block them, and if he block one, the other fist will come and strike him, thus left him open and turn him into sandbag once again

Blocking them with one movement is impossible, the only way to block it is to make distance between them but in his current condition, Shirou doubt he will able to move much

So he solve it by find sword that able to handle it for him

Shirou Emiya is not one who fights. He is nothing more than one who creates. If he can't beat it then he simply need to create what can beat it.

And Shirou found one weapon that will grant him his victory

"Trace On."

The sword in his hand is not a 'crystallised mystery' like many swords in his soul, it is not sword or weapon that represent Heroic Spirit. There was no Hero tied to this sword, only a myth of a man who had never even existed. A legend born from pure fantasy. For all of it's beauty, it was only a mundane sword

And yet... This sword still could stand among the ranks of Noble Phantasm, weapons of legend. This sword real value is not laying in it material or what it made of, but in the history engraved upon it.

And once again, Monohoshi-Zao, sword of Sasaki Kojirou appear in his hands

But even so... This sword is that, a mundane sword... For all it beauty, even if it Reinforced, Shirou doubt it will allow him to beat his enemy that have body structure more thicker and durable than Human

So he alter it... Sharpness given away for durability. Rather than sword for slice and cut, it become sword that blunt, sword that not for kill... But it still contain power to kill in proper hand.

"Brace yourself! Shirou Yuuki Emiya!"

No matter how many fists he see, no matter how many of they cover his sight, there nothing change the fact they not real. Dozens their numbers, but none of them real. Only image that created by two fists who move so random and keep change their directions repeatedly

Different like him... Who produce three attack with only one movement

 _A sword that cut through the space and time themselves_

He call upon the skill of the swordman who failed to engrave his name into legend and yet whose swordsmanship was unparalleled even among servants, a man who could stand amongs Heroic Spirit with nothing but a mundane blade in his hand

 **"Hiken : Tsubame Gaeshi!"**

The reality crack as what was impossible was made into possible. The World rule was bended and twisted under Mystery of the skill of the man who spend his life for nothing but swinging his blade in order to reach legend

Three strikes come from one attack at same time, aimed to head, neck and chest. They lashing against two fist who appear to look dozens by multiple movement with aim to pummel it targets into dirt

The result is obvious

As Shirou finished swinging his sword and Maul stand five feets away behind him, they all stop moving as if time were stopped. Their posture solid and firm, unchanging, appear to be like a statue that impossible to move. Wind whistle between them, breezing their cloth and hair

"Three strike in one move...?" Maul voice was filled with pure awe as he broke the silent "Is this... Your ability? Shirou Yuuki Emiya?"

"No... This is not mine. This was ability that I borrowed." Shirou replied, voice calm and stoic "A copy... But there never rule stated that the copy can't match the original."

"Is that so... Then..." Maul grinned, blood slipped through his teeth, falling to his chin "This is your win Shirou Yuuki Emiya... Take care of Lala-sama."

A sickening 'crack' and 'crunch' echoed in the park as the Devilukean fall to his knee, his eyes rolled to the back, his neck, head and chest marked with severe bruise that look like enough to make him awake in very painful condition next time and he crashed to the ground, following his friend that already in realm of dream

And soon after his fall, Shirou too, dropped to his knee, Monohosi-Zao instantly used as support so he did not fell like Maul

"Shirou-kun!"

Lala immediately appear to his side, her movement so fast that it almost like she teleported to his location. Her hands grasped the boy's and prevent him from falling

"Shirou-kun!" Lala waste no time to help the boy to stand, her face filled with nothing but pure and genuine concern "Are you okay?! Maul didn't hit you too hard did he?"

"I'm fine..." Shirou gasped as he helped by the girl to stand, Monohoshi-Zao dismissed from his hand as he clutch his chest that still hurt. He feel like his body burned, obviously his Magic Circuit just flowed by massive amount of Prana for him to utilize the skill of Sasaki Kojirou, and while it not hurt or cause his mind 'crack' like when he use Berserker's skill, it still not without pain... And fatigue, can't forget fatigue "I can stand by myself Lala-san so..."

"Right." Lala immediately release her grip to make sure the boy comfortable, allowing him to stand on his own and take breath to calm himself "Shirou-kun?" She called

Shirou did not replied in instant, he still focusing to take breath to regain his composure. After few inhale and exhale, he find his body now can be deemed 'fine' so he responded "Yes Lala-sa-"

Once again the boy found his voice died in his throat as he found himself stare at Lala who now look at him with nothing but pure astonishment, awe, respect, and also look that like fans have when they meet their idol directly

"T-THAT WAS SO COOL!" She gushed out, voice filled with wonderment and Shirou practically can see sparks in her greenish-blue eyes, like a child seeing fireworks "You were like! 'Come here! And try it!' and then when Smutts like 'You Brat!' then you knock him down with 'pow' 'pow'! After that you like 'Is that it? Come again!' then, Maul face you and you got beaten! But you still stand even when he ridicule you! You were like 'Fool Villain! Hero like me, won't give up! Come and meet your doom!' then you and Maul facing and each other with whiish, whoosh and pa!"

Shirou didn't know either he should be sweatdropping or chuckle at the exaggeration of Lala's exclamations. The girl practically making sound affects that were followed by wild hand gestures as with every time she talk. It was adorable sight actually but at same time Shirou feel quite embarrassed to be praised so high and have his movement followed or copied like that

"It's nothing." Shirou commented with slight red face "Moreover are you okay Lala-san? Nothing hurt right?"

The boy blinked when Lala suddenly stopped from her rant and give him look, a look that filled with nothing but mixture of amazement and confusion

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Peke screamed from top of Lala's head "You're the one who just facing Maul and Smutt, then got pummeled by the former directly like sandbag and you ask is Lala-sama okay?!" The robot voice clearly make it obvious that it questioned Shirou sanity

"Ahaha." Shirou only can let out sheepish chuckle at that. It was reflex question so he did not thought about it

"Shirou-kun..." Lala cheerful voice suddenly gone, replaced by pure concern "A-Are you okay? Those wounds..."

"I'm fine. A broken bones in here and there but..." Shirou winced as he saw his own condition, his hand despite still can be used but it a bit bended too forward, thanks to the claviculas that broken for that "A good sleep will be fine."

Avalon will take care of it, he maybe won't fully healed but he sure at least tomorrow he will be better than this

"Is that so..." Lala appear to be thoughtful at that before she beamed "Shirou-kun! Shirou-kun are you alien as well?!"

"Ah? No, I'm not." Shirou shake his head "What I did, it was Magecraft."

"Magecraft... Like Magic?"

"You can say so."

"I didn't know Human can use Magic." Lala spoke in amazement

"Well... Human used to." Shirou replied "Right now it uncommon but in past it did, try to read history about Merlin or other legends."

He maybe didn't know is there another Human who can use Magecraft in Earth right now, but he sure as hell there many in past judging by how rich the Mana in air! He can't feel Mana in his World since it already decreased but in here?! He can! Which mean, it was sure as hell Human in this Earth can use Magic in past

"Ohhh! So you're one of those secret and super amazing guy!" Lala concluded with face getting more awe expression

"... Not really." Shirou responded with sweatdrop, he actually didn't know how to respond that comment. On one hand it was right but the way Lala speak it make it like... Quite fantasy "Anyway, Lala-san, we should escape now before he awake." He said as he gestured to Smutts, he only caught by surprise and not defeated completely like Maul after all, and Shirou did not want to fight him if he can avoid it, at least not in his current condition

"Oh right! Let's go back to your house!" Lala replied

"My house?" Shirou blinked "Lala-san as much as I want to have you stay in there but I afraid we can't. There my sisters in there and-"

"Please?" Lala cut him with pleading face "There... There something I want to tell you and..."

Shirou narrowed his eyes at the alien girl, his face was set to troubled expression, but it only for moment before his face back to his soft frame and he give her smile "Alright... Let's go to my home for now."

"Thank you Shirou-kun!"

"It's not problem, still... What we should do to these two?"

"Leave them be for now, I'm sure they will be okay."

* * *

"So... Let me get this straight." Shirou massaged his temple to calm the headache he feel "You're actually not about to be kidnapped or what, but you're runaway from your planet since your father wish to marry you with someone -that still not decided since there the candidates were too many. And those guys who come here is actually our bodyguard?"

They now already back in his room, Shirou himself already have his wound treated at least. Bandage wrapped over his chest and shoulders, ensuring the bones to stay there when Avalon work it magic, and he now clad in

"Yep!" Lala nodded in cheerful manner

"And now I beat them up it will make me look like kidnapper or someone who try to keep you away from them, which paint me as some kind of criminal?"

"Yep!"

Shirou take deep breath, he try to calm himself, he really did. And despite he did not react outwardly but right now he really wish to tore all his white hairs from his head! Heck! If he can kick his own ass, he surely would do that without second thought!

Seriously, he really should talk with those aliens rather than fighting them before. This is why Tohsaka often chided him for always jumping when problem come! He really need to think before act! Gah! Sometime he wish he can stuck foot to his own mouth!

"I'm sorry."

Shirou broke out from his own self-loathing when the alien suddenly apologizing, he stare at her and found the girl looked down, face hided from him and he can see there shame in there

"I didn't tell you or try to stop you. Instead I allow you to face my bodyguards and now you hurt like this..." Lala murmured with genuine shame in her voice

"Hey, hey it's okay." Shirou comfort her in instant, he place hand on her shoulder, prompting Lala to look up at him "Look, it not completely your fault. It's mine as well, if I'm not hard-headed and jump to conclusion so fast like before, I won't be injured."

"But-"

"Lala-san, I'm fine. This is caused by _myself_. I offer you my help in first place remember? The moment you accept it, it no longer become your responsibility but mine so it's okay."

Lala only silent and stare at Shirou, her ashamed face melted and turned to pure confusion, though there still sadness in her eyes "Why?" She asked "Why? Why are you helping me so much? We barely know each other and I'm stranger to you. So why?"

For normal people, they will give many reason. They didn't know why perhaps, or they will said cool line like 'there no way I can leave girl alone' or things like that

However to Shirou Emiya, his reason is simple

"Because there's nothing wrong with helping people."

Even if he had abandon his ideal for her sake, for the girl he love so much, Shirou Emiya will always be distorted person. Even if he spend his live with Sakura Matou, but he will always find way to help people, albeit the woman he love will become main priority, but if he could, he still going to do it

Because that... Is what kind of person Shirou Emiya is...

Shirou feel his World flipped up after he saying that, and he mean it, literally. The pink haired alien crashed to Shirou in less than second, sending him fall to the ground and cradling him like no tomorrow

"Oh Shirou-kun! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated the words like a mantra with squeal. The happiness and joy in her voice couldn't be more obvious as she rubbed her cheek to Shirou "Shirou-kun thank you!"

"Y-Your welcome Lala-san!" Shirou squeaked, actually squeaked almost like a girl. His face were quite red and he can feel how Lala chest brushed against his, the nice smell from the alien did not helping at all and only make him harder to control his hormone "L-Lala-san! C-Can you release me? I-I feel quite uncomfortable like this."

Lala leaned back from him, however she still didn't release her hold over him, her eyes stare down at Shirou red face. She study his facial feature for a seconds before she smiled "Nope!"

"E-Eh?" Shirou blinked "W-What do you mean by no?!"

"Shirou-kun is not allowed to call me Lala-san anymore!" Lala declared "We are friend now, and Shirou-kun must call me Lala-chan or Lala!"

"Eh? B-But that!"

"Then I going to hug Shirou-kun again!"

With that, the girl leaned down again and snuggle to the boy who have his face redder if possible, the boy already can feel part of his crotch a litte tight, it certainly not helping that Lala quite well-endowed for someone at her age

"L-Lala! Please! C-Can you release me?"

Lala stop her snuggle and she pulled back, her cute smile that make Shirou blush turned to pout, an expression that only make the boy face redder "Muu! Shirou-kun no fun!"

"Just please get off me!"

She did as he asked as she pull herself back, her pout still glued to her face as she sit back in ground and Shirou push himself

"So..." Lala began as she watch Shirou brush himself "What we going to do now?"

"We going to do?" Shirou repeated with blink

"Yes! Right now I'm bonded to Shirou-kun since Shirou-kun said you going to help me!" Lala answered with bright expression "So what our plan?" She asked again "Oh by the way, it mean we going to sleep together!" She said happily "Ohh! I always want to have slumber party!"

Shirou open his mouth, then he close it, he open it again, and he close it again, this time with a inaudible click.

She's right... There nothing wrong in her statement. He did promise her he will help and he have no intention to pull back his words... However the part of sleeping together for some reason sounded so wrong and...

It was right things to have Lala stay close with him. So when next time their bodyguard come once again he can explain the story and reasoning with them, Lala presence also clearly going to be needed so separating from her is not option but...

'On one hand, I clearly can't take her to guest room. Mikan and Riko could find out and that is the last thing I want to happen, explaining this to them will take time... However on another hand...'

Sleeping with women is improper. Ohh, make no mistake he not that innocent anymore, not after spending time with Sakura. However because of that reason it make him uncomfortable... But...

"I will get futon and extra pillow, you can use my bed." Shirou sighed as he stand and walk over to his cabinet to take them

He never drink alcohol in his life but now he start to wondering maybe he should started from now, for some reason he feel his life will be turned to crazy from now on

Later in future Shirou will look back at this day and let lout dry and deadpan laugh.

Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please Help Me Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome back everyone!" Illya chirped happily as she pacing around the desk "This is Illyasviel von Einzbern speaking!"

"And this is Miyu Edefelt." Miyu said as she bowed to the audience

"And this is Berserker!"

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

""Welcome back to Einzbern Consultation Room!"" They intoned with cheerful grin -smile in Miyu's case

"So! We enter the third chapter of this story." Illya started while holding note "And this far we have 180+ Favs and 190+ Foll. Hmm, not bad, only two chapter but it manage to pierce through hundred." She said with grin

"Well, the idea is unique after all." Miyu commented "WWBG maybe have hazard and bad grammar, but you can't deny he have good imagination and idea for plots."

"True, true." Illya nodded in agreement "I guess that can compensate for the hazard grammar in story at least." She said before throwing away the note "Anyway, before we start our conversation, there review that WWBG wish to reply." She pull out another note and read it "To "BrokenFantasm", reviewer without id. I did not turn on my review alert doesn't mean I didn't check on it. The last chapter manage to get around 31+ review and I read them all." She narrowed her eyes and give look to camera "Well, you all not need to afraid to not have your review readed, one thing that sure, WWBG is Review-Slut."

"That's he is." Miyu nodded in agreement before she grimaced "It quite crude for my taste."

"Agree." Illya grimaced as well "Okay maybe not slut, but he love review, I mean, _really_ love it. More than favs and foll, so you not need to afraid your review won't be read by him." Illya informed with nod and firm, cute face "Now, since we done with that! Let's focus to the topic of this Consultation!"

"Illya, wait." Miyu called, gaining the white haired girl attention "There's review from Muaji that asked about Riko and Shirou. Shouldn't Riko fine seeing Shirou washing himself?"

"... Haha, no..." Illya deadpanned "Obviously no. Try to imagine have your sister in puberty age enter bathroom when you, a naked and healthy boy washing yourself, what do you think she will did?" She asked in flat voice

...

"That's what I thought." Illya said dryly "Beside, this is Riko we talking about. She maybe female and not completely like Rito because of that, but she sure as hell inherit his 'innocent' and 'pure' nature." She added with snicker "Anyway, let's move into the main topic of this conversation, can't have our time cut before we finish like yesterday now right?" She grumbled as she pull out chalk and went to the board

[Shirou Yuuki Emiya and Ciel.]

"Our current topic is about Shirou's Magecraft and new 'body' today." Illya spoke aloud while tapping the name of Shirou with stick "If we want to start comparison and find how good he is, it's best to start with Ciel." She said as she tapped Ciel name "For your information, those who don't know Ciel, she's one of the strongest Human in current era of Nasuverse, she capable to fight Servant in defensive manner."

"You can search her name. Google : Type Moon Ciel to find more about her." Miyu said as she raising small board with image of google and Ciel Type Moon words typed below it

"To put it bluntly, Shirou is comparable to Ciel." Illya went on "He capable to jump from one roof to another, and he also can carry Lala's without breaking sweat. He have Magic Circuit that more than her and the quality also one level better than her. With this it safe to say that Shirou is one of the best Human if compared to back whose in Nasuverse.

"And unlike Ciel who dabble in Numerology, High Speed Incantation, Simplified Repetitive Incantation and Necromancy, Shirou is good in Alteration, Graduation Air, Projection, and moreover Reinforcement."

Illya eyes narrowed sharply at the last part before she wrote in board again

[Souichirou Kuzuki.]

"And with good Reinforcement, even normal Human capable to fight Servant." Illya commented as she tapping the name she just wrote with her stick "Souichirou Kuzuki is prime example of this, with Caster Reinforcement spell, he capable to kill Rider and almost get Saber as matter of fact.

"Now while Shirou Reinforcement is far from Caster level, however with body that capable to fight Servant at least, and his level of Reinforcement that good, followed by Magic Circuit that proper, this make Shirou indeed can fight toe on toe with Servant."

"And that not adding his unique style of fighting." Miyu added "Shirou fighting style is originally created to fight entity that stronger than him after all."

"Indeed, Onii-chan is very strong in here." Illya nodded with beatific expression before her face turned to grimace "However there lay a problem. While Onii-chan is stronger than Ciel, unlike her, he didn't have her immortality." She then draw crude image of Shirou with hole in his chest "If he got fatally wounded then he dead, and he also need to be careful with his Reinforcement less it out of control and he can accidentally blow his own muscle." She draw image of Shirou hand exploded in gory manner "Yeah, not very good image."

"Thankfully, Shirou have Avalon inside him." Miyu commented

"That's right! Thankfully Shirou have Avalon with him!" Illya agreed with big grin "The Author actually didn't know did Avalon removed from his body or not in Heaven's Feel route, however whichever it is, Avalon stay with him in this story."

"Speaking about Reinforcement, Illya, the Reinforcement that Shirou use in here seems..." Miyu scrunched her eyebrow "Strange. I mean, we had seen how Rin or other Magus done Reinforcement but..."

"Notice it aren't you?" Illya chuckled "Yes, Shirou Reinforcement is indeed abnormal compared to other. As you can see, he did not enchant his muscle and bone in instant like everyone, he done it slowly and carefully.

"Why? To get better result, to make the Reinforcement surpassing normal one, he did it in his own way. Of course by I mean his own way, is result from reckless and untested and dangerous way." She deadpanned "This is similar like when he try to turn his nerve into Magic Circuit. Shirou experiment with Reinforcement that thankfully succeed

"Shirou trying to mimic Caster Reinforcement that increase Human strength ten times. However he knew there's no way he can duplicate it since he don't know how it work, so he try other way, Reinforce his body slowly and increase it strengths and durability step per step

"Normally this will make his body burst. No matter what there no way Human flesh, bone and organ can take it. This no exception even for Rin Tohsaka because if this is possible, then all Human in Nasuverse will be powerful

"But Shirou is not normal. He have Avalon inside him that lessening the burden his body carry when they Reinforced, and it can be said because he is incarnation of Sword as well, he have Reality Marble inside him and it make his body abnormal. Thus allowing him able to use this Reinforcement, though he need time to able to strengthen his body ten times than normal Human, but if he did, Shirou can be said possessing strength of Heroic Spirit! And that not adding his tolerant to pain from having his body everyday skewered by Archer's arm from inside during the War!"

"Wow..." Miyu breathed in awe "Shirou really OP in here huh?"

"Not really." Illya brushed the comment "He will be only that strong if he have proper preparation and enough time. And we all knew Shirou luck is bad that mostly he won't have time since he got ambushed or things like that. And for all his strength, his body only Human, a few good hits and he will die."

Miyu put thoughtful face at that, rubbing her chin while comprhending what her boss just said "Then... We won't see him at his full power?"

"I never said so." Illya give sly grin "We will see Shirou in full power. The author already have plan and.." She leaned to her friend and whispered "I sneak to his office and read plan he designed for that battle."

"Really?!" Miyu gasped "But Illya! That's dangerous! What if he found out about it?!"

"He already did." Illya snorted "And... Well, I was about punished but thanks to my beauty and cuteness he allow me free!" She declared proudly while making pose "One thing that sure, WWBG clearly have weakness to cute child! And I won't hesitate to strike it!"

"..." Miyu only can sweatdropped at the blatant comment and declaration before she shake her head "So about that battle?"

"Well..." Illya in here look a bit sheepish "I maybe can escape from his wrath from peeking some of script, however he warn me to not tell anybody so..."

"Then why you wasting time telling us this?" Miyu deadpanned "It only going to make the reader and I, curious and felt like we got played."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Illya clapped her hands in apologetic manner "Didn't mean to! I just want to tell you all that there will be epic battle in future where Shirou use all his power so you won't be disappointed so..."

"Move the topic." Miyu said with shake of her head "His Reality Marble, what about it?"

"It still not complete." Illya answered "If this is Shirou from UBW or Fate then he maybe already can use it. However, this Shirou is from Heaven Feel. In this route Shirou power is fully depend on Archer's arm, Shirou maybe able to use Projection and Tracing thanks to Archer's knowledge, but utilize Reality Marble?" She shake her head "No, it still not done. Add the fact Shirou himself still in dilemma right now since he don't know what path he should take."

"It's quite hard for Shirou as well huh?"

"You can say so. Anyway, let's move to another topic!" Illya declared "Another topic we will... Wait, Miyu." She called her assistant "How much time we have now?"

Miyu glanced at the watch on her wrist that popped from nowhere before looking to Illya "We will be over soon."

"For some reason I'm not surprised." Illya dully commented "Well, it seems another topic will be covered in next time. And it will be Devilukean!" She informed "We will talk about Devilukean, their strength and ability. Like you all read, Maul and Smutts in Canon is nothing but minor characters!"

"It won't be like that in here." Miyu added "Well, they will stay as Minor, however they will play role in future. What we mean is, Maul and Smutts is bodyguard that personally went with Zastin, a swordsman who can be said as the best in Galaxy. That mean they not weakling, they have skills."

"We will explore more about them and other Devilukean in next meeting." Illya finished after her assistant "And we also going to bring guest to help us!" She added while waggling her eyebrow "Miyu!"

"This is Miyu Edefelt."

"And this is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Give this story more favorite."

"Give this story more follow."

""And give more review!"" They intoned while bowing ""See you all in next chapter!""

* * *

 **Well, I must say I'm indeed surprised that this story almost reach 200 favs and fols only in two chapter. I mean that was impressive and quite feat, and it only been a week ever since this story released!**

 **I bet none of you expect fight in this chapter? Hahaha surprise! Well I originally plan to make this chapter into Humor. However when I think about it, I decide that you all need to know more about Shirou**

 **We already cover his personality and mind in previous chapter, so I decide to cover his ability and strength in here. So I make him fight in here to show you all how strong Shirou is**

 **Next chapter will be Zastin meeting with Shirou and he got full story of what he currently in! Stay tune to know how it will going!**

 **Ja Ne XD**


	4. Devilukean (II)

**Chapter 3. The Devilukean. Part II**

* * *

Mikan found this morning quite unusual

For one, the plant outside look a bit dryer than usual. She didn't notice this at first, it hard to tell, but she did when she visiting the garden outside to take fresh air.

She awake early because like they discussed yesterday to make breakfast and everything else. Shirou going to visit their dad to give food and clean his place, obviously because he stay in there and have deadline soon that place will be as dirty as trash can

But imagine her surprise when she come down and clean the hallway she notice Shirou's bag and shoes still in their place.

It mean Shirou still not leaving house for some reason, and it was strange for him to be not in kitchen or handling house like usual

Mikan lips quirked a bit to upward at her brother image

Seriously, Mikan won't even deny and will admit it aloud that Shirou is anyone hoping as big brother. For her, Shirou presence is almost like blessing

He's kind, reliable, funny -in his own way sometime, and always there when she need him. Be it urgent matter or simple one. And even if he was busy or things like that but he won't hesitate to drop what he did in order to help her or Riko

She know well how her friends that visit her one or two times, or when Shirou goes to her school to give things that forgotten, talking about him. How they wish to have kind big brother like him. Albeit his appearance a bit strange due to mixture of white and orange hair, and his heterochromatic eyes, but for some reason there this aura or something that emit from Shirou and express nothing but kindness, add the fact he not looking bad as well and have above standard face

Well too bad for her friends and everyone, Shirou is _her_ big brother

However for all his kindness, Mikan knew that her brother is.. A bit stupid or idiot under few circumstance... He was too kind, too good for his own. There's time when she remember that Shirou goes home late due to must fixing machine from his school, their parent quite worry when Shirou didn't come home until night

Really, for all his kind and gentle nature that make him favored or respected by people, it seems those also traits that become his weakness and fragile point

That's why she always help him whenever she can. She knew that Shirou taking role as big brother very seriously despite they all knew he is adopted -and even he did Mikan won't hesitate to boldly declare that no big brother better than him-, and for that, as her little sister, it was her job to help him if she can

Sometime when Shirou too caught in his own business such as studying, or going out -which a bit rare for the former and the latter more often- Mikan won't call or bother him, she allow Shirou to did whatever he did and she taking care the house silently along with Riko that agreed to help Shirou

Riko maybe can't cook, but she still can do other house chore without much problem. Her big sister also often hanging around Shirou in school if she could, it because despite he respected by students in school but there few who dislike him, and since they can't do anything in public, they try to take advantage by using their kindness and request him to do something

Riko presence though, thankfully make those kind of people hesitate, and despite she's known a bit timid and meek in school, but there Haruna, Mio and Risa or one of them hanging with her and unlike Riko, they clearly not meek girl.

Sometime when Shirou relaxing or in sofa, she go to him and give him back massage to make her rest more effective... Albeit there many times they got switched, with her the one who got massaged instead of him

On her defense, Shirou massage is quite good. Seriously her big brother seems can do anything that related to house-management. He can cook, clean, doing chores, polite, kind, massage! Heck! He is the perfect epiphany of house husband!

Sometime she wonder why the heck Shirou born as man! Something that shared by many people, including their own whole family. Riko particularly is the one who often complain, in Mikan's own opinion it could be because she really suck at cooking and her pride as women got stung by Shirou who outdone her... Okay, screw outdone, she was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

"Riko..." She called as she place the last foods to table, she make for three, not as good as Shirou's, it only salad; carrot and lettuce, miso soup, rice and leftover of chicken from dinner yesterday. She actually want to grill some fish or make one that a bit good, but in morning she not that diligent or in mood to make something big

"Yes?" Riko asked, she already clad in her school uniform and just sitting on table after washing few dishes

"Go call Shirou in his room."

Riko blinked, obviously surprised "Shirou in his room? Didn't he said he going to visit dad this morning?"

"He did, but he still not leaving." Mikan answered as she remove her apron and put it away "His shoes and bags still in house so it mean he's in here. Don't know why, just go to check his room and call him that breakfast ready."

"If you say so..."

Mikan watched as Riko stood from her place and went to where their brother room. Thankfully she didn't trip or slipped and flipped table or chair, seriously that has happen before and it not just once but many times. Shirou maybe can tolerate her and will happily make breakfast once again but Mikan?

Yeah, thanks but no. She maybe find doing house chores a bit fun -having place clean and all of course make people happy right? But when in morning? Let just say she's person who not diligent when in morning

"KYAAAA!"

Mikan broke out from her stupor when scream of her sister reverberated in the house. The youngest child of Yuuki family head snapped to where her sister just went moment ago

"Riko?"

She waste no time to walk out from the dining room, wishing to check why her sister scream like that. As she stepped into living room, she meet Riko who scrambling in her way, face red almost rivaling boiled crab and breath quite ragged

"Sis? What's wrong?" Mikan asked her big sister

"Naked!" Riko blurted out, face mixture of panic, embarrassed and shock "Naked! Pink hair! Shirou! Naked! Sleeping!"

Mikan only can sweatdropped at her sister who sputter random things and in incoherent manner, all while flailing her arms wildly in exaggerated manner almost like trying to use her limbs to fly

The brown haired girl allow herself to sigh. Judging by how she react and talk, Riko probably caught Shirou changing or things like that. Seriously, she always found herself in situation like that, it as if God above decide to use her as amusement source

"EEK!"

Mikan blinked as another scream heard by her. However unlike Riko's this one is... Strange... It quite high pitched voice, yet it not belong to girl... It almost like sound of male that...

"Shirou?!" She gasped

Hearing Riko scream is not strange, it often happen after all but Shirou is another case. She ran pass through her sister who stare at the direction of the scream come

"Wait! Mikan!" Riko called as she follow her sister who ran to their brother room

Mikan arrive in there less than ten seconds, Shirou's room not far after all and it near the entrance door, which happen to near living room. As soon she arrive, she turned to the room and barged in

"Shirou! What happ-"

Mikan cut herself with choked gasp

* * *

Shirou awoken by a scream

It was scream from familiar person, one that he live with for a years and the longest

He not even bother to yell back or what, the moment the scream reach his ears, Shirou eyes snapped open, gray iron and golden honey orbs revealed to the World and he bolted from his bed

Swords, dozen of them already created in his mind and it only going to take less than two seconds for them to manifested to the World, ready to be used to strike down those who dare to harm or threatening his little sister, as matter of fact, his fingers already etended in gripping motion, when he swung his hands, sword will come from it

However when he wake up, for some reason he found there something hold his right hand, preventing him from stand fully. He quickly snapped his neck and see what holding him

Only for feeling his breath freeze in his lung for second as he saw Lala on his side, in same futon with him instead of his bed that he give to her last night

And she naked, fully naked from top to bottom, sleeping peacefully while snuggling to his side. Her smooth and beautiful legs wrapped over his, thigh closing to his crotch. Her tender and soft hands cling to his right's while one of them dangerously very close to his private area that... Having morning wake up as well

Normally Shirou will be calmer about situation like this. However in morning, where his focus is not in right place and he forced to awake due to Riko's scream, Shirou unfortunately anything but calm

"Mmm? Morning already?" The pink haired alien awoke slowly, raising from her slumber, appear to be not disturbed by Riko's scream but Shirou who move from his position

This did nothing but make Shirou get better view of her healthy and well-endowed body... And as well make her arm moved and touch him... Or rather part of him

"EEK!"

The scream he let out resemble sound of men got choked and forced to squeak out. The red-white haired boy waste no time to bolt away from Lala, scrambling like got chased by scary creature and have his back hit the wall, all with face color that rivaling tomato

"Umm?" Lala meanwhile flail a bit since the boy suddenly pull himself from her, however it didn't do anything to her as she regain her balance easily and stretched her body in suggestive manner "*yaaawn* Morning Shirou-kun." She greeted in soft voice

" ***1/:5'*+ %^ &_!**"

The pink haired alien blinked, her face show pure confusion and she tilt her head "Is that some kind of tribal language Earthling use? I don't know what it mean."

No, it's not. It actually words that malformed and putted together in incoherent manner. Because that's what currently Shirou brain condition is, a mess that trying to put itself together

After his brain finally rebooting, the boy realize that he still staring at the girl naked body and waste no time to slam his hand to his eyes and cover his sight "L-Lala!" He stuttered "W-Why are you naked?!"

"Eh? I always sleep naked." Lala informed with innocent look

That was not good things! Not at all! It was fine if she sleep by herself naked but when there's him in the room?! Seriously what is wrong with this girl?!

'Alien Shirou, alien.' He thought to himself "A-Anyway, p-please cover yourself." Still with hand covering his eyes, Shirou trying to reach something that could be used to cover Lala's, however it seems the universe decide to give him his sister luck for moment as he tripped over the futon and-

CRASH!

"Shirou-kun!"

"Woah!"

Crashed to Lala and both of them fell to the ground once again, with Shirou on top of the pink haired alien, one of his hand setting firmly to her breast while the other went down, directly touching tip of her-

"Ahh!" Lala gasped out, her face turned to slight pink "S-Shirou-kun! M-My tail!"

It was at this moment that Mikan decide to barging to the room

"Shirou! What happ-"

Mikan voice turned to strangled gasp as she saw what her brother currently in

Naked beautiful girl, check

Hand groping her breast, check

Thigh pressed to her region area, check

Face only few inches away from her, check

"Shirou..." Mikan whispered, eyes and jaw wide open. For all years she never once saw him show intimacy to opposite gender, it not like he's gay or such things. No, Mikan know better -albeit she questioning this silently in past- that his brother have no interest in romance for some reason that unknown to all

And yet... To see him suddenly straddling over beauty like this...

Shirou meanwhile snapped from Lala's and turned to Mikan who staring at him, behind her there Riko as well and both of their faces was red

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" He defended himself hastily, removing his hand from Lala breast and unconsciously moving his other hand that touch her tail, rubbing it further

"Ah!" Lala moaned, feeling jolt struck her body from her tail "S-Shirou-kun! S-Stop rubbing it!" She begged in tone that mixed between plea and pleasure

"E-Eh?!" Shirou attention back to Lala who squirming under him, his face red as he heard the sexy voice of the alien "R-Rubbing it?!"

"I-I'm sensitive down there!" Lala squeaked

"S-Sensitive?!"

"... I... We..." Mikan slowly, shakingly, move her hand to the door knob and gulped with red face "We sorry for interrupting." She stated as she slowly close the door

"Wait Mikan!" Shirou yelled, comical tears start to gather around his eyes "I told you this isn't what it looks like!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Mikan said aloud as she glancing between Shirou and the pink haired girl "Last night you go out because want to buy something in grocery shop then you saw Lala-san here got chased and you help her and after you done she already pass out then you decide to bring her home?"

"Yes." Shirou nodded, face looking solemn

"Yup!" Lala cheerfully added, contrast of Shirou's who looking stoic, Lala was anything but that

Mikan stare at Shirou, then stare at Lala, then return to Shirou, then she flip up the table in comical manner "Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'm going to believe in that!"

Shirou only can sweatdropped as she stare at Mikan who looking at him with twitching eyes. This for some reason quite familiar

"And how do you know I'm lying?" Shirou asked

"One, if she got chased by stranger." Mikan pointed to Lala who smiling "She clearly not going to have that cheerful kind of look." Shirou blanched slightly at this "Two, she was in your room not in guest room and she was naked. If she chased by stranger there's no way she going to trust men so fast let alone sleeping naked with one in same room." Shirou palmed his face with inward groan hearing this, Mikan clearly got point in there "And three, your face give it away." She stated dully, gesturing to his grim face "Seriously Shirou, that kind of expression did not suit you at all."

Shirou close his eyes and massaging his ache temple. Seriously Mikan remind him to Illya, a lot. Not just she's a bit lazy and always playful, but she also smart, like, really smart. Illya was like that and even if they only together for short time but Shirou knew the girl is more than she look

His experience facing Berserker is more than enough to proof that

"Wow! You're pretty smart Mikan-san!" Lala gushed in instant after hearing her

"Thank you Lala-san." Mikan replied to her cheerfully

"You know? It was actually very good deduction but at same time also a bit creepy." Riko muttered before give her look "Where you learn becoming detective?"

"Thanks for Batman from Batman: Arkham City for that." Mikan replied in slight prideful voice "Now, tell us the damn truth Shirou, not that bullshit."

"Language Mikan!" Shirou admonish her on reflex, seriously where she got that language from?! Must be from those games she played. It doesn't matter though, now Shirou really racking his brain to find good reasons, obviously he can't just tell them that Lala is alien it for their own safety! It almost like Fuji-nee case when Holy Grail War happen!

However there two problem... Two big problem

One, unlike Saber who look Human and know how to behave... Lala's tail and personality clearly not helping, not at all. Two, Mikan and Riko stay with him, stay in one house, 24/7. That clearly not a good sign, with how Lala behave this far...

Oh, there extra one, unlike Fuji-nee who a bit naïve and gullible, Mikan is not... Riko maybe did but his youngest sister? Definitely not

And unlike all Magus, Shirou didn't know how to hypnotize people, erasing people memories or things like that!

Time... He need more time to come out with good idea or reason! Or at least half truth! Wait, he already did, telling them that Lala is being chased! Gah! Then he need to edit the story more then!

Speaking about time...

"Aren't you two supposed to go to school now?" Shirou asked

The two sisters blinked at the sudden question, then at same time, in unison, their faces scrunched to mixture of shock and dumbfounded

"Did... Did you just shamelessly using very cliche reason and trying to avoid this conversation?" Mikan asked in pure disbelief

"He's not wrong though." Riko commented as she glanced at the clock "School will start and-"

"And how about you?" Mikan asked to Shirou, arms crossed and give look to him "

"I won't go to school today." Shirou shake his head negatively "I have things to do and also need to visit dad so..."

"Shirou..." Mikan cut him with scowl "This is about Lala-san isn't it?" She asked bluntly

"... Yes. Yes this is about Lala-san." Shirou admitted in slight resigned voice, knowing that lying further is useless

"Then-"

"You will tell us later right?" Riko chimed in, cutting Mikan from speaking further "After we go back from school, right?"

"Yes, yes I will." Shirou answered with nod

"Good then." Riko slowly stood and neating her skirt "Come on Mikan, let's go to school, we going to be late."

"E-Eh?" Mikan blinked in bewilderment "Riko! But-"

"Shirou will tell us later after school." Riko cut her with small frown "It's not like he going to make believable lie anyway. Shirou can't lie to us."

Shirou blanched openly at that, even if it true but it still hurt for some reason

"Beside, have faith in him." Riko added, she then turned to Shirou and smiled "He's our big brother, he want the best for us after all. And he have his own privacy Mikan."

Riko maybe huge klutz, easy to tease, and not that good managing chores. But it was without doubt she's not stupid. She knew her brother hiding something and right now buying time, trying to find reason. However she knew whatever it is, Shirou try to protect them

And while she dislike this, but Shirou have his own privacy. Her brother always open to them and be there for them, he had done so much and the least thing she could do to repay that is to respect him

"Well..." Mikan show troubled look for moment as she glanced at Shirou and Lala... Who now reading magazine and practically ignoring them "If you say so." She agreed reluctantly

"Then, we will go to school Shirou. Give our regard to dad okay?"

"Yes, be careful on your way." Shirou commented, mentally he give cheer to Riko as both of them left. When Mikan goes first, Shirou called her other sister "Riko!"

"Hm?" Riko turned to him

Shirou give her smile, a warm and geniune smile "Thank you."

Riko only stare at him for one second before she reply him with same expression, geniune smile "Your welcome."

As Shirou watch Riko left to the entrance house, he can't help but feel proud to the girl. Despite her clumsy behavior but Riko clearly have her moment, one that leave impression to Shirou, a moment that show she was indeed someone like her age

"You sisters were nice."

Shirou turned to Lala who looking at him with smile. Inwardly he kind of grateful that Lala didn't said anything to his sisters and only sit and allowing him to do the talk

"Yes they are." Shirou responded kindly, giving the girl smile as well. He let out small sigh and rub his temple "Now Lala, can you tell me why you were in my futon this morning? I mean, I give you my bed so..."

"Shirou-kun look hurt last night." Lala replied, making the man blink "You squirm and twitching in your futon so I hug you so you feel better! My mom always do that to me when I'm in pain!"

Squirming? It possibly could be because his wounds regenerated last night and cause him discomfort. It really have been years ever since he have broken bones or injuries like last night after all, ever since in this World the worst one he get is only fracture, and those healed in next day

Now though... He still can feel his bones not fully recover, but it not like last night where small movement make him hurt, he also have no more problem in breathing

Avalon really did it job pretty good

"I appreciate you attempting to help Lala but it not necessary." Shirou said with sigh, his face then turned to slight red "I don't know how in Deviluke but it was not proper for men and women to sleep in one room... Especially if one of them naked and sneaking to other bed."

"Really?" Lala appear to be disappointed judging by her expression "Sorry..." She muttered "Then! I won't sleep at your side naked anymore!" She then gestured to the cloth she currently wear, a light blue t-shirt with red shorts "Riko-san give me this cloth! So it won't be problem anymore when we sleep together!"

"It still inappropriate for men and women sleeping together." Shirou said bluntly

"Huh?" Lala tilted her head "Really? Then if mother and her son sleeping together it considered as inappropriate?"

"That was different thing Lala and-" Shirou cut himself with groan, this clearly not something he want to discuss in this early "Look, Lala, I will go take a bath for now. You can do anything as long you not go outside, after that we discuss your problem and how to handle it okay?"

Lala beaming expression was enough to blind his eyes for second "Sure!"

However before Shirou can do anything, sounds of door clicked open caught his attention, the boy briefly wonder whose coming back at this hour? Does Riko or Mikan forget something?

That thought however washed away when suddenly alien smell -no pun intended of course- invade his nose, his eyes widened and he feel every fiber of his muscle freeze for second

'It can't be!'

"Shirou..." Riko suddenly enter the living room, her face a bit troubled and Mikan was behind her, she look confused "There someone looking for you and Lala-san."

"Looking for me?" Lala blinked in confusion

Stepping pass through the Yuuki's sisters, is a man. A handsome man that look like in middle or early twenties, his hair color is greyish, his eyes bold blue like deep sea, he stand towering over the girls about two meters. He clad in white bone demonic design armor with pauldron that has two large ruby colored jewels embedded to it, followed by cape that covering his back

"Zastin!" Lala gasped at the sight of the men who has been looking over her for years

"Lala-sama." Zastin responded, voice eerily calm and there relief in there "It's nice to see you seems okay." He said to her before turned to Shirou, his blue eyes that seems soft when looking to Lala now hardened "So you are Shirou Yuuki Emiya, the one who best Maul and Smutts last night." He stated in matter of fact tone

Shirou only have one thing crossed in his mind as he stared at the alien who look at him with stoic face

'Shit!'

* * *

The tension in the dining room was obvious

Despite the foods that served on table looking delicious and their smell enough to make people salivating, but it did not enough to change the atmosphere in there. Even Mikan and Riko who only have small amount of knowledge of what happened can feel it, for once they can see their big brother looking very serious, far more serious than they ever seen in their live

The only one who didn't look bothered is Lala who eating the food

"Mmmm! Shirou-kun! This is good!" Lala moaned pleasantly "I don't know Earthling food can be this delicious!"

'Earthling?' Riko and Mikan asked in their mind

"Indeed, this food is one of the best I ever eat despite it look simple." Zastin commented with small and polite smile

"Thank you." Shirou accepted the compliment nonchalantly, his face was stoic as he looking at Zastin with analytical expression

Despite his calmness, the man himself actually very far from it in inside. His mind currently in frantic, trying to find plan and strategy to solve his current predicament. The biggest problem is Riko and Mikan presence

Shirou knew there chance that the alien will come soon to their house but he didn't expect him to come this early! Moreover right now there Riko and Mikan whom he trying and desperately to stay away from this kind of situation! He don't want to put them in danger after all for obvious reason

He had told them to go back to school, however it seems they notice that whatever currently he face is more serious than they thought so they decide to abandon school for today and stuck with him! Even Riko agree as well!

Thankfully he manage to make them promise to not butted in conversation or asking things, at least not until they done and they agree only to watch and listen

Other than that another thing that good for him is, this Zastin person, is someone who have honor and dignity.

His presence remind him of Saber, regal, strong, confident, royalty. Unlike Maul and Smutts yesterday who seems only bodyguard, Zastin is clearly someone on different league. He related to high class directly, he probably close to Lala father and know him personally

"Alright let's we go straight to the point then." Zastin spoke as he wipe his mouth with tissue "After hearing Maul and Smutts report yesterday and see Lala-sama condition, I sure it was only big understanding."

"Yes." Shirou agreed with nod "Lala has told me about how she escape from her homeland instead chased by kidnappers." He then allow small grimace crossed his face "Maul-san and Smutts-san, I hope they okay, they did right?"

"Indeed they were fine." Zastin confirmed "Their pride a bit bruised maybe but there no major harm done." He reassured before putting thoughtful face and he crack small smirk "Well, Maul injury maybe a bit moderate. But he's fine, in fact he seems quite eager to have rematch with you."

"Really?" Shirou hold back blanch, he still can feel the phantom pain of the red skinned alien strikes. That was clearly not pleasant "Well, I not that eager to have rematch actually, I'm not fan of fighting."

"Not according to what he said last night." Zastin pointed dryly making the boy flinched

"Yeah, sorry for that." Shirou apologized "I should talk in first place but... I kind of jumping to conclusion."

"So I've been told." Zastin grunted before he let out small sigh "But I guess I also need to apologize for their sake, they usually more patient than that and should explain situation rather than accept your challenging attitude. But because we forced to chase Lala-sama for hours..."

"Then there's nothing to be apologized. Both of us make mistake, let's agree to put this behind us." Shirou calmly suggested

"Indeed." Zastin nodded "However that still doesn't change our situation." His eyes trailed to Lala "Lala-sama you have to go home."

"No!" Lala defiantly denied

"Lala-sama please, this is the sixth time you escape. Your father will get mad if you keep doing this."

"I don't care! Successor or not I'm sick and tired of having to sit through arranged marriage meetings everyday."

"Lala-sama be reasonable, your father did not do this without reason. You know well how he behave and what kind of position he into."

"No! I don't care! Papa only did this so he can lazy around after he got heir! I won't going home! In fact!" Lala suddenly cling to Shirou arm, making the boy let out small squeak when her breast firmly pressed to his hand "I want to stay with Shirou-kun here!"

"Lala-sama." Zastin eyes narrowed "You know well that can't be done."

"Look, the situation is complicated." Shirou interjected, sensing that Zastin now obviously will use force and he can't have that, not when Riko and Mikan here "But don't you think forcing Lala to marriage will be beneficial? Let just say you force her go home now then what?" He asked rhetorically "She already escape for six times, she will escape again in the end."

"I agree with you." Zastin said, surprised Shirou a bit "Truthfully I'm quite tired chasing Lala-sama from one planet to another." He lamented with sigh "However I'm given order to take her home."

"Then let me talk with her father." Shirou replied, voice solemn and serious, surprising Zastin and Lala "Every person have right to live a life on their own, that include Lala. If her father didn't understand this, then let me talk to him directly."

"Shirou-kun..." Lala murmured, to think he will go this far. No, she shouldn't surprise that he will go this far, last night when fighting Maul and Smutts he already show how serious he is. But still, to see it directly

"I... Admit your bravery and honesty, as well your good intent for Lala-sama is commendable." Zastin speak with troubled voice, his stoic face also broke into mixture of concern and awe "But it not that simple, Gid-sama is not someone who you want to cross with."

"I'm sure I can talk and make him see reason."

"Err..." Lala let out nervous laugh "Papa and reason don't go together well."

"Nonetheless someone have to try." Shirou firmly said "I promise to help you Lala, and that what I going to do." He turned to Zastin "Is there way to contact her father?"

"Yes..." Zastin nodded tentatively "We can contact him through my place."

"Bring me there."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Just wait a minute!" Mikan seems finally have enough and decide to butt in to the conversation "Just what is going on in here?! I get the general idea that Lala-san here is daughter of royalty or things like that and my idiotic big brother-"

"Mikan!" Shirou protested indignantly

"Decide to butt in and help her, but we also deserve to know what he actually got himself into so.." She continued as if never interrupted and turned to Lala and Zastin "Can you two explain who are you two?"

"Mikan, please." Shirou immediately interjected before Zastin or Lala can answer "I know you two have questions, a lot." He stated, eyes trailed between Riko and Mikan "But all will be answered later okay? I swear I will answer them, but not now."

Riko and Mikan stare to each other again, this time their faces confronted by worried look. And why not? They had listen the conversation from the beginning, and even if they missing few things but they knew at least their brother now in quite deep things

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Shirou added in reassuring voice "I promise I will get back as soon as I could and explain things to you two."

"... If you say so then..." Riko looked unsure but after he said he promise them, she seems accept it. Same thing can be said to Mikan judging by her resigned look "But be careful okay?"

"Don't force yourself if you can't. It your turn to make dinner tonight." Mikan said with nod, making the men chuckle

"I will, promise."

* * *

Shirou watched as Zastin typing the computer, seems trying to establishing contact with Lala's father. Said the girl right now were on his side, humming happily while pacing around

To said Shirou feeling uncomfortable would be understatement, he was in space now as if, space that located outside the planet!

When they go out from his house, they decide to go to empty park before suddenly beam of light come from above and teleport him! It was very strange sensation, almost like his body being pulled, a giant hand swallow him and trying to... Dismember him. There no pain of course but it still very strange sensation and it take everything Shirou have to not active his Magic Circuit and expelled that strange sensation from his whole body

And another thing that troubling him is... Everything around him is... Well... To put it in word, alien. So unfamiliar and it make him uncomfortable. Shirou know it could be because the mana or energy that surround him change, he already accustomed with one in Earth and when he transported to out of it grasp, it giving sensation like he was in stranger house.

And there matter of fact their technology.

When his eyes lay to them, he can feel there something wrong with them, feel something that they not belong to his kin... This, Shirou easily concluded because they are alien technology, and because of that perhaps his Magecraft that can be said related to 'Creation' aspect feel them wrong. They alien technology, in a way they similar like Ea, something that can't be perceived

And yet... For some reason... Shirou feel like there also something right with them. There temptation that told him to cast Structural Grasp to know them better, it was simple curiosity actually and nothing more

"Shirou-san, the connection will be established soon." Zastin called, breaking the young men from his stupor, the warrior looking solemn "I commend your bravery and good intent Shirou-san but please be careful with your words, I did not mean to threatened you but if you say wrong things there chance Gid-sama can decide to blow the earth."

Shirou blinked hearing that "Blow the earth? You mean like destroying this planet?!" He asked in slight flabbergasted voice "He can do that?"

Zastin blinked back, face turn to confusion "Of course he can, he's the Emperor of Galaxy, and Earth is under Deviluke jurisdiction. Granted our contact not made public to your planet but the government there and other race know this as well."

There silent that so deafening resonated in the room. If there words to describe the Yuuki's expression now, it would be mixture of 'Oh shit!', 'WTF', and 'Did I just hear that right?'

"Emperor... Of... Galaxy?" Shirou breathed out in pure shock

Zastin blinked, seems surprised at his reaction "You don't know Lala-sama status as Princess of Deviluke?"

Shirou immediately shoot look to Lala who blinked like owl to him, his glare clearly said anything but amusement "No... I did not."

"Ah!" Lala palmed her fist, face look like just receiving enlightenment "I know I forget about something!" She declared with sheepish grin

How in name of Hell you forget your own status?! It almost like you forget the reason why you runaway! Especially status like that?!

He was thinking that Lala maybe some kind of noble who running away, however he never expect Lala status to be this big! Royalty?! Yes he expect that! But being a daughter of men who rule over Galaxy?! Oohhhh no, no, no, that was never, ever crossed in his mind!

Just what the hell he got himself into this time?!

Earth fall under Deviluke jurisdiction? Oh, oh, ohhh. Shirou clearly don't know how to response to that. As matter of fact his brain really freeze now as it comprehend all the information and what it actually mean to his mind

Screw thrown to another World, he not just thrown to another World, but he thrown to one who have a _countless_ Worlds with their own life form!

'Is this... How normal people react when they found Magecraft real?' He can't help but wondered that. To have everything your believe suddenly flipped up so drastically like this... Yeah, this probably how normal people should react when they faced with unreal revelation

He take one or two deep breathn trying to calm himself. He can't afford to panic now, he have things he must do and solve and...

Oh... Oh... _Oh boy_... And he about to talk with this guy

He about to talk with person who can _destroy_ Earth if he wish to... Oh... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! In name of Akasha and Root FUCK!

"Communication established." Zastin's voiced called out, breaking the man from his inner panic "Good luck Shirou-san." He left the room closely followed by Lala who give one last look to him before leaving, shutting the sound proof door behind them.

'Calm down Shirou! Calm down! You already go this far! Don't go back! Keep forward!' Shirou take deep breath to calm himself, panicking won't solve anything! He already this deep now and about to talk! He can't appear to be some kind of wimp in front of this guy. Judging by how Zastin describe him and Lala reaction, there chance he's big jerk and that kind of person only going to react more badly if they talk to wimpy

Then the screen of the computer flickered until it showed a silhouette sat on a throne. A trident tail flicked lazily as the figure turned its attention to Shirou

"Who are you?"

The moment he asked Shirou instantly familiar with the tone of the man use. It familiar and almost like King of Heroes speak to other, to those who beneath him. It as if Shirou is nothing, just a speck of dirt before him

"Shirou Yuuki Emiya." Shirou responded firmly, his heterochromatic eyes bore to the screen

"Hmm." Gid responded in voice that's like 'Who? Don't repeat it, I will forget your name soon anyway'

"I'm here to talk about your daughter."

"I have no need weakling and peasant like you to be my son in law. Begone before I decide to reduce your planet to ashes."

"I do not seek your daughter hand in marriage." Shirou took a deep breath and steel his resolve "In fact I want you to stop forcing her into arranged marriages."

For once Gid who look bored and unimpressed seems moved, his eyes that look didn't care moment ago narrowed sharply and even if the man presence not in front of him but Shirou can feel there pressure growing in room

"You dare to order me?" He asked, voice filled with barely restrained anger

"I didn't order you." Shirou calmly replied, eyes narrowed back "I merely give suggestion. For her and your own sake."

"For my own sake?" There small amusement in his voice now, albeit the tension in the room still not lessened "Enlighten me peasant. Are you threatening me?"

"No, I do not." Shirou said "I don't know are you love Lala or not, like how father supposed to be." He clench his fist a bit "However I know if you keep doing this in the end you will tear your family apart."

"She's my daughter." Gid replied calmly "She will do what I told her to do."

"Clearly it working very well, I can see it by my own eyes." Shirou commented in sarcastic manner "This is what? Her sixth time escape right? Let say you got her home then what? What make you think she won't escape for the seventh time? Isn't it do nothing but give you headache and stress?"

The Emperor of the Galaxy didn't response, his eyes coldly peering to Shirou and he continued

"Forcing Lala to arranged marriage won't do anything good. I don't know the complete situation but I heard you need heir. Then why don't give Lala time limit? Let just say a year or two for her to get lover, but to make it more easy for you and her, let her pick her the suitor by herself.

"I maybe only know Lala for short time however I know despite her childish behavior she can be mature if necessary, I know she can be reasoned if you talk to her softly."

Again there no sign that the man seems going to respond, Shirou can't see the Emperor face due to the shadow, however he can see his eyes that narrowed before he snorted

"Foolish suggestion, and what would you do if I decide to ignore it and take Lala back?"

"I will protect her from you." Shirou declared boldly "I promise that I will save her, and I have no intention to break it. Even if I have to trade my own life for that."

Part of his mind screamed, yelled, shouted, enraged and protested. What he did now is really stupid, even if he has done many foolish thing but this one can be called one of the biggest

What he did now... Is betting the whole Earth for one person, betting the whole World for sake of one person. It was outrageous and utterly fool of him to do such thing. Shirou Emiya is a person who life to save other, that was the purpose of his existence the moment he inherit Kiritsugu Emiya dream

But it not... At least not _this_ Shirou Emiya

This Shirou Emiya is the one who has forsake the World, the one who has thrown away his ideal for the sake of his beloved person, the one who has allow people to die for the sake of one.

In the surface and skin, his personality still never change, yes. He's person who still going to save other if he can and he still person who willing to help other. However in core? In heart? No... His heart has change the moment he decide to save the women he love rather than others

And right now... He about to help a girl... A girl who at least have some similarity to his beloved girl. Girl who forced by their parent, what she want is ignored and brushed aside for their own gain... And he also has promise her that he will save her...

And he have no intention to betray her faith on him or pull his words back

The room was filled with deafening silence as Shirou and Gid stare at each other. While the latter is judging and look nonchalant the former filled with nothing but determination and steel resolve

"This conversation is over." Gid spoke, breaking the silence "Go back to your planet, tell Zastin and my daughter to meet me after they send you home."

Shirou didn't do anything but narrowed his eyes. Did he manage to get through him? Or did he just doom the Earth? He can feel there sweats on the back of his neck now but he force himself to stay calm as he take breath and grunted to Gid

Just to be polite, he make sure to at least give proper good bye "It's pleasure to talk with you Gid-san." He stated

"Hn.." Gid grunted and watching Shirou about to turn around but before he did that he stop him "Kid, what's your name again?"

Shirou paused in his track, slowly he turned to the Emperor and stare at him in eyes "Shirou Yuuki Emiya."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Lala-san is actually alien that runaway from her planet and come to earth because her father forced her to attend marriage meeting many times and she didn't like it. Then after she come to Earth she stumble into you and you thought she about to be kidnapped so you decide to help her."

It wasn't Mikan who summarized it this time but Riko. The orange haired girl face for once serious, there no sign of being nervous or things like that in there.

"... You're joking." Mikan commented bluntly. Contrary of her sister face, there no seriousness in hers save for disbelief and dull "I mean, alien? Really Shirou?" Her face now turned to frown of disapproval "What kind of story is that?! If you want to make excuse at least make proper one! You already swear and promise to us!"

"I did! I'm not lying!" Shirou defended himself "They really are alien!"

Mikan crossed her arms, eyes narrowed and give look to him "Okay let just say I believe in you, where the proof?"

"They have tail." Shirou answered "You all saw it when Lala here right? There tail on her back! This morning when..." He close his mouth as his mind drifted to few hours ago, the image of naked Lala and her voice crossed to her brain and his face turned red

"When you two make out?" Mikan bluntly commented while Riko face reddened slightly

"Mikan!"

"Tease him another time Mikan, not now." Riko admonished her sister who only smirked. She turned to Shirou and clear her throat "Okay, I kind of not remember this morning accident. However when you talking with Lala-san and Zastin-san, I manage to caught glimpse of tail from her back." She said as she recall the time when she look at Lala closely "But it still not solid proof. There chance she actually wear fake tail like cosplayer!"

"Zastin-san wear armor." Shirou pointed weakly

""Cosplayer."" Mikan and Riko intoned simultaneously

"Oh come on!" Shirou let out exasperated groan "You two seriously not believe Zastin-san is cosplayer right?! I mean! You two can tell that he's not normal person!"

Indeed, when the two siblings listen to their big brother conversation with the man, there something about him that seems off. Not in bad way actually, it almost like sensation you feel when you meet someone from high class family, that was what they felt when they saw the gray haired man

"Okay we admit Zastin-san seems not that kind of person." Riko admitted with sigh "But seriously? An alien?"

"Well... If they alien they looks nice." Mikan commented with hum and thoughtful face "I was expecting they more like squid or have big forehead like in movie."

"Different kind alien perhaps." Shirou dryly said before he blinked "Wait, just like that? You two believe in me?"

"Now you ask us that?" Riko asked back with dry face "Seriously Shirou? Do you want us to believe you or not?"

"Errr..."

"Shirou while you can hide things or secret very well but you can't lie." Mikan commented bluntly, making his brother grimaced "Or at least can't lie if you got cornered quite bad. You are our brother and we has known you for our whole live, of course we believe in you."

Shirou didn't know how to respond that. He still not decide to tell them the truth about his Magecraft, however he did decide to tell them about Lala and Zastin statu. It not like he want to, however the situation actually pretty dire, what if his conversation with Gid cause Earth to be doomed and plunge to War?

If that happen Shirou sure Gid will target him as the main priority and when that time come his sisters will ask question and explaining things from beginning only going to waste time. So he tell them the basic now, the foundation, the rest of them would be later if things come to worse

He expect there will be problem or difficulty for them to accepting such things. He mean, alien? Shirou himself who has at least experience with supernatural got his mind blown when revealed that there many alien out there and Lala herself is daughter of Emperor of the Milky Way!

And yet... To think his sisters seems accepting so easily...

"You two not bothered by this?" He asked

"Not really." Mikan shrugged "I mean, meeting with alien is kind of cool. It like in game plot or things like that! And having those kind of fantasy turned to reality..." She trailed off with slight grin

Well... Mikan actually only thirteen years old so of course that kind of response is normal for her. If the alien were like ctulhu then it was right for her to be worried however Lala and Zastin clearly not, as matter of fact they look like some kind of idol or supermodel!

"How about you Riko?" Shirou asked to his sister

"Well..." Contrary of Mikan, Riko seems not that accepting but not much, mostly Shirou see hint of unsure in her face "I-"

Whatever she going to said was being cut when sounds of the door suddenly open, prompting the trio to turned and they see pink blur lunged and tackling Shirou who already stand on reflex

"Lala?" Shirou blinked when he found himself got hugged by the pinkette

"Shirou-kun! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You keep your promise!" Lala repeat the 'thank you' almost like mantra as she beamed at him "Papa says he won't force me to marry anyone anymore! He give me time limit so I can find men who I love!" She told the man the good news

"Really?" Shirou can't help but feel really relieved, thanks Akasha and Root! It mean he not doom Earth to some kind of galactic war!

"Yes!" Lala bobbed her head up, down

"That's good then, I'm glad everything went smoothly."

"It's thanks to you of course! If it not because of your words, Papa still going to hound me to attend another candidate for marriage!"

"I didn't do anything much Lala." Shirou shake his head "I only talk to him, it was your own father who play major role. I only help a little."

"Muu!" Lala seems disappointed at the response judging by how she pout "Shirou-kun you're too modest!" She chided, making the man let out small laugh while stroking her head, seriously Lala almost like Mikan when she cheerful "Oh, and I also find someone I love!"

Shirou blinked again, that was fast "That's great, who's the lucky guy then?"

"Why you of course!" Lala declared boldly with big smile

There silence that so deafening the room. Shirou and Riko openly gaped to the pinkette, their faces red -the latter more red- from the sudden bold declaration, Mikan meanwhile also gaping like them but there no sign of red in her face

"L-Lala." Shirou voice was dry, everyone who can hear obviously can tell that "When you mean it's me..."

"Yup!" Lala nodded in confirmation, knowing what the man about to ask "I fall in love with you Shirou-kun!"

Shirou only can stare at Lala with wide eyes. For moment his face was epiphany of "WTF" expression as he stared at the girl who cling to him

"B-B-But why?!"

"By proving your valor and skill yesterday, and also defending her from Gid-sama today, you have won Lala-sama's heart."

Everyone turned to Zastin who stand in door, his arms crossed and he give Shirou stoic look "And she also has told me about how you propose to her in old Deviluke way yesterday when she just arrive."

"What?" Shirou asked dumbly

"When you grope my breast yesterday!" Lala informed happily "That can be considered as proposal in Devilukian law!"

"What?!"

"And since Lala-sama has accept your proposal it mean you are her fiancé now, congratulation!" Zastin pull out party popper from nowhere and pluck it, eliciting small 'bang' from it "On your engagement."

"What?!"

"Since you going to become Heir of Emperor of the entire Milky Way in future by marrying Lala-sama should I call you Shirou-sama from now on?"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Mikan glanced at her brother who seems got stroke, aneurysm and panic attack at same time, then she turned to Riko who have her whole face red and not fair better than her brother, then she turn to Lala who look absolutely in joy, then to Zastin who smiled respectfully to Shirou, and lastly she turn back to Shirou

"I know last night we speak about you getting job or things like that Shirou." Mikan said in solemn voice before she whistled "But Emperor of the entire Milky Way and Galaxy? That's clearly _way_ too much!"

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please help us Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome back everyone!" Illya chirped happily as she pacing around the desk "This is Illyasviel von Einzbern speaking!"

"And this is Miyu Edefelt." Miyu said as she bowed to the audience

"And this is Berserker!"

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

""Welcome back to Einzbern Consultation Room!"" They intoned with cheerful grin -smile in Miyu's case

"Alright! Alright! It's been a while since everyone hear about this story right? It about..." Illya turned to calender and look at the date "Twelve days!"

"Any reason why WWBG did not update this story for more than week?" Miyu asked while tilt her head "He always update new story once per week or even once per two or three days."

"That because he have exam in last week." Illya answered "So he decide to take rest from fanfiction and focus to his study first. He seems busy lately because he have to finish his undergraduate thesis."

"I see..." Miyu muttered "What he's study again in college?"

"He's studying medicine." Illya responded "So yeah, that guy kind of having hard time as well. Anyway, let move away from that topic, now." She then pull out paper from under her desk and dump it to table "There many things we have to talk about. First, there question from XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX!"

 **"Hey Illya, will Archer make an appearance?"**

"Nope." Illya shake her head negatively "He won't make appearance in story if you asking is he going to be in this verse, but he will appear in future in Shirou mind, much like in Heaven Feel when Shirou face Berserker." She explained "Another questions is about the rank power of Maul and Shirou. Well, we will answer it in this section since we will talk about Devilukean today!"

"And to help us, we also invite someone to explain things better." Miyu continued "Our guest will be arrive soon." She glanced at the clock nearby "Probably now."

As if got called, the door suddenly slide open

"I've been briefed by the top guy." She said with small smirk, her golden eys that almost like cat glowing with mirth "I admit I'm quite interested and since I have nothing to do so I decide to come here."

"▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

Berserker let out small growl when seeing the new incomer, his eyes that gleamed with madness seems become more intense as he glaring at the raven haired girl

"Wow..." Illya eyes narrowed "I know WWBG said he going to bring surprise, but I never expect he will call you."

"Nemesis." Miyu also give scrutinizing look to the new girl who only smirked

"Hmph, I only here because I'm bored." Nemesis responded "It will be a while for me to appear so I come here to make early appearance." She said "I already informed by the top guy about everything, I'm here to explain about Devilukean of this universe."

"This universe?" Illya blinked

"In Canon To Love Ru there nothing much explained about Devilukean." Nemesis said "Other than super strength, shrinking if overuse power, sensitive tails and all. Well it was manga for comedy and ecchi so that can't be blamed." She chuckled "So the top guy said it will be better to make this into AU with mixture of Canon, of course that mean there maybe some kind of race from other anime or movie that going to appear in future."

"Another race?" Miyu asked

"Yep, maybe like certain alien that need to be kissed so their real power can be unleashed." Nemesis snorted "Anyway! Let's get the show to start!"

She walk toward the Illya, then wordlessly pushed the pale skinned girl away, eliciting yelp from her and Nemesis pick chalk before writing in board

[Old and New Devilukean.]

"We will get the basic first, small history lesson." Nemesis said as she tapped the words she wrote with stick "As you all know, in-"

She promptly cut off when suddenly vase slammed to her face, making her fall to the floor

"This is my show!" Illya shrieked "How dare you push and intrude me like that!"

In response, the board eraser suddenly slammed to her face, sending the white girl back to the floor once again

"I come here to explain about Devilukean and since only I who know it so it better if I take over the show." Nemesis responded with haughty voice "You know nothing and I also have read there many reader that wait for my appearance, so who am I to refuse them?" She asked with smirk "Or are you going to against my decision? I can tell the top guy about this you know?"

"Ku!" Illya snapped close her mouth, clamping down the retort

"Good, now be good girl and stay there." Nemesis said smugly before turned back to audience "Let resume where we left. As you all know, in Canon the Devilukean is said to be race that rule over other and have won their wars over the galaxy using just their own natural powers, same thing occur in here, however there major question need to be asked

"Why it was Gid who led them to become victorious? I mean, for very long time, why him? Is there no other Devilukean?

"Well the answer is simple. In Canon it said that some Devilukean have blood lust for fighting and have quite temper. That also occur in this universe, but unlike in Canon the Devilukean is more... Savage."

"Savage?" Miyu asked

"Brutal and barbarian." Nemesis said bluntly "Before Gid Lucione Deviluke rule over his kin, they are race who have high lust for battle, savage and can be said as one of the most dangerous race." She explained "Those kind of Deviluke, is called Old Deviluke. They truly like their race name, Devil, most of them maybe not cunning, sly, slimmy snake or goodschemer, however they are savage, make no mistake they really dangerous. Few of them can be compared to that mad dog over there." She stated as she pointed to Berserker on corner of the room

Illya who listening -forced to listen actually- can't help but put astonished face "That bad?"

"That bad." Nemesis confirmed with nod

"What happen to them?" Miyu asked

"Civil War happen." Nemesis answered "To put it in short story, there many who disagree with way of old Deviluke so they gather and decide to rebel, all of them led by Gid Lucione Deviluke." She explained before spread her arms in gesturing manner "And since Gid clearly in story now, it mean that he won and the Old Deviluke lose. Of course not all of them died, some goes hide or trying to kiss Gid ass to survive, ya know, things like that."

"That quite informative." Miyu murmured in interest at the story

"Now the small history done, let move to another branch, Devilukean strength." Nemesis write on the board once again

[Servant and Devilukean]

"To put it in easy way, all Devilukean is comparable to what you people call Servant." Nemesis informed "A children Devilukean with only age of ten can easily put hole in wooden wall by punching it. They all many times stronger than Earthling, and those who you all known is comparable against Servant.

"Maul and Smutts, those two is perfect example. They are comparable to Heroic Spirit, they can deal with Assassin from Fate/Zero with easy and potentially can defeat Saber under few circumstance

"Those two is not weakling by any mean, they are picked by Zastin who is the best swordman in Deviluke, a race who rule over galaxy, they chosen to bodyguard Lala, Daughter of Emperor of Galaxy. So Shirou victory actually mean something, granted he won because elemental of surprise but it still can be counted

"But if you compare those two to Zastin, well they clearly outmatched. Zastin is good." Nemesis in here smirked "There's reason why he declared as _number one_ swordsman in Deviluke after all."

"But what about their powers?" Miyu asked "Smutts said to have strong skin and Maul have body almost like rubber."

"Genetic." Nemesis answered swiftly "What make Deviluke dangerous is they not just strong, no, there many monster out there who can rival Deviluke in strength, but Deviluke have things they don't, their gen.

"What make Deviluke very dangerous is, when the breed with other race, their gen will mixed with them and there chance they will create something new, something that derived from both parent or inherit at part of their abilities, and it doesn't matter what kind of race they are, Devilukean gen is very compatible to other. Like Momo Velia Deviluke and Nana Astar Deviluke who can talk to plant and animal, abilities they inherit from their mother gen."

"That's..." Miyu muttered in amazement

"That's clearly OP." Illya said dully "Way too OP!" She yelled, arms flail around

"This is the race of kin who rule over _Galaxy_." Nemesis deadpanned "You can't make them half-baked, unlike ruling _single_ planet, Deviluke rule over _galaxy_ , many _planets_ at same time, they need to be OP." She said while emphasizing "planet" and "galaxy" words "However they not that all powerful, there weakness of them, for once their gen maybe suitable but there times that it also can bring burden

"Lala Satalin Deviluke and her sisters that have sensitive tails is prime example of this. Other is, sometime the children that born only inherit weakness of both parent and they didn't have their special power save for Devilukean physiology. This kind of gen that can produce special children with power also not possessed by all Devilukean, it only only possessed by few Devilukean, the Royal Family precisely. And this gen also dwindle the more it passed."

"So it typical cliche bloodline and superior breed?" Illya asked blankly

"Yup." Nemesis answered

"... I think there more about this isn't it?" Miyu asked after moment of silent

"Yep, there one complicated system." Nemesis nodded "The top guy already have the design and plan of the concept, he said he need to redesign it though since afraid it will be too complicated so..." She shrugged "Anyway, normal adult Devilukean like shopkeeper or those kind of people possess at least strength ten times than normal Human, they all can be compared to Servant in many way, albeit they are weaker in term of durability."

"Weaker in durability?" Miyu asked

"Try to shoot shotgun to Heroic Spirit in head from close, it won't do anything due to their pseudo-spirit nature, but do it to Devilukean, there will be hole in their head." Nemesis bluntly said "The _weakest_ in normal Devilukean can be said at level of low Heroic Spirit, the _weakest_ in Royalty meanwhile is normal one."

"Hoo, that's more easy to understand." Illya nodded in understanding manner "Then why you don't just say that in first place rather than making long and useless explanation? You whore attention?"

Nemesis eyebrow twitch once before she snorted and give look to the pale skinned girl "Because it was necessary so people can understand more about Devilukean and give them idea of what would happen in future you brainless brat." She stated in haughty voice "And whore attention? Really? You said that to me? If I recall from the information, it was you who have issue with your family and got left alone."

Tick shaped vein popped on Illya forehead as she glared through her ruby eyes to the tan skinned girl who looking at her with mirth

"You-"

"Illya, we run out of time." Miyu interjected before the girl can rebuke Nemesis insult

"Already?!" Illya asked with shock "B-But I barely say anything I-I mean-"

"Too bad it seems this time it was mine." Nemesis chuckled "Hmm, and maybe if reader love it, I may take over this whole section. Private Lesson with Master Nemesis seems sounds more appealing than consultation room." She said with thoughtful face, then she winked to the audience "What do you think everyone? Sounds good isn't it?"

"In your dream!" Illya yelled in anger "I will sic Berserker on you before you can do that!"

"Hoo? A legendary Heracles? You think he stand a chance against me?"

"You maybe strong but Berserker is stronger! He will tear you into pieces!"

"If he can touch me, all I need is to kill you for him to cease from exist right?"

"Nemesis-san, Illya." Miyu interjected again "Our time is up, it's time to close this chapter or the Author would be mad."

Hearing that the duo broke away from their glare, Nemesis only smirked while Illya huffed her cheeks

"Fine!" She give one last glare to Nemesis who only seems amused at her angry look "Since there nothing else, we will close this chapter now! Miyu!"

"This is Miyu Edefelt."

"And this is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"And this is Nemesis." Nemesis butted in cheerfully, ignoring Illya glare

"Give this story more favorite."

"Give this story more follow."

"And give more review of course~~~!" Nemesis finished in sing-song tone

"Stop following our line you failure creation!"

"My, my look who's talking? Are you telling me you're success creation? Your father abandon you if I recall."

"You!"

"We will see you all again in next chapter." Miyu said to the camera "See you next time everyone."

* * *

 **Uhh, so yeah, things happen like Illya said. Sorry for being late in updating this story, got exam and college things that need to take care of. I've been busy lately especially since I will graduate soon**

 **Anyway, there nothing else I want to say other than give short message that the next update maybe going to be next week to come out**

 **So this is it. Next chapter will be the last part of Devilukean introduction, after that will be how Shirou life in Sainan and everything lese. We will see how Shirou handle his new predicament, poor guy, his life just got totally busted by Lala. Hope you all love this chapter anyway**

 **Ja Ne XD**


	5. The Devilukean Goes to School! (I)

**Chapter** **4\. The Devilukean Goes to School! Part I**

* * *

Haruna Sairenji currently is worried

Yesterday, her friend, Riko Yuuki was not present in school, and until now there no news or words about her

Riko is not one who goes absent from to school, even if she not look like it but she pretty much diligent in her study... Well, maybe not as diligent as her, she actually a bit tomboyish and love reading action manga sometime -many time actually- but she still have her own reputation as one of the smartest girl in their class

She already tried to contact her home through cell phone just in case but not get any respond, and that make her worried further

Not just that but Shirou also not come to school.

Riko not present in the school is a bit confusing but not that much, maybe she have something to take care of. But Emiya-kun is something else, the man always go to school. His present record is perfect and there never once black mark exist in there

Which is very strange now that suddenly he goes absent like this and Riko also can't be contacted

"Sairenji-san."

Haruna broken from her musing when familiar voice call her, she turn away from the window and found herself staring at her fellow class representative

"Kotegawa-san?" Haruna blinked her eyes once "What can I do for you?"

The long black haired girl face was stoic, contrast to Haruna who polite and serene "I want to ask something."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Emiyai-san? He was not in school yesterday."

"Ah." Haruna put slight troubled face "No, I have not see Emiya-kun until now."

"Is that so... Then how about Yuuki-san?"

"Same thing. As matter of fact, I had been tried to contact her yesterday but there no response from her."

Now Yui also put troubled face, concern was clear in her eyes despite she try to hide it "That very troubling." She glanced at the clock nearby and noted it almost time for the class to start. She turned back to Haruna "Can you tell me if Emiya-san come? I have something to talk with him."

Haruna about to answer yes but paused, her eyes narrowed slightly and her lip curled down a bit "Kotegawa-san... You did not intent to call Emiya-kun to do something again, aren't you?" She asked in disapproving manner

It wasn't secret that Shirou is very helpful in school activity, such as fixing machine, cleaning some club activity mess and such things. He did not do that because he forced to, but he offer them his help. He never complain or protest, and because of that many started to ask for his help and use him to clean some mess that they made

Shirou is kind, but he's being too kind in Haruna opinion. It was admirable and noble trait, one that she very respect and like, but seeing other students often taking advantage of his kindness, it make the purplette feel upset

Yui eyes narrowed back, and for moment Haruna actually see the raven haired girl glared at her but it only for very short time as her look covered and she back to her stoic facade

"No, I do not intent to ask help from Emiya-san." Yui answered "I want to talk him about the heater he fixed, the principal agree that it better to be replaced. I want to ask his opinion about which brand that it good for heater."

Hearing the reason Haruna soften her demeanor, her polite smile returned "I see... I'm sorry for accusing you like that then."

"It's okay." Yui replied swiftly "I know what you trying to do, and I also agree. Emiya-san kindness has been too often to be taken advantage by other."

"You're right." Haruna not even bother to hold her sigh as she let it out "I'm glad you also think like that Kotegawa-san. Very well the, I will tell Emiya-kun if he enter school today."

"Thank you Sairenji-san." Yui said with polite nod "Then, I will take my leave."

Haruna watched as the raven haired class representative walk away, leaving from her class

"Wow... She really have it bad huh?"

Haruna turned behind and see one of her friends, Risa Momioka who grinning like cheshire cat while staring at Yui that leaving

"Better raise your game fast Haruna, it seems Strict Lady going to raise hers." Rias added, her grin now shoot at her

"Risa!" Haruna squeaked a bit, her voice turned to slight red

"What?! You know I'm true! I mean, you have know him for how long?! A year?! But until now you two still in 'last name' relationship!"

Haruna can't help but squirm under her friend gaze. The information that she has... Crush or attracted to Shirou Yuuki Emiya is not secret within her group -even Riko know this, she already have it ever since they in class together at middle school, the boy kind and gentle nature is very endearing in her opinion.

And yet... She still call Shirou by his last name... And so do he

"Risa, this isn't time to talk about this!" She muttered, eyes glancing around and she glad no one seems paying attention to them

"Agree Haruna, this isn't place to talk about this Risa." Mio Sawada, one of Haruna friends chimed in and give her busty friend admonishing look "We can't have our Haruna secret love exposed to everyone." She said with teasing grin

"Mio!"

Both girls giggle in humor at their friend red face

"But I also agree with Risa, Haruna." Mio added while give look to her this time "You and You-Know-Who has known each other for year, yet, you still calling each other with last name! That was no improvement at all Haruna! Even Risa here call Emiya-kun with first name!"

"You right I did!" Risa puffed her chest in prideful manner

Haruna only can bury her face to her palms at that. Okay, she admit Risa does have point in there. She has known Emiya-kun for more than year, yet there no improvement! Heck! Despite their status as friend but they far away from close!

"Although Emiya-kun call Risa by last name. So it not counted much." Mio added

"Hey!" Risa protested in slight indignant

"But then again, it was good things actually Haruna and Emiya not that close in past." Mio continued, ignoring her friend protest as rubbing her chin "If you too close to him when he young, you can get friend-zoned. But if you close to him when he at high school and know romance..."

"So that what your plan!" Risa gasped dramatically, eyes wide and give Haruna accusing look "Haruna, I didn't know you can be so sly like that!"

Both girls openly laugh at Haruna face that resemble tomato and sputtering incoherently. This make Haruna cry a little inside, one of things that maker her miss Riko presence, if there's no the orange haired girl then it will be her who got teased by Risa and Mio!

"And if you want to play your game, you better do it soon Haruna." Mio said with teasing smirk "There other girls who wish to win his hand after all."

Shirou Yuuki Emiya actually can be said as one of the most popular guy in Sainan. It not because he's handsome or what actually. Okay, he maybe have good look, but it actually nowhere can be classified as model from magazine. What make he popular is his personality

Kind, respectful, polite, and gentle

That was what the best words for him. Everyone in school, be it teacher, staff or students, all of them respect Shirou and always be polite to him. Even if there those who dislike him and polite only so can ask help from him, but it was agreed by everyone that at least Shirou Yuuki Emiya is a guy who deserve to be respected

However... There one flaw in his personality... And yes, it was his kindness actually

By any mean, no one will dare to said that Shirou Yuuki Emiya is wimpy guy. He is one of the most bravest person in school, he has stand directly facing senior year who bully junion without showing any hint of fear.

No, that's not the problem. What matter is, Shirou is too... Easy to giving in... He treat everyone as equal, helping each of them, and during that time he was... Professional when did it. It almost like a job, a job that pleasant and not at same time... Almost like a routine he did everyday...

And despite his kind and gentle personality but Shirou is not the most social person. There seems always awkward moment when alone with him, unless you kind of guy/girl who enjoy silence

Something that very uncommon actually

A sound of bag dropped softly to table near them halted the trio conversation. They all turned and see Riko place her bag and pulling her chair

"Hm?" Riko notice the looks the trio give to her and responded "Morning everyone."

"Well, well, look who decide to grace us with her presence." Risa said in haughty voice

"Your Highness Riko-sama herself." Mio continued with grin "Welcome back to School, Princess."

Riko eyebrow twitched at the teasing remark from her friends, especially the last one, it not helping her current situation "Shut up you two." She huffed as she slumped down to her seat

"Riko, where were you and Emiya-kun yesterday?" Haruna asked in instant, her face expressing concern "I tried to call you and even send you message but there no response."

Riko troubled face turn to apologetic as she notice Haruna worried look "I'm sorry Haruna-chan, there... Family matter yesterday and..." She paused for moment before letting out sigh "Let just say it was quite ruckus yesterday."

"Family matter?" Risa who teasing moment ago now also put slight concerning look to her friend "Is everything okay Riko-chan?"

"Well..." Riko bit her lip in unsure manner "Everything is okay actually but... Let just say yesterday was very... Shocking."

Actually, shocking did not even do justice to what happened yesterday. Seriously, there should be new word to express just how mind-boggling the news they get!

"Bad way or good way?" Mio asked, there also slight concern in her voice

"... Both." Riko answered after moment of pause. She then shake her head "But everything is okay. It just shock and surprising news, that's all. No any harm done."

Haruna frown a bit hearing that, she then begin to looking around and notice certain student was not present "Riko, where's Emiya-kun?"

"Shirou? He went to headmaster to take care something."

"Something?" Risa asked

Riko feel sweat from the back of her neck, she open her mouth to reply and-

""Liar."" Risa and Mio said simultaneously in dull tone

"I'm not even say a single word yet!" Riko yelled comically

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it you try to lie." Mio pointed easily, prompting the orange haired girl eyes to twitch

Riko throw up her hands in exasperation and groaned "Fine! I will tell you but later okay?! Not now."

""Sure~~~!"" Mio and Risa chorused in sing-song voice, all while grinning cheekily

"You two." Haruna give them admonishing look "Stop bullying Riko. She have her own privacy." She said in lecturing manner, making the duo to grimace a bit "Riko, if you didn't want to tell us then it's fine."

"No, I mean. It won't be secret for long anyway." Riko said with sigh "So it better if I explain it first. I will tell the story later when break okay?"

"If you say so."

"Oh, and Haruna-chan." Riko face suddenly turn to serious, making the purplette blinked. She then place her hands on her shoulders and stared at her eyes with intense, as if trying to make hole in there

"R-Riko?"

"Whatever happen, know that Shirou doesn't have any choice. And you still have very BIG chance to win him! As his sister, I support you to be with him!" She declared in voice that resemble Pope spoke words of God to his followers

"...Eh?"

Haruna only can blinked owlishly in response

* * *

It happen when the Lunch Break just started; five minutes precisely

Riko, Haruna, Mio and Risa was on their way to canteen to find good place to talk about what happen yesterday when the first heard it from group of male students that gossiping while walking in fast pace

"Didn't you hear? There foreigner about our age currently walking around!"

"Really? Is it boy or girl?"

"It was girl! I heard she's hot and cute!"

"How cute and hot we talking about?"

"Like a supermodel from magazine! Heck! She even have pink hair!"

"Wow! Then let's go check on her!"

Risa blinked while glancing at the boys that fasten their pace and out from their sight "A foreigner eh? And cute one as well." She whistled

"A transfer student maybe?" Mio guessed while also giving look to where the boys moment ago

"In time like this?" Haruna blinked in bewilderment "I don't think so." This maybe still early semester but... "Isn't it kind of late to have new student?"

In reply of that, Mio and Risa shoot Haruna deadpan look "With Principal like ours? Yeah.." The first snorted, prompting the purplette to cringe

Okay, Mio have point in there. The principal often to accept new students after all, even if it in middle of semester, as long he/she proved to be smart to able follow the recent class despite entering only in short time and can show their worth through grade

"What do you think about this Riko?" Risa asked, only to blink when notice her friend look like just struck by some kind of disease

"No... It can't be..." Riko murmured with shaky voice

She wouldn't! Lala-san wouldn't! Shirou tell her to stay at home and wait for them if she want sightseeing around the earth!

Then, Riko remember the reason why Shirou meet principal this morning

"Riko, do you think Lala will stay home and do nothing while we in school? Trust me, sooner or later she will come to school and it better if she listed when that moment come."

Yeah... She agree with him, Lala clearly not look like someone who going to stay silent in one place. In her opinion, it seems she has been... Sheltered too much and now she have freedom obviously she won't miss any chance to look around

But still... Right now?!

"Riko?" Haruna called, breaking her from her stupor unconsciously

"We have to find Shirou!" Riko instantly said, there urgency in her voice

"Emiya-kun?" Haruna voice now turned to concern as well "What's wrong with Emiya-kun?"

Riko turned to her friends who look at her with questioning look and open her mouth, before she can say anything the door of one of the room near them slid open, getting their attention and they all see it was Shirou himself who come out

"Shirou!" Riko called, making her friends turn to him and getting his attention

"Riko?" Shirou blinked "I thought you said you going to canteen and-" He paused, his sharp eyes instantly caught his sister seems anxious "Is there something wrong?" He asked grimly

"Lala-san!" Riko answered in slight exasperated voice "I heard from students there some foreigner with pink hair walking around the school!"

Instantly Shirou also turned to slight pale, his solemn face changed to one that anxious as well "Where is she?" He asked in urgency. Great Gods, things already very complicated, please don't make it more complex now!

Far away from him, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg laugh his ass off

"Lala?" Risa butted in, sounding very interested "Riko, who's this Lala?"

"Ah..." Riko turned to them and she seems forget that they were there "Uhm... She is..."

"She's friend that currently stay in our house." Shirou said smoothly, helping his sister "Yesterday none of us enter the school because complicated things. You can say it because of her."

"Yes, yes!" Riko agreed hastily with nod "She's a _friend_ that staying in our place! That's all!"

The way the girl emphasize the word 'friend' while glancing at Haruna briefly did not missed by everyone, even Shirou. He shoot questioning look to her for moment before turning to Haruna who seems confused as well, but only for moment before realization dawned in her eyes

Shirou tempted to ask her but now is not the time. If Lala is here, then it better to go to her before she did something that make him get unwanted attention and wrong impression from students

He about to ask Riko further about Lala when said, the person voice come from their front

"Shirou!"

Shirou turned and see Lala, the alien clad in her strange outfit -one that look like Peke's- with the students trailed behind her. The moment their eyes meet, the bubblegum haired girl's brightened and Shirou swear it was sparkling for moment

"Lala-omphf!"

He barely manage to utter his name before he suddenly found himself tackled by the alien that crossed the three meters distance between them in less than second.

"Shirou! Found you!"

And not just that, he feel his ribs creaking in protest, as matter of fact, his lung now seems got air inside them pushed out due to her ample chests pressed firmly to her

"A-Air! Lala! Air!" He gasped out

"Ah!" Lala seems realize what's he did and she release her grip, allowing Shirou to regain his composure. She stuck her tongue, closing one eye and make cute sheepish expression "Sorry, I forgot my own strength. Tee hee!"

Many male students swooned at the cuteness she display

'Tee hee my ass!' Shirou groaned as he inhale air for breathing. Whoever said hugged by firm boobs is the best thing for men clearly need to have their brain pummeled by hammer! Seriously! His lungs that lacked oxygen can testify that! "It's fine, it not that bad." He said with small smile to reassure her "Anyway Lala, what are you doing here? I told you to stay home."

Riko, her friends, and students that secretly follow her watched the interaction between the duo. Shirou look slight exasperated while the beauty face now turned to pout, a very cute pout

"But I'm bored! There's nothing in your house!"

"I lent Mikan's and Riko's game and manga to you. Shouldn't it be enough?"

"Yes, but... There's no you, I'm alone in there."

'Lucky bastard!' The male students cursed while glaring hole to Shirou

Haruna herself feel her breath hitched when hearing that

"Beside, I'm going to attend this school right?" Lala began to looking around with bright smile "So I decide to see it by myself to get know the interior better!"

Well... If she put it that way, her reason sounds merit actually

"If you want to you should ask Lala." Shirou allow himself to sigh a bit "Not need to come without telling us like this."

"I want to surprise you." Lala reasoned before she grinned "And it looks like working!"

"Oi Emiya!" One of students apparently have enough and decide to want to know what's going on "Who's she?"

"Yeah!" Risa chimed in "Who is she Shirou? And why she staying at your house?" She give small look to Haruna in here before returned to the man

Shirou turned to the audience, his face turned to polite smile like always "She's-"

"I'm Shirou fiancé!" Lala declared aloud with big smile and wrapped herself around Shirou arm

...

...

...

...

...

There silence that deafening in hallway for moment as everyone minds processing what Lala just said and when they done, needless to say...

 **""""""WHAAAAAAATTT?!"""""**

It was uproar and chaos

"Fiancé?! Emiya?!"

"As if Emiya who always wandering around and fixing things?!"

"Impossible! Truly impossible!"

"The Janitor?!"

"I knew it! I knew there's reason why Emiya-kun not show any interest in relationship!"

"He have pretty fiancé all along!"

"Damn you Emiya!"

Mixture of negative and positive comments flew everywhere. Shirou pretty much sure by the end of Lunch Break everyone going to learn about this, which mean he have to say good bye to his peaceful life

"It's not like that!" Shirou instantly yelled, attempting to clear the situation and he get everyone attention "The thing is... It very complicated."

"Complicated?" Mio asked with quirking eyebrow

"Very complicated." Shirou added. And he didn't lie, it really very complicated "Look, Lala and I maybe engaged but at same time also no. Lala's father give our engagement a... Probation. If it did not meet his satisfaction then it would be null." He said aloud, staring at students with look "I said this aloud so there won't be any strange rumor about Lala and I, now if you all excuse me, I want to speak with Lala."

He tug Lala arm, pulling her with him and start walk away from the students. The alien seems happy at this as she allow Shirou to lead her away, she give glance to Riko who look dumbfounded and wave her hand at her

"Ah! Riko-chan! Hello! Bye Riko-chan!"

As the duo leave, the students slowly also began to disband, all while whispering to each other, talking about Sainan Fake Janitor relationship with the pink haired beauty

"Well..." Mio give look to Riko, hand slid down to her hip "Mind explaining Riko?"

"It's complicated." Riko said, repeating what Shirou said moment ago "Very complicated." She added meekly when Risa join the glare

"You Emiya sister alright." Risa snorted "Let explain this in lunch."

* * *

"So to summarize. That Lala girl is foreigner royalty who escape from her big daddy that tried to marrying her with pompous noble, and when she chased by her bodyguard to be returned Shirou decide to butt in without knowing the situation and save her, and now the girl in love with him and her father decide to give his daughter chance so she can marry someone she like."

"Yes." Riko nodded in confirmation

"And then because Shirou save her she fall in love with him decide he, and so in next six month Lala will try to win Shirou heart? If she can't then she going to be pulled back?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Risa rub her chin in thoughtful manner "Suck to be her."

"Risa!" Haruna chided instantly

"What?! It's true." Risa defend herself "I mean, having yourself forced to marry someone who you don't like. That was one of baddest dreams of most girls!"

"I agree with Risa in there." Mio nodded "I mean, being boyfriend and girlfriend is one thing, but marriage?" She shake her head "The scale were on different level."

Haruna refuse to make any comment but she inwardly also agree. Married mean you spend your life with someone for the rest of your life. Someone who going to be father of your children, someone who going to be there every morning you wake up and when you goes to bed in night.

It not easy thing actually... As a girl who have her parent life not at same place with her, and have her big sister not often in house, Haruna know just how lonely life sometime could be and it will be nice to spend time with someone you love

But if it not... Then, she sure things won't be good for both side...

So Haruna can see how uncomfortable Lala situation now. The pink haired girl must be under some kind of pressure from her father demand

"Then how Shirou respond?" Risa asked

Haruna feel her breath hitched for moment. She knew Shirou Yuuki Emiya is kind and person who always happy to help. And here now, Lala, a girl who need help in order to escape from her unpleasant future

She knew it was silly and stupid, there's no way it could happen. No matter how kind and helpful Shirou is but there no way he going that far to help someone. But her mind can't help but make her think it possible. There chance that Shirou Yuuki Emiya going to accept the engagement just to make sure Lala

"Well... Shirou seems also dislike the situation." Riko said, oblivious to Haruna inner turmoil "He didn't like it that Lala engaged to him, but it seems there very little he can do. It was actually depend on Lala, she's the one who pursue him after all. This far, Shirou did not show any sign he going to response her feeling equally."

The purplette feel her shoulder become more light and very relieved hearing that. Of course Shirou won't accept the engagement just like that, there limit of his kindness obviously

"Well... At least your chance with Shirou not diminished." Risa said with grin and teasing look to Haruna who blushed slightly

"I..." Haruna about to retort her friend but she found her voice freeze for moment "I don't know..." She muttered

"Haruna?" Mio blinked when noticing her friend voice change slightly, Riko and Risa as well as they pay attention more to her now

"I... I like Emiya-kun." Haruna admitted, face red "But... This... Lala... Lala-san. Her situation is seems so dire and..."

"Haruna, if you thinking to give up on Emiya-kun then I going to slap you." Mio said in strange voice

"Mio?"

"Listen, doesn't matter if Lala-san is in problem. So what? You had been waiting for years, ever since you were in Eight grade. And now because of this you going to give up just like that?" Mio asked with narrowed eyes

"Mio, Emiya-kun and I not even that close." Haruna sighed

"So? We going to make you two close!" Mio declared as she grab her friends shoulder and stare at her eyes "Don't you see? This is your chance!"

"Chance?"

"Don't you see how Lala-san behave? She's almost like a child and Emiya-kun seems troubled by her! He going to need someone to help him! And this is where your part come!"

"Agree!" Risa butted in with grin "You and Shirou going to dote Lala together! And while doing that he will notice you and thinking 'Wow, Haruna is really mature woman.', 'Haruna will be very good mother in future', then finally 'Haruna! You're the only woman that can understand me! Let's get married and bear my children!'!"

Haruna feel her face flushed as thought of Emiya-kun and her marrying with her belly swolled in pregnancy crossed in her mind

"See? You already imagining it!" Mio pointed as if can see her imagination

"W-Wha?!" Haruna stuttered "I-I'm not! I'm not imagining anything!" She lied weakly

""Liar!"" Risa and Mio chorused in response

Haruna sputter incoherently at her friends reply. Riko who watching can't help but let out giggle. Yeah, only with Haruna she can escape the duo teasing

"Hush you two!" Riko admonished mockingly "Stop pestering my sister-in-law!"

"Riko! You're not helping!"

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please Help Me Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome back everyone!" Illya chirped happily as she pacing around the desk "This is Illyasviel von Einzbern speaking!"

"And this is Miyu Edefelt." Miyu said as she bowed to the audience

"And this is Berserker!"

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

""Welcome back to Einzbern Consultation Room!"" They intoned with cheerful grin -smile in Miyu's case

"Fu, fu, fu." Illya let out wicked giggle, her crimson eyes briefly glowing with eerie light

"You seems quite cheerful." Miyu commented with raised eyebrow

"Of course I am! That fake loli today is not here!" Illya declared in pompous voice "Today the topic has no any relation with her at all! It's all about me!"

"Good for you, must be quite pleasant since you got totally insulted by her."

"Yes." Illya nodded, her cheerful smile still not leaving from her face "I'm totally satisfied!" Her smile then turned down a bit "Though I'm not got beaten by her!" She yelled

"Yes, you totally did. She overwhelm you and even get the last words."

"W-Wha?! She did not!" Illya sputtered as she turned and glare to Miyu "It just, yesterday it was her specialty! How could you said that to me Miyu?!"

The Edefelt only can blink in bewilderment "I... I didn't said anything." She said in confused voice

"What you mean you didn't said anything?!" Illya demanded with scowl "You just said it moment ago!"

"I'm not, Illya, I was neating the question from reviewer." Miyu gestured to pack of paper that she hold and place them in table

This make Illya blinked as well "B-But! I swear I hear your voice and-"

"And Nemesis is here everyone, how you all do?" Nemesis asked above the board, her size now only as small as finger with butterfly wing sprout from her back

"YOU!" Illya screamed, face turned to rage at the sight of her... Nemesis "WHY YOU HERE?!"

"Why? Because I'm needed of course." Nemesis answered in silky voice as she enlarge herself and land in floor with soft 'thump'

"Needed?! And why you needed?! Today topic is not related to you! I can explain it better by myself!"

"Actually, Nemesis-san needed." Miyu chimed in as she hold certain review "In his or her review, FATEMURDER ask Nemesis-san about Old Deviluke."

Illya snatched the paper away from Miyu and read it. Her face set to mixture of distaste and content "On one hand I love this guy or gal because he or she ask me too but on other hand..." She trailed with grumble. Shaking her head she throw the paper away and give small glare to Nemesis who looking smug "Alright then! Let answer all question from the review and get into topic!"

"Fu, fu, fu. Let me answer then." Nemesis started as she step forward "To answer your question is, some maybe yes. However please noted that right now Gid Deviluke is the strongest Devilukean, no one can beat him in point blank battle, you all see how terrifying he is when he facing my canon counterpart, she strikes him from all direction at same time but that man swoop and block all of them easily

"So no. Right now, there's no Old Devilukean that can match him, it can be said that Gid Lucione Deviluke is the strongest Devilukean, a race that has control over whole Galaxy. Currently no one can beat him in fair fight or at least in one on one battle

"As for Zastin. He's strong, Zastin is undoubtedly strong, but he actually not as strong as Gid. There may be few Old Devilukean whose stronger than Zastin, but even so they not stupid enough to tackle and face him alone. Zastin is good, and he smart enough to know if he outmatched, he can call reinforcement to aid him." Nemesis finished her explanation

"My turn now!" Illya instantly step forward, she pushing the tan skinned girl roughly. The living weapon only give her look of amusement rather than offended "For your question FATEMURDER, yes, using Structural Analysis on Alien Technolgy is affecting Shirou. However it won't be as bad as when he staring at EA, the reason will be explained when we talk about the topic today!"

"My, what a short answer." Nemesis muttered snidely with smirk

"Shut up you bitch!" Illya yelled at her

"And as for the question for me." Miyu butted in before the duo can arguing as she step forward "The battle between Gid and Shirou won't be soon unfortunately. No, there's no point for Gid right now to visit Shirou. Let just say Shirou indeed manage to give some impression to him but it still far from enough for him to come personally and visit our protagonist

"Make no mistake though, in future there will be confrontation between Gid and Shirou but like I said, it will be quite time before they meet personally." Miyu finished

"Hmph, even your assistant have more line than you." Nemesis commented with smirk "I guess your rating started to go down."

A vein popped on Illya forehead, if look can kill then the living weapon already dead thousand times

"Talk all you want Nemesis." Illya sneered "But right now is not time for you to shine! It's mine!" Illya cheered happily as she turned to audience with bright smile "There another question from XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX regarding about Gilgamesh compared to Gid and Zastin. And the answer is, yes Gilgamesh can beat Zastin and Gid." She said in solemn voice

"Zastin, the answer is obvious. While he's indeed powerful but Gilgamesh is not weakling. He still Heroic Spirit, someone who have stronger body far from Human, his physiology can be said better than most Devilukean, and with Gate of Babylon... Well you know how bullshit that thing

"As for Gid... Well, this actually complicated... It can't be said that Gilgamesh stronger than Gid, no. In physical strength, endurance, speed, obviously Gid surpass Gilgamesh, dare I said Gid surpass even Berserker in that aspect

"However no matter how strong Gid is, a direct hit from EA will kill him." Illya stated firmly

"Sword that even capable to tear the Reality and the World." Nemesis muttered with smirk, there gleam in her eyes "Imagine what I could do if I have such level of weapon in my hand." She said in dreamy tone as she imagine holding Ea

Yeah... It would be very beautiful...

"And the universe will end." Illya deadpanned "Anyway, so the answer is yes. Gilgamesh can beat Gid, however if they fight it will be different matter seeing both of them is quite... Similar in personality."

"I think Gid-san is clearly more... Nice than Gilgamesh." Miyu commented

"Please." Nemesis snorted "If what I heard about Gilgamesh is right then they clearly very similar." She said "You all read in canon that he's good guy because he recognize his own daughter when my counterpart disguised as princess Momo and care to them, yes. But did any of you forget that he almost blow up the whole Earth with everyone inside it because Rito refuse to marry Lala?

"The only reason he didn't do that is because Lala's. So yes, he love his daughter but it doesn't change the fact he not give a shit about Earth even if he have fun for moment in there and only few minutes away from blowing it up."

"Well... If you put it that way..." Miyu trailed with grimace

"So the battle between Gid and Gilgamesh is one that actually can't be said which one would be the winner." Illya continued with nod "It can be said it will be like trying to stab invincible shield using spear that able to penetrate anything."

"And for you who say that Shirou Yuuki Emiya capable to beat Gilgamesh so he should be able to beat Gid. Well, if any of you forget, Shirou didn't. Gilgamesh never serious when facing him and even in UBW, Shirou is saved by hole of Grail, he already out of Mana and vulnerable. If Gilgamesh serious then Shirou won't stand a chance, at all." Nemesis butted in, earning glare from Illya "And when he facing Gid, who not use Gate of Babylon but his own body... Well, the fight clearly going to be different."

"In any case, the question already answered!" Illya shoot distaste look to Nemesis who chuckle behind her hand "The Author, WWBG want to say thanks to 98kazer for giving idea for UBW chant. To response of your question, yes. Shirou will able to use UBW but now? Not yet, I already explain why in chapter 3." She said before she pull chalk "Anyway, let start the topic today!" She declared as she write the board

[Gaia in To Love-Rouverse]

"This is our topic today, Gaia in To Love-Rouverse." Illya said as she tap the word with stick "As you all know, in Nasuverse, Gaia role is very big. She's the one who responsible for Magecraft not as effective as one in Age of Gods anymore, Dead Apostle -beast that hunting Mankind- existence, and many things. Shirou Magecraft is prime example of this as everything he Project and Trace can't be real thing because Gaia reject their existence, same things occur to other Magecraft since they perform Thaumaturgy in her 'body' technically

"However in here, in this universe. Let just say 'Gaia' is very different. Before you ask, yes, Gaia still exist in here. However having aliens and many lifeform that come to visit her more than in Nasuverse change her perspective.

"That's reason why Shirou's Magecraft is better than the one in Nasuverse. Gaia in here different than the Nasuverse. Thanks to many aliens existence she's more... Adaptable. The Spiritual Energy that reside in Earth canon of To Love-Ruverse that allow Train to load his guns during battle is enough to support this theory. You can say that Energy is something that produced by Gaia adapting to many life form in Earth."

"So... Shirou will able to use Structural Analysis to Alien technology?" Miyu asked

"Question from FATEMURDER moment ago, yes." Illya nodded as she looking at the audience "The answer is yes, Shirou indeed can cast Structural Analysis to Alien technology, however when he did this, it won't be comfortable for him. Why? Let put it like this, in your whole life you have knowledge over almost all material in the World. You know how they work and how they function

"Then suddenly, you shoved something that... Unknown. Myserious. Illogical. Impossible. How it make you feel? Shirou react like all Human, stay away from it and try his best to ignore it.

"Yes, he can read them, but he clearly not going to like it and it make him uncomfortable. It also going to make his brain go fuzzy. So sadly, no, there won't be sudden power up for Shirou.

"But I give you one clue." Illya grinned in here "Shirou Origin and Element is Sword, and it make him very compatible with Swords. He can even copy Excalibur, Sword that, made from people's conception, legends weaved only out of hope. Sword that is not a myth or inhuman work, but a "crystal trained by the heart alone", making it reign as strongest fantasy.

"Sword that declared as the crystallization of the prayer named "glory". Granted Shirou can't Trace the perfect one but the fact he even able to recreate part of such inhumane and unrealistic element is proof that he's very compatible with sword.

"So if you ask, does Shirou can copy Zastin Light Photon Sword, the answer is yes. Yes, he can. As long it is sword and it existence is not fully unreal, yes... And it take time, yes, he also need time to create or registering one in his Reality Marble because it was 'alien' and he can't just recreate the element."

"So, spears, guns, technology and Lala-san's inventions is big no to Shirou but swords is still tolerable?" Miyu asked in summarizing manner

"Yup." Illya nodded in confirmation

"He need time to create or registering Photon Sword of Zastin you said, so it mean Shirou Yuuki Emiya going to freeze like when he saw Ea when he confront Photon Sword." Nemesis make other conclusion in thoughtful manner

Illya eyebrow twitched hearing her antagonist in her show speak but give begrudging nod "Yes." She gritted out

"Then it also safe to assume whenever Shirou see alien swords he will went through similar occurence?"

"... Yes."

"That's..." Miyu frowned at the answer "That's clearly quite disadvantage for Shirou."

"You can say so." Illya said with sigh "No power without consequence after all." She stated

"Hmm, a wise words from little girl." Nemesis commented with snort

Illya glared at Nemesis "Shut up you fake little girl! You just jealous to me! We all knew the fan love me more than you." She stated in smug voice "If I recall there many who chiding you for dare said mean thing to me! Mr/Ms DrackNath, Mr/Ms and Mr ENDDRAGON369 said it aloud." She said happily before turning to the audience "Thank you Onii-chan or Onee-chan for helping me!"

"Hmm indeed..." Nemesis mused as she read the note with small scowl

"And unlike you who were failure." Illya jeered at her "And abandoned! Papa not abandon me, don't you read people review?! Papa trying to save me even if his body fail him!"

Nemesis quirk her eyebrow at that, then smirk crossed to her face, she seems not offended being insulted by very amused "Really? You not abandoned? Are you sure about that."

"I'm sure!" Illya retorted "Didn't the review told you enough?! I'm sure the big guy also telling you about this! You just in denial!"

"Oh I already know about your father trying to save you after he cause the Fuyuki Fire." Nemesis brushed easily, her smirk curled to small grin "When I speak about abandon you that wasn't what I mean." She chuckled "I talking about her existence."

"... Me?" Miyu blinked as she pointed to herself

"What Miyu relation with this?!" Illya demanded as she narrowed her eyes in slight confusion but keep her face sharp

"Everything." Nemesis said easily with smirk as she staring at Miyu "Tell me Edefelt. You come from Fate Kaleid/Linear right?"

"Yes." Miyu answered "And please don't bring me into your argument." She added dully "Right now we have-"

"And you, you come from Fate Stay/Night and went through Holy Grail war correct?" Nemesis continued as she ignoring Miyu and turned to Illya this time

"Yes." Illya snapped "What's your point?!"

Nemesis let out chuckle of mirth "You still don't get it? Look at her!" She gestured to Miyu again "She come from another World, a World where there you, you who live as Magical Girl." She snicker a bit in here "A World where Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern live."

Illya feel her breath hitched in her lungs for second

"Uh-oh..." Miyu muttered as she take few steps away from Illya

"In there, the Fourth Holy Grail War never occur because Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern stop it from happen. They stop it because of your counterpart, because Kiritsugu in there _choose over his family_ than his impossible and foolish dream." Nemesis emphasized the words of family with very sweet tone "The Illyasviel von Einzbern in there, is one who truly _not_ abandoned. But you, your father abandon you in hand of Einzbern family. He knew what going happen to you had he fail in Grail War, he knew what that old guy going to do to you but he still did it.

"Yes, it's true he trying to save and get you back. But it doesn't change that he abandon you in first place, unlike Illya in Edefelt universe who choosen over his dream. So no matter what, even if he trying his best, crying blood while doing so, but it doesn't change that you was not his top priority. Doesn't change the fact your father choose to pursue his dream rather than you, which mean he still abandon you."

 **"BERSERKER!"**

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!

Miyu watched as the massive behemoth moved. With speed that faster than sound, the Demigod tackle the living weapon and crashed to window, destroying the furnitur and sending both of them fall from there

"I'm going to stitch that bitch mouth." Illya said coldly as she jumped through the hole in window, following her Servant who fighting the menace below

"... I... The explanation..."

Miyu was loss of words judging by how her mouth gaping and closing few times as she stared at the hole in the wall.

"Well..." She let out sigh as she turned to audience "I guess this is it for today everyone, it seems Illya now have her own business and can't close the show."

BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG!

"KILL HER BERSERKER! CRUSH HER!"

"Temper little princess, fu, fu, fu. You really have-whoops! That was close one!"

BAAAAM! BOOOM!

"Yeah... She clearly busy." Miyu muttered while glancing to the hole in the wall. She can feel the room now shaking due to the clash of monsters outside "Anyway, if you still have question just ask about it through review or PM, we make sure going to answer it." She said with smile and bow to audience "This is Miyu Edefelt, please give this story more Favorite, Follow, and Review. See you all in next chapter."

* * *

 **I want to apologize to all fans, be it from this story or the other for not updating recently. I'm currently busy, and I mean really busy, I already finish my study and now become assistant for doctor in hospital, and by God I have very small time to write fanfiction**

 **And it not helping that my imagination and idea started to degraded, no thanks for taking care patient and get bad senior who dump most his work to me if it not important! Good Lord! Why?! Why you destroy my fantasy to have beautiful and gentle senior doctor?! Hic!**

 **And sometime... Well, it actually one of the biggest reason... It was taking care of dead people... God, it was... A bit morbid and horrible actually, I had seen cadaver when still studying and even see fresh one but seeing someone that died in front of you...**

 **It was... Disturbing, really...**

 **Anyway, let move on from this topic and went to story**

 **So, yeah. Illya already explain things that asked by many people about 'Spirit' Energy in To Love-Ru verse.**

 **There nothing much to say actually since Illya already explain much, thank you Illya-chan!**

 **And about Haruna... Well she's not OOC in my opinion, Haruna is kind girl and she knew which is more important and top priority, there reason she's Class Representative in Rito First Year after all**

 **I'm sure you caught something amiss from Haruna friends. Well if you can make at least guess about it then I will give small spoiler to you xD**

 **Well, I guess this is it. Next chapter we will be back to Shirou POV and see how he handling students who bombard him about Lala!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. The Devilukean Goes to School! (II)

**Chapter 5. The Devilukean Goes to School! Part II**

* * *

Yuuki Residence, Living Room, 05:35PM

To say Shirou Yuuki Emiya have bad day would be saying sun raise from east

Things pretty much hectic and chaotic in school today after Lala declaration about their engagement.

Shirou perfectly aware just how his peers view him. Just like in Homurahara, he's known as Fake Janitor, helper of others, Sainan Brownie. But unlike in Homurahara, he actually looked up in here

He's respected... Not at level of Rin but at least he's admired, can be categorized as one of the students that respected, be it by his fellow students -junior, senior doesn't matter- or the staff of the academy

The latter especially, they seems very happy at his helpful behavior

And he has no problem with it, helping people is never wrong in his mindset after all

... That was lie, he indeed have problem but it nothing much. Despite he quite popular but things remain same just like in Homurahara. He pretty much loner who spend his times usually alone, not alone technically, he always with other to help them but what he mean is his social life

Perhaps it because no one want to accompany him to went helping others, true sometime people always help each other but no one nearly as much as him. He pretty much patrolling around the school everyday and seek to help other after all

So while he's respected and more popular but things pretty much similar like Homurahara, and for that Shirou feel grateful. He's not person who can handle public after all -there reason why Archer has zero Charisma.

However what happened today pretty much throwing all in above to the trash can, wrapping with countless lock then dispose it to the deep of sea just like titanic

After he done ushering Lala to go back to home and wait in there, things pretty much flipped up. So many students asking him about the alien -strangely it was female one the most- about the pink haired beauty, they probably trying to make gossip. Women and their gossip, one of the biggest mystery in the World that remain unsolved

The male students meanwhile only glaring at him as if they hope him to jump from top of school and meet painful dead when crashing to the ground. Seriously, Shirou admit he's kind of dense but even he not that stupid to not know that the glare was because of jealousy due to him engaged to beauty like Lala

And there's that too... Engagement...

To be honest, Lala is beautiful, yes. Shirou admit Lala even prettier than Tohsaka and can give some challenge to Rider in that aspect -and giving Rider is supposed to be Goddess that was clearly mean something- so he should be happy to be engaged to girl like her

But he not...

It because he do not love her...

And he afraid for her that he never will...

His heart... No matter what's belong to Sakura... Even until now he still love her... Even if they might not seeing each other again but he still love her...

Most teenager at his age normally would have such kind of feeling washed away by time, and in future they would fell in love with another girl and in the end marry her

But Shriou not most teenager... As matter of fact he's very far from normal... He, himself aware of this... He know that what he feels toward Sakura is real, even time has fly but never he felt his feeling to the girl diminished, as matter of fact it only get stronger

He want to see her so badly... Even if there's Yuuki's with him but the ache in his heart never gone whenever he thought about Sakura...

 ** _"Shirou Yuuki Emiya. Lala has chose you as her fiancé. Normally I'm not going to accept you as her fiancé, especially since from what I read Earth is only little and quite backward, however Zastin has told me you best two of bodyguard that picked by him personally. That mean you have some talent at least. Not to mention you're the first guy Lala has ever favored. I will give you two some time then to know each other, six months. I want to see how you two relationship growth in six months, and after that I will decide are you worthy for Lala or not."_**

Six months... Their engagement were on probation for six months... That was what Gid said to him, and that actually make Shirou very concerned

It obvious that the chance of him falling to Lala is close to zero. And he very tempted to tell Lala to give up, to find another man because he won't fall to her

But if he did so then Gid would be suspicious. And from what he know about people like Gid, there chance he going to come here personally and if he did, then it won't be needed to say there will be fight break out judging by how his personality is

And seeing Gid, Lala's father is pretty much Emperor of the Galaxy and Milky Way, Shirou sure as hell that guy will be very strong, far stronger than Berserker possibly...

And with his current condition, he not ready to face him...

So the best act is try to buy some time, however giving Lala false hope really left bitter taste in his mouth. He already told the girl that he didn't love her, and the girl said she will make him love her, however what he didn't said is that it impossible because he has love someone else. And the thought of breaking the girl heart when he tell her the news actually make him feel very guilty

But that guilty feeling pale compared to his guilt to Sakura and what she went through for him...

'Two... No, three months... I will prepare myself for three months before decide to tell Lala about it. I have to be ready to face Gid in three months...'

Three months... Seeing who he would fight against that was not long and quite short, not to mention there will be school activity as well and things pretty much will be hectic in school now due to Lala presence

The red-white haired young man allow his forehead to clasp again his desk and let out groan of frustration. Great Akasha, how the hell things become so complicated in short time? It almost like Holy Grail War all over again! Except this time he didn't need to worry about innocent lives...

Oh wait, he did!

 ** _"Your probation Engagement has been announced to others candidate Shirou Yuuki Emiya, this is of course to tell them that Lala has been taken. However few of them may won't take no for answer and they might appear and try to take Lala away, so it best if you be careful from now on. Consider this as a test to becoming my Heir. Feh, I looking forward to see your capabilities, Shirou Yuuki Emiya. Don't disappoint me and Earth will be safe."_**

Lala fiancé's candidate... Those who waiting for her hand in marriage... Great, this is clearly becoming headache, this is really just like Holy Grail War over again! But can be worse seeing this time his enemies will be Alien! A real Alien that living in space and driving UFO for God sake!

"Grble..."

That was the only things come out from his mouth, random and gloomy, just like his current situation

Then suddenly he feel a pair of soft things pressed to the back of his head, followed it is a familiar sweet and slight intoxicating scent, pair of arms snaked down to him and pull him in hug, then he feel his cheek pressed against something

"L-Lala!" Shirou voice slight high, his face become red as well from the sudden closeness with the pink haired girl that rub her cheek to his

"Shirou! I'm booored! Let's play!" The Devilukean whined to him, albeit there's still smile on her face

Shirou quickly -and gently- grasp Lala's hands and push her away from him. The closeness really caught his guard, he turned to the girl and said "Lala, didn't you said you want to unpack your stuff first?"

"That can be done later!" Lala said jovially "I mean, I need to upgrade and widen your room first seeing we are engaged now and live together so-"

"W-Wait! Wait!" Shirou hastily cut her "Lala, I know we supposed to be engaged but it doesn't mean we should living in same room! There's guest room for you so..."

"Ehhh? But I want to live with you! Beside, it no longer improper seeing we are engaged now!"

She has point in there however Shirou refuse to give up

"No, Lala even if we were engaged but we can't live in same room, I mean it's too soon and I don't like it. And what do you mean by upgrade and widen my room?" He asked as he recall what she say moment ago

"I'm going to upgrade your room seeing it too small!" Lala cheerfully explained "Widened it a bit with my stuff, I do this to my sisters and my rooms as well! I mean it was pretty fun to make the calculation of the size, the lines and the-"

"Wait, wait, please pause for moment." Shirou apparently still trying to comprehend what Lala said and judging by his face expression he clearly in middle of shock "You said upgrade my room and widen it... Are you talking about... Space Manipulation or something like that?"

"Something like that." Lala said brightly "Mixture of both actually, it using math and also touch of science. I have the equipment I need and-Shirou?" The pink haired girl cut herself as she saw her fiancé was back on his chair and now palming his forehead with undecipherable expression

"Widening room...? Space Manipulation...? Math...? Equipment...?" He mumbled under his breath. Gods, how's that even possible?! Is her technology that advanced?! But that was impossible! Science really can't manipulate space! That was clearly Magic related! And even so, how's that even work?! Space Manipulation already categorized as something that close Magic as matter of fact despite it not entered to Five True Magic just like Reality Marble!

And this girl claim she has tool and equipment to do so?! Great Akasha, is this how Tohsaka feels when she found out he survive despite almost got sliced into two by Berserker or when see he Trace Noble Phantasm for the first time? Geh! No wonder she very upset at him, he know how it felt now

"Shirou? Shirou? Yahooo! Shirouuuu! You there?"

Wave of hands and clicked fingers from the alien brought out Shirou from his mind

"A-Ah." Shirou seems dazed for second before regaining his composure "Sorry Lala, just have something in my mind." He said with small and shaky smile

Noticing this Lala face turned to slight worry "Are you sure? You look just like have your head bashed by a table."

'While physically such things didn't happen but I think my mind suffer more than that.' He thought in mirthless way "I'm fine, just taking what you said moment ago." He actually very tempted to ask Lala to allow him to see she upgrade her room so he can understand better, but there's part of his mind that scream such thing would be unwise. She using Alien technology after all and who knew what would happen if he cast Structural Grasp to them "Anyway Lala, I don't think sleeping together will be good idea. I mean..." Okay, how he going to put this into words? He doesn't want to be rude, especially to girl and-

Fortunately for Shirou it seems Lala get what he mean judging by her pouty face -Shirou must say she's pretty cute with that expression- that gone in instant as the girl smiled in angelic manner at him "Okay then!"

Shirou blinked in slight confusion. However he's not one who won't take gift in horse mouth so he only say "Speaking about that, how about your school uniform?" He asked

"Already got it!" Lala brought it up from nowhere and show it to her fiancé "It just come one hour ago!"

"Do you already test it?" Shirou asked

"Eh? Nope! Not yet." Lala then tilt her head "Do you want me to wear it Shirou?"

Image of Lala clad in school uniform flashed briefly in Shirou mind and the young man feel his face heatened a bit "N-No. I mean, it better if you test it now." He coughed to regain his composure before continuing "The principal usually give outfit that a bit... Small for female students."

Seriously that guy was pervert beyond saving, until now Shirou still don't know why in name of Akasha that man still does not get caught by the police for sexual harassment

"Really?" Lala asked with curious expression as she stare at the outfit in her hand "Then, let me try it now. Peke! Trans-"

"Halt! Don't do it in front of me!" Shirou instantly cut the pink haired girl with red face, perfectly aware what she about to do "Change in your own room." He pointed to the guest room that has been lent for her

"Okay!"

Shirou let out sigh as he watch the girl enter her own room. Seriously, this girl... How the hell she can be so... So... Undisturbed to change cloths in front of people...

"That girl have serious problem." He muttered

"Well, it not like you doesn't like it though."

The young man almost jumpet when new yet familiar voice spoke from behind him. He turned and see his youngest sister also stare at where the alien gone before shift her gaze to him and wagging her eyebrow playfully

"Right?" She teased

"Mikan, no." Shirou replied with red hue adorning his cheeks

"Liar, as matter of fact you imagine how she naked right now."

The blush on his face brightened "I'm not!"

"Liar, you just did." Mikan stated with knowing grin

Shirou open his mouth to rebuke the statement but he cut himself with sigh, he have feeling if he did then things only going to get worse for him "What do you want for dinner?" He asked, moving away from the topic

The brown haired girl let out small snort at the obvious attempt of diverting from topic that her brother did. Nonetheless, she decide to take pity and answered "I'm in mood for curry."

"Curry... Well we still have some ingredients to make one, curry then." He nodded "Where's Riko?"

"Riko said she goes to Haruna place." Mikan answered "She said she want to do homework together with her, so she will have dinner with her."

Shirou blinked hearing that. Strange, Riko didn't said anything to him. Don't get it wrong, it's not like he want her to inform him wherever she goes. It just, at least she could tell him that she went away... Well it doesn't matter though, she have her own life and he has his

"Shirou! Look, look!"

He held back sigh when hearing Lala voice, shifting his body, he turned to see what the alien want and in instant his face turned to red

"It's a bit tight, but I guess it still fit!"

A bit tight doesn't begin what he current see. It was too small! By Gods! It wrapped around her breast and ass too much! Seriously! The skirt also too short! And when the alien girl twirling in her place, he even caught sight of her panties!

"Gugh!"

Lala oblivious to Shirou brain that currently need to be fixed flash the young man cute and cheerful smile "Do you like it?"

"Ohh, he like it alright." Mikan nodded with sly grin "Especially in torso and skirt part."

"Mikan!" Shirou squeaked at his sister who smirking in mischievous manner. He turned to Lala and try his best to hold his blush "No, Lala! That outfit is too tight! You can't go to school wearing that!"

"Hmm.." Lala appear to be thoughtful at that "Yeah, I think so too."

'Then why the hell you still wearing it?!' He screamed inwardly "Lala, you obviously can't wear that uniform." He sighed "We need to get you new one, tomorrow I will go to principal office." Along with Kotegawa as insurance, the strict girl would be no doubt going to be very helpful when confronting that guy

"It actually okay." Lala said happily "I have Peke with me, she can transform to any cloth!"

"Be that may but it will be better if you have your own cloth." Shirou replied "I mean, Peke is robot with battery right? Then what happened if she suddenly need to be charged?" This is cloths they talking about, not cellphone. It clearly will be problem if Lala suddenly become naked in public

"Wow, you're right." Lala put cute thoughtful expression "You really very smart Shirou!"

"Shirou-san indeed is dependable person." Peke added as she also agreed that such situation could occur and it would be bad for her creator

"If things that related to daily routine you can depend on Shirou." Mikan said with nod and proud expression "He look after us like Mother Bear."

'For some reason I feels insulted rather than praised.' Shirou thought flatly "And we might as well going to need buy cloth for your own." He said "Well, I guess we can buy it tomorrow after school while sightseeing at same time."

"Really?!" Lala beamed at the word 'sightseeing' from Shirou

"Yes." Shirou nodded before turned to Mikan "Mikan, can you accompany Lala tomorrow to the mall?"

"Well, it not like I have anything to do so..." Mikan shrugged "Fine."

"Bring Riko too if you want." Shirou added

"Yayy! We going to sightseeing tomorrow!"

Lala meanwhile started to run in circle with absolute jovial expression. Seeing this Shirou can't help but smile, Lala really bright and cheerful girl "Shirou, you coming with us tomorrow right?"

"Eh? I don't think it good." Shirou start to make excuse, rather than spending his time with such things it would be better if he go and train himself for incoming threat "I mean, shopping cloth, especially for girl wouldn't be good with male company."

"But you're my fiancé." Lala pouted "I want to show you the cloth, Mama always do that to Papa when she goes shopping."

"But-"

"It will be good idea actually Shirou." Mikan chimed in "I mean what if something happen to us? There won't be anyone to protect us, pretty girls!"

Shirou only shoot blank look to his sister. The crime rate in this city actually near not exist, safe for thievery or such things but there no major one. However he suddenly remembered what Gid said to him about Lala other supposed fiancé and frowned

Well... If they already don't want to take a no for answer then they clearly could do more bigger things, like maybe attacking in public.

Normally if that happen to him Shirou won't think too much, however there his sisters to think about now and he doesn't dare to risk their safety

He let out sigh of annoyance but nodded nonetheless "Fine, fine. We will go after school."

"Yaaayyy! Thank you Shirou!" Lala squealed and hopping to Shirou, embracing the man in hug and pressing her well-endowed body to him

"L-Lala! You're too close!"

Mikan glanced to her brother who flustered and Lala who smiled like there no tomorrow, then she nodded to herself while crossing her arms 'Yeah, things clearly going to be interesting from now on.'

* * *

Next day, Sainan High School, Lunch Break

"Hey, hey. That's him isn't it?"

"Yeah, the Fake Janitor."

"He's fiancé of that new transfer student."

"I heard she's pretty cute! She's almost like a princess!"

"Really?! Damn how the hell simple guy like that."

"Aww, here goes your chance to ask him out Ayase."

"Kirino-chan!"

Shirou try his best to ignore the whispers and glances of students that aimed to him as he on his way. To be honest he quite bothered by it, usually he's not one who care about public opinion, however this time it bother him because he not alone

Unlike when he at Homurahara, he usually always alone or only with Issei. Even so the rumor about him is not disturbing and only about his "Fake Janitor" status but now...

He have sister in here... And if the rumor is disturbing then it will affect her as well... And Lala also clearly not the most subtle person... Let just say subtle and Lala did not goes together very well, he can tell that even he only knowing the girl in spawn of days

"Emiya-san."

Shirou broken from his stupor when familiar voice call his name. He turned to see certain class representative approach him

"Ah, Kotegawa-san." He greeted the raven haired girl politely "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Yui replied in stoic voice "I've been looking for you since two days ago."

"Really?" Shirou asked, noting the girl face turned red briefly but he decide to ignore it, it obviously nothing "Is there something you need then? Does the heater broke once again?"

"No." Yui let out small cough "The heater still working thankfully. I want to say that the principal agreed to replace the heater with the new one."

"Really? That's good then." Shirou responded with nod

"Yes, it is. However since I going to buy the new one and the principal himself is the one who funding, I want to buy the good one, but I don't know which brand is the best."

"I see..." Shirou put thoughtful face "Lasko would be pretty good, however the price were too expensive, though there some that cheap but the quality difference is quite high too."

"Is that so..." Yui hummed "Then, you want to go with me?"

Shirou blinked. Yui blinked. Then the latter face turned to red "I-I mean! S-Since I going to buy the heater it would be better if I go with someone who know about it! A-And seeing you seems experienced and itnotlikeiwanttogooutwithyouor-"

The girl words turned to mess of sputter and Shirou truthfully doesn't know what she said. However he did get what she tried to say and so he put thoughtful face "Hmm, you're right about that." He said with understanding voice "Then, we can go buy it when there's time."

"Really?" Yui asked with slight hopeful expression, prompting Shirou to be confused further

"Yes." Shirou nodded. Why Kotegawa behave so strangely? It just going together to buy heater. Is she really that uncomfortable with his presence?

Much to his further confusion her face become red again. Seriously, what is wrong with her? A fever? Though this is familiar for some reason where he...

'Ah! That's right, Tohsaka!' He blanched as he recall the time when Rin face turned to red, that was a sign that Tohsaka Express going to explode and the result never pretty! Maybe he should consider to not going with her if she really that mad at him?

God damn Shirou, you dense as rock! You already very close but you get the wrong Tohsaka -technically Sakura was Tohsaka by blood

"By the way Kotegawa-san, I want to talk with the principal later, could you accompany me?" Shirou asked

At mention of 'principal' Yui demeanor instantly hardened "What's that shameless lecher do?"

Shirou let out small chuckle at the way Yui addressing the principal "Well, you know the new transfer student, Lala?"

Shirou doesn't know why but the moment he mention 'Lala' he see Yui figure stiffened and her face become emotionless

"Lala... Your fiancé?" The way she spoke also seems very strained

'Does Lala make trouble with her?' Shirou blanched inwardly "Yes, yes you can say so." He said with small sigh

"... You seems displeased about your... Engagement." Yui commented while avoiding eye contact with him "N-Not mean to intrude your personal life Emiya-san but..."

"Kotegawa-san, I will be honest with you. Truthfully I do not find my engagement to be a good things for me." Shirou said, Yui is one of people he can trust if it about safety of the school, and beside he being honest here, might as well tell her part truth so if things happen she could put down some strange rumor -seeing she's member of disciple committee of Student Council and all "Let just say things complicated and all, but in the end it both our parent decision."

It was lie, he did not tell their parent about their engagement. Riko and Mikan is the one who suggested it as matter of fact since they afraid their parent would be... Exaggerating things, and seeing how scary their mother could be and how eccentric their father

They did told them they have alien in their house though and send them the picture. And let just say it miracle that their father now not barging to the house to get know Lala better -thanks for the deadline that close- while their mother in outside country and have important client

"So... You do not like her? Lala-san I mean?" Yui asked, strangely sounded hopeful

"No, I do not." Shirou answered, his voice clearly said that he doesn't like it to speak it aloud. And he did dislike it, it almost like spitting on Lala and he really feel guilty about it

"I... I see..." Yui sounded so relieved in Shirou opinion, he doesn't know why though "A-Anyway! You said you going to meet the principal later right?"

"Yes."

"Why you want to meet him actually?"

"Lala's school outfit were too... Tight for her." Shirou left eye twitched briefly while saying this and same thing occur to Yui as well "So it need to be replaced."

"I see... Why I'm not surprised." Yui muttered darkly "I take it she right now wearing Yuuki-san's uniform then?"

"A-Ah? Yes." Shirou nodded, actually she didn't. Lala decide to use Peke rather than borrowing Riko uniform

"Good things the size seems compatible. Don't waste your time go to principal, it only going to be more problematic. Just go directly to your homeroom teacher. I will accompany you after school, how about it?"

Shirou ponder what he would decide. He going to city and goes shopping with Lala, Mikan and possibly Riko after school, but meeting the teacher also important seeing Lala outfit really need to be replaced

'Well, it's not like it going to take a lot of time so.' He nodded at Yui "Sure then." He going to inform Mikan and the other that their sightseeing will be delayed for moment, maybe an hour or less

Yui give smile to Shirou, a beautiful one, she open her mouth and-

"Yahoo! Shirouuuu!"

"Emiya-kun!"

Shirou and Yui conversation got paused as they both turned and see two familiar girls walk toward him

"Momioka-san, Sawada-san." Shirou greeted back in kind manner who approaching him

"Yo!" Risa flash small grin to him before glanced at Yui "Ohh, Kotegawa-san is here too."

"Momioka-san." Yui face turned to stoic again as she give small nod in greeting way to the girl "Sawada-san."

"Hello Kotegawa-san." Mio greeted back "What are you two doing?"

"Just talking about heater in Student Council office that need replaced." Yui swiftly answered. She then turned to Shirou "Then Emiya-san, I will see you later to discuss our conversation further."

"Sure." Shirou nodded to her in confirmation

"Then farewell."

With that, the representative of class 1B walk away, leaving the confused duo and one young man

"Time? What you two talking about Emiya-san?" Mio asked in curiosity

"Nothing important." Shirou answered easily "Kotegawa-san just need my help to buy good heater to replace one in Student Council office." And to go to meet their homeroom teacher to discuss about Lala's uniform, but he left it unsaid since it seems not important

"Together?" Risa inquired

"Yes." Shirou nodded

This make the duo glanced at each other, after sending silent message they turned back to Shirou and eyeing him keenly

'He seems so genuine... So he clearly not going out with her.' Risa thought in observing manner

'Even if they go out, Emiya-kun probably didn't know. Seriously, Emiya-kun you...' Mio held back her sigh by adjusting her glasses and shake her head

Obviously Shirou aware of the duo look and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mio said swiftly before Risa can spoke "So where you going Emiya-kun?"

"I about to go to roof to have lunch." Shirou gestured to the box he currently carry. Originally he ate his lunch with Issei when at Homurahara because the Student President is the only one who he will call friend, but since in Sainan he pretty much loner he eat his lunch alone. Though there's time he join with Riko and her groups but it not often

"Alone? Then how about to go with us?" Mio offered with small grin

Shirou tilted his head "Well, if you two don't mind then fine." He said "By the way where's Riko?" He know that Haruna did not go with them because currently she giving tour to Lala since she's class representative but Riko is another case

"Ah, Riko decide to accompany Haruna to show Lala around." Mio answered "Then, shall we go to canteen? Or you want to go to roof?"

"Whichever is fine to me."

"Roof then!"

"Hey Mio, I left my wallet in class." Risa suddenly cut in while give her friend a look "Mind if we go to class and take it first?"

Mio eyes narrowed slightly "... Sure." She turned to Shirou "How about we meet in roof then Emiya-kun?"

"If you say so."

"See you later Shirou!"

With that, the duo leave. Shirou stare at them for moment, he did not blind to not noticing the look. Well girls always have their own privacy so he only shrugging and walk away

Meanwhile Risa and Mio did not goes to their class, instead they went to another part of school and when they alone Risa turned to Mio

"Okay Mio, what was that about?" Risa asked "I mean, I barely talk to Shirou!" She whined with small pout

Mio rub the bridge of her nose and let out small sigh, knowing that the girl just seconds away from teasing Shirou about Yui moment ago "I know what you going to say to him, but in our current situation it would be bad things."

"Bad things?" Risa blinked "What do you mean?"

"Look, Emiya-kun is dense, we both know that." Mio said bluntly "However he's not very dense, if you keep teasing him he will notice Kotegawa feeling and that could be problem."

Risa immediately caught what her friend mean and said "You talking about Kotegawaa crush to him?" While it not obvious but both of them manage to decipher the class representative feeling about Shirou

"Yes, and it would be better if he don't know about it." Mio said "It will make Emiya-kun more troubled, we know he's very kind guy and-"

"I know, I know." Risa cut her while rolling her eyes "Haruna already said about that enough."

"And because of that, it better if Kotegawa and Emiya-kun relationship stay like that. So Haruna can advance and be with Emiya-kun."

Risa blinked, once, twice, then her face turned to surprise "You really serious about this aren't you?" She asked rhetorically "About Shirou and Haruna."

"I am." Mio said with nod and determined eyes

"Wow..." Risa whistled at her friend in impressed manner before she chuckled "Well if you say so then, fine. I guess I will tone it down a bit, but don't expect me to not tease him about "awesome me"!" She declared while making suggestive posture

Mio rolled her eyes in good nature manner, playful smirk crossed to her face "I won't expect any less from you." She said

In response Risa only let out small giggle

* * *

School is fun

That was what Lala concluded as she look around. Everyone from different place gather around and spending their times together

She is home-schooled after all and have private tutor so she never enter the real one. And now she did, she can't help but marvel at it

"School is fun!" She chirped "Right Haruna? Riko?"

"Is... Is that so?" Haruna sounded quite confused at the question "Yeah, I guess in some way, it's fun." She agreed with small smile

"But the boring part is bigger." Riko lamented with sigh "I mean, sure it fun playing soccer, spending time with friends, but the homework and the exam..."

"I don't think they were that bad Riko." Haruna said in kind way to her friend

"Easy for you to say that Haruna." Riko huffed "You're pretty much smart and diligent, you enter top ten rank in our generation."

"Top ten rank?" Lala asked

"Yeah." Riko nodded "Haruna is very smart, her grade only matched by few people among our peers! She's number one in our class as matter of fact."

"Wow! You're so cool Haruna!" Lala complimented with slight awe

"Not really Lala-san." Haruna said modestly

"How about Shirou?" Lala asked

"Well... Emiya-kun is number two in our class." Haruna answered "His rank also one level below me"

"Wow! Shirou also cool!"

"I don't know how he do that." Riko grumbled "I mean, I sure as hell only few times saw him holding book and it only to do homework. So how's his grade can be that good?" And in school he also mostly spend his time going here and there! Seriously, is he some kind of physic or things like that?! That was so unfair!

Safe to say it was because he, himself is second grade high school students originally. So he doesn't have much problem to learn -or relearn- school studies

"Hmmm..." Lala let out hum while looking around "By the way, do you have someone you like, Haruna? Riko?"

At the question Haruna face momentarily turned to red while Riko seems not bothered by it

"W-Why all of a sudden...?" Haruna stuttered

"Well... It because I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time." Lala said with soft smile, her cheeks adorned by pink hue "It's a strange feeling to be in love... My heart is pounding." She exclaimed

Haruna give suspicios look to Lala, she have guest who is it actually since it clearly not so secret.

"Err Lala." Riko called "Are you sure it not just a crush?" She asked "I mean, love and crush was said pretty much feel same so..."

Lala began to ponder about what she say while humming "I don't know." She admitted "But, I know my feeling to Shirou is real. And I feel like I don't want to let it go." She confessed genuinely with bright smile

Hearing that both girls taken back by the sincerity that the alien suddenly display. Haruna herself glanced at Lala in small envy, to think she can display her feeling so bravely like that... Oh how she wish she could do that to Shirou. Things maybe different if she have such bravery...

Riko meanwhile feel a bit guilty for trying to confuse the girl, she originally plan to make Lala stop having feeling to her brother. Not like she have some kind of problem with Lala, she's nice and all but Riko actually prefer Haruna to be the one who with her brother.

Obviously because Haruna is her friend and she has knew her for quite time, but moreover it because there something about her friend that make Shirou stirred

She didn't notice it at first... And truthfully she just did in last few weeks as matter of fact... But when his brother look at Haruna, there something strange in his eyes, not in bad way. The way Shirou look at Haruna... It's... Like someone who longing for something... And the light that reflected in his eyes is not one that hold kindness or such thing, but it was sad one...

And so from there Riko draw one conclusion

Shirou, her big brother, love Haruna Sairenji but there something that make him hold back to confess his feeling to her.

And as her little sister, it's her duty to make sure Shirou confess his love! Her big brother already taking care of them enough and she going to pay it if there's chance!

But after hearing such sincere respone from Lala... Well she feel like an ass to put it bluntly... Especially Lala is not a jerk or bad person, she's almost like a child as matter of fact! So innocent and cute!

She let out sigh and rub her temple, she clearly not good playing this kind of things

"How about you Riko?" Lala asked, snapping the girl from her own thought "Do you have someone you like?"

"Me? Well, no actually." Riko said with thoughtful face. She never have crush or like someone in that way... Actually, she did, however that was years ago when she was child and on her first year middle school. And it was silly, like really silly, so silly that she doesn't want to remember it! Not at all!

"Hey! What was that?!" Lala asked, her attention shifted from Riko to particular field

"That's basketball field." Haruna answered "There's group for the girl and-"

"I want to see!"

Lala immediately rushed toward the field direction, leaving dust and smoke in her trail, literally. This make both girls let out small cough and wave their hands at the sudden foreign substance that invade their nose and eyes

"Lala-san! Wait!" Haruna called as she run to follow the girl

"Here we go again." Riko muttered as she chase her friend that running to the alien

Things clearly won't be same anymore, be it in school or home. Riko very sure of that and it all thanks to the alien princess presence

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please Help Me Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome back everyone!" A girl with pale strawberry colored hair, tanned skin and golden eyes clad in white sleeveless chinese styled dress chirped happily as she pacing around the desk "This is Chloe or Kuro von Einzbern speaking!"

"And this is Miyu Edefelt." Miyu said as she bowed to the audience

""Welcome back to Einzbern Consultation Room!"" They intoned with cheerful grin -smile in Miyu's case

"Now." Kuro clear her throat "I take it you all must be confused why it's not Illya who stand in here." She said with small smirk "It simple, apparently fans love me more than her! So it decided that I will take over this show from now on!"

"It actually because Illya-san currently treated from her injuries after brawling with Nemesis-san in last chapter." Miyu informed in stoic voice "Berserker is with her, that's why he not here as well."

Kuro turned to her assistant and pouted "Miyu! Why you tell them that?"

"Because it's the truth." Miyu said simply

"Ehh, you're no fun." Kuro whined a bit "Hmm, maybe I should do something about it. Assistant that ruining their boss fun is no fun." She then leered at Miyu who shivered under the gaze "A little punishment will do."

"K-Kuro?" Miyu take two steps back from the tan skinned girl

"I can use some extra Mana after all." Kuro said while licking her lips in seductive manner

"T-The show! W-We have limited time Kuro!" Miyu pointed while stuttering "W-We can't take much time, reader don't like it! Sonicdude8 has complaint about it!"

Hearing that Kuro seductive face turned to frown "Is that so? Well, he does have a point." She said before sighing "I guess I can punish you after we finish this section." She muttered as she turned to audience once again with Miyu on background let out sigh of relief "But before we start this section, allow us to say

 **""*Merry Christmas and Happy New Year*""**

Kuro blew a whistle while Miyu waving a flag written "2017" on it with cheerful smile

"And before you protest, yes, we know it late." Kuro added "But better late than never."

"It been a while for WWBG to update story." Miyu remarked

"That's because he was on vacation with his family to outside country and just return recently." Kuro explained while brush her hair in nonchalant manner "And also because he busy playing game."

"Game?" Miyu blinked

"Persona 3 and Chaos Rings III. He quite addicted to them so instead writing script when have free time during the vacation he play PSP and Android." Kuro snorted "Though it also because his laptop were left behind so he can't working."

"... That quite irresponsible." Miyu said in dull and disappointed voice

"Indeed it is." Kuro nodded "Well, WWBG wish to apologize for the late update though and he also wish his loyal reader to be blessed in this new year. Those who single get lover, those who having hardship in their job get promoted, those who still students get A+ for their grade, and those who jobless get a job."

"We from To Love-Rou crew also wish you all luck in this new year." Miyu added while bowing to the audience

"Okay, now all of that already said, let star this section officially!" Kuro cheered

"But before we start... Why I'm wearing this outfit?" Miyu asked, gesturing to the maid outfit she currently wear

"Fanservice of course." Kuro answered jovially "I even wear my chinese dress, see?" She twirl in her place and show small glimpse of pink panties

"Uhh... I don't feel comfortable wearing this." Miyu muttered as she tugging her skirt

"Just deal with it." Kuro snapped "Aren't you the one who said that we have limited time? Let's start this section already!"

"O-Okay."

Kuro clear her throat and flash grin to audience "As usual, today we going to answer all Reviewer question and comment. Miyu!"

"Here." Miyu hand a pack of papers to Kuro who took it

"Hmm... Let see, we didn't get much in last chapter. Must be quite disappointment." Kuro commented "Well, last chapter was too short and no action after all."

"It can't be helped. While To Love-Ru is indeed exciting but it about daily life." Miyu pointed to her current boss "It not action based anime like Highschool DxD, Naruto, Bleach or Fate Stay/Night. Things quite peaceful in there."

"Well for you all who back off because of that then you not need to worry." Kuro wave her hand in dismissive manner "WWBG said he going to add more action by putting more alien than in original To Love-Ru to bring more action to this fic. The reason why it not much now is because this still the beginning, as matter of fact there will be action in next chapter." She stated "Anyway, I see there so many people who defense Illya from Nemesis bully, well Illya going to be dancing if she read all of this. Especially RedRat8, she going to give you hug if she meet you directly." She chuckled "And Onii-chan or Onee-chan, I guess I should say thank you as well. Illya and I after all is the same person. She who come from Holy Grail War timeline is more connected to me than my own so..." She give smile to audience "Thank you."

"... I don't want to ruin the moment Kuro-san, but remember our time limit." Miyu said in uncertain voice

"Hey! I give my appreciation to a reader who typing long review to this story! At least respect it, it didn't take more than two hundred words!" Kuro yelled at her assistant who seems shrink "Beside, what if I put you in the reviewer position who has write long comment only to be ignored?!"

"Sorry." Miyu apologized meekly

"Alright back to track." Kuro clear her throat "To Sonicdude8 question about alien swords. Answer of that is yes, all alien swords that Shirou going to Trace in future will take a lot more Prana or Magical Energy. This case actually similar like how Shirou Trace Excalibur, he can't create perfect copy of it, even Archer can't as well.

"However in here, in To Love-Rouverse, Gaia is more adaptable and it allow Shirou capable to Trace alien swords, but it still like Excalibur, the Trace will take a lot more Prana.

"And not mention it production time also going to be longer than usual, for example; Shirou can Trace Kanshou and Bakuya less than second, but it will take solid two seconds for him to Trace alien swords.

"Why? Because it alien, and still foreign element to Gaia even if she has adapted to it." She finished

"But Shirou can Trace Excalibur right?" Miyu asked "I mean, unlike in Nasuverse, you said To Love-Rouverse Gaia is more... Versatile."

"Sadly no." Kuro said while shaking her head "Make no mistake, Shirou Magecraft in here is better than one in Nasuverse, heck, he will be better than Archer as matter of fact. However it doesn't change the fact he can't create Divine Construct completely. No, such elements already loss in the Earth. Unless Shirou somehow can get to place like Olympus or Asgard, then he can Trace Excalibur."

"I see..." Miyu muttered with understanding in her voice

"Hope that satisfy your curiosity Sonicdude8, and thank you for supporting Illya as well." Kuro said with gratitude "Now, to another question from : Would Gaia influence Shirou's Magecraft even in space?" She turned to Miyu with complicated look "Actually, as far I know there discussin does Magecraft work in space by fans right?"

"I guess so..." Miyu nodded in uncertain manner "But we still don't know the result. It probably not working judging by no Magus try to go to outer space and make their lab. I mean, yes, Magus is backward, but even they aware that Humanity can reach the moon so..."

"Right." Kuro nodded in understanding "But since this is different universe where Gaia did not hinder Magecraft as much as in Nasuverse, then the answer is yes. Gaia still can influence Shirou's Magecraft as long as he in same distance with Moon. Since Moon is Earth satellite, so Gaia can reach it. However other than that? No.

"And the result won't be good as well, without "anchor" Magecraft will be degraded, which mean Shirou Tracing will be back to become bad or even worse than when he was in his original universe.

"And your second question, did you mean aliens like Crimson Moon exist? If yes then the answer is yes. There alien that like Crimson Moon, and Gid indeed rule over them or at least they civil enough to mess with him. What you need to know is Crimson Moon is a Moon, literally, a Moon that living and take a form as bloodsucker.

"And is that mean Gid stronger than Arcueid or Altrouge? Well, if you put 30% Arcueid against Gid, then the victor will be Gid. However if you put 100% Arcueid against Gid? Well that would be different things and the result will be unknown.

"Remember, Yami can slice Earth into two when she in her Darkness form, and Lala stop her directly. Gid who stronger obviously can destroy Earth if he wish to. However it doesn't mean he's invincible, like facing Gilgamesh, he could be killed by EA or at least attack with equal force." Kuro finished

"In other words it just like Gid vs Gilgamesh, the result is unknown." Miyu added

"And our last question from Demons Anarchy of Pride." Kuro read aloud the name "'Will any characters, relevant ones anyway, to Shirou's story, appear from Nasuverse in general?' Well, the answer for that is a secret~~~!" She said in sing-song tone "To tell you the truth WWBG has plan to make character from Nasuverse appear, however he still considering it since if he put them to the story then it can make To Love-Ru characters role to be regressed."

"And To Love-Ru already have quite a lot of character compared to Fate Stay/Night." Miyu nodded in sage manner "So it still not decided?"

"No, not yet at least." Kuro shook her head negatively "And that close our Q & A section." Kuro happily said, she wipe sweat from her brow and let out breath "Wew, that's quite a long explanation. Now we can get to topic today..." She said as she pull out paper and read the content... "Miyu..."

"Yes Kuro-san?" Miyu asked

The golden eyed girl flipped the paper to her "Why there's nothing in here?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about today other than answering people question."

"WHAT?!" Kuro shrieked "What do you mean by there's nothing to talk about?"

"WWBG said that his explanation for now already good enough. Until there new elements that need to be explained, there won't be further explanation." Miyu answered

"What do you mean for now already good enough?! There still so many things that need to be discuss!" Kuro yelled while flailing her arms in frantic manner "For example, the relationship between Earth and Deviluke! Zastin said that Earth fall under their jurisdiction! That clearly need to be explained since it play major role seeing Shirou who's from _Earth engaged_ to _Princess_ of _their Ruler!_ " She yelled while emphasizing few words to make her point stronger

"... You're right." Miyu said tentatively "That's really need to be explained, however it clearly can't be now since our time already over."

Kuro eyebrow twitched, once, twice "I barely make appearance in here! For all we know Illya could be already healed in next chapter!"

"Uhh, I'm sure WWBG will be more than happy to make you to be the host sometime Kuro." Miyu tried to calm the tan skinned girl who upset

The twin of Illyasviel von Einzbern huffed her cheeks, then she let out sigh and shook her head "I guess it can't be helped then. Let get this over with." She grumbled "Beside, it mean I got my Mana faster."

"E-Eh?!"

"Alright since I'm not in mood to make proper closing." Kuro pull out large paper with content **'See You All Next Time'** on it and walk toward the camera "Let just do it this way." She said as she close the camera

"Kuro! I-I think we can use more time and talk about one topic! S-So there's no need to close the show now!"

"Too late for that, now here I come Miyu!"

"Eekk! K-Kuro-mmmph!"

"Mmphh! Ah! Let strip, it will be better if I absorb it through your skin!"

*STRIP! STRIP!*

"Kya! K-Kuroo!"

* * *

 **Alright I cut it before things become too much**

 **So... *cough* *cough* that was a things alright. Anyway like Kuro and Miyu said, I apologize for taking quite time for updating this story. I was on vacation and did not bring my laptop so I can't work on the story**

 **They also already said it, however I, myself want to said it personally to you all. Merry Chrsitmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Ehem, to another things. To you all, I have good news. First, this story finally get Beta. You can see that the Prologue and Chapter 1 has been edited, and the result is quite satisfying in my opinion**

 **Give credit to Justicez for that! Let give that guy applause *clap clap clap clap*. This guy going to edit my chapter one by one from now on, so you all can expect that all chapter would be replaced by edited one in future! Horayyy!**

 **Welp that's done, I guess there's nothing else to say so I will close it. And like Kuro and Miyu said, there will be action in next chapter, albeit not too much. Stay tuned to know how it will go! And don't forget to give review, favorite, and follow to this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. The Target

**Chapter 6. The Target**

* * *

"Trace On."

 _Judging the concept of creation_

Blue energy started to burst out from the young man's palm, blazing and swirling like an uncontrollable wild flame.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

The wild and untamed blue aura paused for a moment as if the time around it stopped, then it resumed and began to expand, extend, taking the shape of a blazing blue pole that soon turned to spear-like flame

 _Duplicating the composition material_

The color of steel began to morph around it, the blueish wispy aura slowly becoming solid such that it could be gripped now. It born from skull of Monster, Great Beast that capable to bring tornadoes and catastrophe with it single roar, a spear that wielded by slayer of men and even Gods

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

Sounds of gears and wheels spin resonated inside Shirou's mind. His Magic began to work at producing the best steel, the best materials that originally were used to become part of this spear. What impossible made into possible with his Magic as the skull of the Great Beast Curruid reproduced and recreated

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

From the moment it was created, it only has one purpose, to kill, to hunt. It's spear that create from sea demon and thus it purpose has no meaning but to claim the lives of those who oppose it, a cursed weapon that will pierce heart the moment it name declared

 _Reproducing the accumulated years_

Spear that created from skull of the great beast, wielded by Witch who slays men and Gods, then given to the child of Light who has face entire army alone by himself and come out as victorious, a man who has been called Hound of Ulster

 _Excelling every manufacturing process_

It was a Cursed Spear that has bathed in blood of thousands, a spear that devastate army and feared by country, a spear that has claim the lives of brother and son, a spear that will always pierce Heart the moment it name declared regardless of what happened, a spear that has claim it owner life in the end

It was the Cursed Spear Gáe Bolg, Spear of the Cú Chulainn, the Son of Light and apprentice of Scathach the Great Sorceress

 _And it was also a spear that once has pierce his heart_

Just seeing this spear make him unconsciously rubbed his chest. Despite there is no scar anymore in there but he will never forget how it felt when his heart claimed by this spear, only Avalon and Rin Tohsaka pendant that has save him from dead

After observing the spear the moment it created, his eyes wandering to the stopwatch he brought and read the timing

"Five point seventy one seconds." He murmured, his forehead crinkled in thoughtful manner before he frowned at the result

Slow... Too slow... It almost three times longer than Tracing swords

He knew he would having hard time to Trace something that not swords but... Almost three times? That was bad, he need to be faster than this seeing right now his live started to back to dangerous

Shirou let out sigh and crumpled in his position, hand massaging his temple. The last time he create something other than sword it was eight seconds, that was month ago and now the duration only reduced by 0,29 seconds, hardly an improvement

The gray steel and honey golden eyed man tilt his head upward, facing the full moon that shine down upon him and the trees around him

It was eight o'clock in night and right now Shirou is not in his home. He is currently at somewhere that located near building that used to be Sainan's old school building in past.

The reason why he was in here is simple, this place for some reason was avoided by people. He don't know why truthfully, granted this building look creepy, old and seems haunted like those building he watched in horror movie but as far he knew there is no malevolent mana or aura like Fuyuki's Central Park where Angra Mainyu's curse lingering in there. Seriously that place was so bad and the area is full of grudges, and strong negative feelings left over that make people wish to be anywhere but there just by got close to it

He already check on it of course but not to the details, he only circling the building and getting familiar with the place structure. It's not like he don't want to or what but if this place indeed have something that usher people away then it better to leave it be

He is not expert in Boundary Field after all, if he do something careless then there chance the whole building will blown or spreading nasty things to entire city

That doesn't mean he won't leave it just like that of course. Shirou always come to this place four times per week at random days to check on it, to make sure that there won't be anything nasty in there

Meanwhile since this place is isolated and avoided Shirou also use this chance to training his Magecraft to the fullest here, so do his combat skill. He can't always training in home after all, it was risky since there chance Riko or Mikan barging in to his place

Not to mention there chance it could go wrong and his Projection explode

Magus is always walk with the death after all, small mistake can take away their life

"Uaaa Shirou-kun, what is that? That thing seems evil."

Shirou troubled face melted and turned to small smile, he turn around to see his unique friend that watching him and seems cowering at the sight of the demonic spear

"Don't worry Oshizu, it's nothing dangerous." He reassured

The girl briefly floating, yes floating, I shit you not, she floating. She float to him and start to getting closer, her head poking from his shoulder and observingn the spear

"You and I have different opinion of dangerous." Oshizu remarked with cute glare "I can sense something dark from that spear, it's like a cursed or evil thing!"

'Well, Gáe Bolg is Demonic and Cursed spear.' Shirou thought dryly "Well, it is demonic spear."

Oshizu Murasame is not your normal girl. She is a ghost, yes a ghost, one that floating without legs and invisible to many people. Shirou meet the girl six months ago when he practice his Magecraft in his current location. The ghost is come out from the old school when he Trace Durandal as she apparently drawn to the Holy energy and Durandal's nature that capable to produce miracles

At that time apparently there misunderstanding where Shoru instantly tracing Black Keys and several ceremonial swords that normally used to exorcise spirit. Thankfully Oshizu proved to be not malevolent or evil spirit, and after few talk and conversing -which is shocking for the ghost that Shirou seems able to see her without she willing to

Oshizu herself is odd existence to Shirou, if he have to say it, she feels like a Servant, a spirit, however Servant in a way is have physical aspect, meanwhile Oshizu is not entirely like that. She similar like Servant but she doesn't have any physical aspect at all, her body is entirely constructed of mana that have conscious

Very mind-boggling and confusing for Shirou. How does that even work? If Rin is with him he sure she will inspect every inch of Oshizu's "body"

After clearing misunderstanding they become friend. Whenever Shirou come to the old school Oshizu will be there and waiting for him. The ghost apparently seems lonely and seeking someone to talk with, Shirou do not mind at all about that since it's harmless and also make the ghost girl happy

And in a way... Inside his heart, in the deep part... Perhaps it because Oshizu bearing similar appearance to Sakura Matou

Make no mistake, Oshizu did not look like Sakura. Where the latter is beautiful and have aura that look like a flower the former is not, Oshizu appear to be almost like a child with her curiosity and bubbly personality. Her kindness perhaps remind him of her but that's it, other than her blue-violet hair and eyes, nothing part of her that remind him of Sakura

Unlike Haruna Sairenji who...

"D-Demonic spear?" Oshizu squeaked out, her high pitched voice cut Shirou from delving further to his thought

"Well..." Shirou racking his mind and try to find word that would reassure her "This spear despite it origin is used by Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster-"

"Dog?! It used by a dog?!" She shrieked and her panic level seems increase than before

"What? No, err well, he did called-"

"Banish it! Banish it! Banish it! It evil! It evil!"

The ghost float away from the spear, creating distance between them with speed and at same time the demonic spear also flung away from it position as if just kicked by someone

The young man feel sweat dropped from the back of his head as he saw the spear lodged to tree that located ten meters away from him.

'Well... That was the farthest from all her throw.' Shirou noted dully

As a ghost or spirit Oshizu seems capable to interact with physical World to a degree somehow. She able to use telekinesis and sometime there also eerie blue flame that surround her when she depressed

Seriously how she able to do that Shirou doesn't know, he is never learn that much after all and all information he get from Archer's arm is barely coherent save for the weapons and things that related to combat

"You not need to do that Oshizu, it's harmless." Shirou said with sigh as he dismiss the spear. He's being truthful, if it not activated or wielded it is only a spear. Granted it is a spear that can survive blow from nuclear bomb but weapon is a weapon, without wielder it is pretty much harmless

"It belong to dog! It anything but harmless!" Oshizu said indignantly, her eyes glaring at where the spear moment ago

Shirou bewildered face just increased further at the statement "I... Take it you're not dog person huh?"

"No." Oshizu answered, her voice was swift and stiff "No, I'm not."

It was clear by her expression and tone that she don't want to talk about it anymore so Shirou decide to not pry that particular topic and leave it be

"So Shirou-kun!" Oshizu said, a bit louder than usual "Why in this week you only visit once?" She asked

"Well... Right now I'm in a bit complicated situation." He said in unease tone and rubbing the back of his neck

Saying it was complicated is understatement. Seriously, he was only ordinary student -his lifestyle, not himself- but in one day he fought against two alien with superpower and in next day got himself engaged with alien who happen to be daughter of the Emperor of Galaxy

No shit, it is indeed complicated

"Hmm? Complicated?" The ghost girl asked, head tilted slightly "What is it?"

Shirou considering to not tell the ghost girl for a second, however he realize that she is ghost, whose she going to talk into? Beside she already know of his Magecraft, something that no one know other than him

"Hmm... The truth is..."

He begin to explain everything to her. He explain what alien is -apparently Oshizu doesn't know what Alien mean- then continue to Lala's first appearance to his current predicament

The ghost girl by the end left speechless "Wow... That... That was..."

"Strange?" Shirou offered as he sighed "Yeah, I know."

"Well... It's not sounded entirely bad." Oshizu replied, apparently seems trying to cheer the magus "I mean, you going to marry princess Shirou-kun!" She said with smile. Her smile though slowly melted down and she began to float lower "Princess who have real body, real beating heart, warm temperature and can be touched." She murmured in sulking tone

'Oshizu, I'm the one who supposed to be cheered in here.' Shirou yell internally as he sighed "It's okay Oshizu, being ghost is fine and all." He comforted the ghost girl that surrounded by blue flame that not unlike spirit "Beside, I think you are cute, with being transparent and floating around like that." That was true, Oshizu kinda remind him from one of anime that Mikan and Riko watch when they were child, the protagonist is a girl that turned to half ghost after her parent experiment went wrong and she goes around to defeat the bad ghost

Strange, yes he know but it a bit fun to watch

The ghost girl snapped from her sulking at that, then she stare at Shirou who smiled at her gently

Then branch of tree above him snapped and hit him in the head

"Ouch! Oshizu! What the heck?!"

"Y-You not supposed to say that!" Oshizu stuttered with high pitched voice "Y-You not supposed to say that! You're engaged! It's forbidden!"

"Say what? What is forbidden?!"

"That! Shirou-kun! You can't do this to meee!" The ghost girl whined with red face and she harrumphed "Forget it." She huffed "You're nincompoop." She grumbled

Shirou stare at the ghost girl with bewildered face before shaking his head. Women... He never understand them, their mind is already strange enough but their ghost? Enough said

Shirou you bloody moron

"But still.. Alien, living being from outside of our World huh?" Oshizu murmured in astonished voice "I never thought they were real."

"You're a ghost." Shirou spoke with incredulity as he stared at the translucent girl. Her existence itself is already unreal and defying logic! How the hell she not believe in that?!

"Ghost is more normal compared to alien." Oshizu huffed again "I mean, from space? I never thought there other living being than us in there." She muttered "Not just me, I'm sure everyone from this era or mine also think such thing."

'Well... If you put it that way...'

Following Earthling logic and giving their culture, that was true. Ghost existence is more logical and acceptable than alien. In religion and all folklore there never once existence of alien mentioned after all. The existence of things like Asgard or Olympus can't be counted as "alien" since they were bonded to earth in first place despite they located in different realm

"Wait... If there living being from outside the space then..." Oshizu face scrunched to realized expression "Then, those that staying in old school is real alien?"

"What?" Shirou asked, it was his turn to be shocked this time "Alien? Oshizu, what are you talking about?"

"Well... In last two years there few strange creature coming to the old school." Oshizu started "There one that look like wolfman, giant octopus, fishman, something that wrapped by countless bandage, giant with one eye and the other." She informed "They were coming one by one, and soon their number grew. They talking about how living in this planet is hard and how their home stars have been downsized."

Shirou feel cold ice dropped to his stomach

Alien... Not just one but _many_ of them. Living in this city for _two_ years and has done God know what in that school.

"And you... Never thought to mention this to me?" He asked after finally manage to found his voice again

"No." Oshizu said "I mean they didn't do anything in there. They gone in morning and back at evening while bringing food. They often eat alone or together and..." She paused and look a bit hesitate "And... They look... Sad." She added

Shirou blinked, once, twice "They look what?"

"Not their expression. I mean, they look sad, the way they living." Oshizu explained "So I think it best to leave them alone until they solve their problem and leave." She then lower her face and mumbled "Though it has been two years and they only getting noisier."

Shirou stared at the ghost girl, then his eyes darted to the old school, then shifted back to Oshizu. What the heck? No, seriously what the heck? They're alien right? So why the heck from Oshizu's description they sounds like bunch of neet and unemployed people?

"I should check them." He murmured

Ghost is one thing, especially if it like Oshizu, she is anything but malevolent after all. However alien is matter that different on another level. Too many unknown and mystery, at least he should check on them to see how they living with his own eyes directly

'But if I go now...' He look to his watch and noted that it was close to nine, it already quite late, if something happen then he would go back more late and thus making Mikan and Riko worried about him "Oshizu, tomorrow I will check on this building, can you accompany me?"

"Huh? Why?" Oshizu asked back "I mean, it's an old building, you won't find anything there."

"I want to check on those alien." Shirou answered "I just want to see what they doing with my own eyes."

"Is that so?" The ghost hummed with thoughtful face "Okay then, I will take you to look around. When you going to come?"

"Probably around seven."

"Sure! Seven o'clock in night then!"

Shirou nodded with smile, glad that Oshizu willing to accompany him "Well then, it's already quite late, I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Oshizu smiled and waving her sleeved hand

Shirou nodded to her before turned and walk away, giving one last wave to the ghost girl who smiled beautifully at him

Now... What reason should he gave to Mikan, Riko and Lala so he can go out alone tomorrow?

* * *

Meanwhile high above from Earth, Outer Space, Devilukean ship

"How's your feeling Maul?" Zastin asked

The red skinned Devilukean in response whipped his fist to inhumane angle, smashing a dummy that set in the room not far from him and send it to the wall, snapping it into two and fell to the floor

"I'm not fully recovered, there still part of my joint that stiff and but..." Maul said as he flex his fingers "It far more than enough to keep me down." He finished as he roll his shoulder, creating noise by doing that

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Zastin let out small sigh. Maul injury while not fatal but still dangerous. He got directly hit in neck, chest and hip, and all of them was broken. If it not because his elastic body he would be death any moment

"I will be more worry about Smutts though. He been sulking lately."

Zastin snorted at that. Smutts taking his lose very badly. Obviously because he got beaten from surprise rather than fair fight, and what worse is it only take three hits to bring him down and Shirou Emiya not having hard time doing that

His pride bruised badly, as one of Lala's personal bodyguard to be taken down with only few attacks, and also got his guard caught off like that... Yeah, it's safe to say that Smutts right now sulking in his room

"If there would be rematch I'm sure Smutts will be the first one who want to fight Emiya-sama." Maul chuckled

"Well I afraid that won't come for a while." Zastin said "With his current situation, Shirou-sama cannot be harmed, he need to be in prime condition to fend off Lala-sama ex-suitor that soon will come." If the boy can't defend himself from those that after his or lady Lala's life due to injuries that caused by them it will be their heads that got chopped by Emperor Gid "Well I only came here to see how you doing and seeing you're fine I will be back to my office."

The gray haired Deviluke says that and turn to his back to leave, his subordinate give respectful bow to him

As he walk back to his place Zastin can't help but pondering about the boy in question, Shirou Yuuki Emiya or Shirou Emiya in short.

Truthfully the young man first impression to him is quite good. From beating Maut and Smutts to the way he talk with him. He was sharp alright, not the smartest person he would say but he is sharp nonetheless. The young man seems know already what kind of mess he got pulled into just by reading the situation around him briefly and seems taking them seriously

Briefly his mind wonder to few days ago, his conversation with Maul about the boy just after he given the news about his engagement to lady Lala

 _"Speaking about him, you have yet to tell me fully about Shirou-sama's fighting ability." Zastin said as he walk to nearby chair and relax himself in there_

 _That was true, last night Maul and Smutts was instantly treated and their report is barely give anything important about him, other than someone manage to beat them and seems mistaking them to kidnapping her and now protecting lady Lala_

 _In fact Zastin only able to track Shirou Emiya because tracker that planted on Peke secretly -it already removed by now, Lala-sama obviously notice it- and using that he manage to analyze the robot movement, where she stop for the longest ever since she came to Earth, and he found it was Shirou Emiya house._

 _"You only said he is swordman." Zastin continued, his voice taking interested tone "Please tell me more, how good is he?"_

 _Defeating Maul and Smutts even if only by a luck is not something that ordinary, Shirou-sama obviously have some skill, Zastin will give him that but he curious just how strong he is, especially since he also using sword_

 _His interest has none connection with his wish to take apprentice and teach him the way of sword, especially said apprentice will be husband of lady Lala, nope, not at all. Whoever said that is a liar that soon would meet his blade_

 _"He is... Unorthodox if I must say." Maul said after short pause "He wield dual short swords but at same time he also uses long and slim one."_

 _"Long and slim one?" Zastin murmured, his eyes then narrowed slightly "Is it like the one she wield?"_

 _"She?" Maul blinked, then her eyes widened in small margin as he realize who Zastin talking about "Yes, yes. Judging by their basic stance that similar, I believe so." He nodded_

 _"I see..." Zastin face marred by slight scowl. Just remembering that woman is enough to bring unpleasant feeling but he brush the thought away, now is not time to think such thing "How good is he?"_

 _"He able to deliver three strikes at same time."_

 _The devilukean swordman blinked, once, twice "Three strikes at same time? You mean like... One swing but the result that come out is three?"_

 _"Yes, but I think the details is not that simple." Maul shook his head while rubbing his neck where the sword nailed him "The attacks not just come from one direction, but three, and all of them contain equal power. It's not like something that give multiple strikes with single move, no, it more like three moves become one but still produce three result."_

 _"... That quite complicated..." Zastin muttered, and indeed it was. While the result is not something that very amazing -he has seen stronger thing- but the way it come out is not simple "Could it be... Dimensional Attack?" He questioned in low voice_

 _Dimensional Attack is something that affected the World in a way and their surrounding, to do such thing by any mean is not simple or easy, it was proof that you manage to breakthrough the rule and law of physic, something that absurd and only can be done by extraordinary individual_

 _"Now I also want to spar with Shirou-sama." Zastin whispered with small smile, his shoulders shaking slightly in excitement at the idea "He is that good with sword huh?"_

 _"... I don't know truthfully." Maul remarked, making the gray haired devilukean turn to him "Zastin-sama, if Emiya-sama is that good then the battle wouldn't go like before. It will be different one. True he use that sword to knock out Smutts but when facing me he use two swords and he didn't look hesitate or holding back when using them."_

 _"Ah yes, the two swords..." Zastin hummed. That was technically true, if Shirou-sama is good using that longsword then why he still use other swords? "What they looks like?"_

 _"They're twin actually, identical save for the color, the other white while the other black. They're also quite short but at same time longer than dagger. It's uncommon one."_

 _Which is true, they never seen sword with design like that. No, morelike the had but it the sword is uncommon and rarely used, they did not give thought to call it with different title other than sword_

 _"And how he fight?" Zastin asked again_

 _"Like I said, unorthodox." Maul said again "And very confusing."_

 _"Confusing?"_

 _"Yes, the way Emiya-sama move is strange. There is many opening in his stance, however I did not manage to land hit to those opening." Maul explained "Not even once." He added_

 _"... Style that have too many opening but you can't hit them?" Zastin murmured, the idea itself is sounded ridiculous in his mind_

 _"And then there his swords as well. Zastin-sama just so you know, all his swords is not brought, I don't know how but he able to pull them out of nowhere."_

 _"Really?" Zastin inquired_

 _"Yes, and..." Maul paused and try to recall what else happened during that night "And swords is not the only thing, he also shoot arrow to us, which mean he also able to produce bow." His eyes then narrowed slightly "And the speed of his projectile also rivaling our own gun."_

 _"Fascinating." Zastin murmured "Our data about Earth still not complete and I only contact local government but such ability is unheard of." He said. Compared to Deviluke, Earth is very primitive and their technologies is not even able to touch their level however what make Earth is salvageable in their eyes is their gene is quite malleable_

 _In a way it like gene of Royal Deviluke, compatible and always bring new power to their descendant when they mixed with another, something that Zastin found to be quite information after he digging Deviluke research about Earth_

 _What make it bad is that apparently Earthling Gene is the one that very dominant somehow. Until now all children of aliens have with Human show that they take appearance of Human instead of them, and while it's true that was not bad thing but the same time they also inherit their weakness_

 _Human are weak... True they are not the weakest race but they still weak nonetheless and it apparently also given to their descendant, weakening their children far more than they blessed by their power_

 _There once was an idea, trying to mix Royal Deviluke Gene to Human's and see how they would react to each other. Considering both gene is malleable and compatible, the idea seems interesting. But apparently Gid doesn't find the idea to be worthy his attention and in his eyes the Earth is primitive and weak planet that can reduced to ash only in few days if he want to. Or single day if he come there personally and decide to kick it in the core_

 _And thanks to that the data about Earth is not much, they were considered as one of many that owned by Deviluke but their existence is not entirely important, like a single tree among forest_

'But here we are now.' Zastin held back sigh at their situation as he broken out from his memory 'Who would expect that Earthling will be the one that inherit the Galaxy?' He asked to no one 'That doesn't matter though, what matter is Lala-sama happy and Gid-sama also seems interested on him. And judging by his ability... Could it be that Shirou-sama is descendant of another race?' He thought

A blood test might be necessary to know more about him. It's not like he being suspicious or what, this is just normal procedure, a healthy check up to make sure the heir of Milky Way is fine and did not carry something strange within him

'Yes, I will do that and perhaps it will be better to do this discreetly first.' It's not like he doesn't want to ask Shirou, he sure the young man will give some explanation but it better to have information first. Who know if it was sensitive and he will make the boy feel uncomfortable if he press the issue suddenly

"Zastin-sama!"

It was then sounds of door slided open and broke Zastin from his stupor. He and Maul turned and see Smutts barging in "Yes? What is it Smutts?"

The green alien took one deep breath, he look quite serious "Our radar caught some ship entering Earth's atmosphere."

That make the gray haired knight tensed as he unconsciously stood up from his seat

"Is there some kind of symbol or anything that can identify the owner of the ship?" He asked

"No, they are completely unknown."

Zastin clicked his tongue, he have a guess who they are and it not like it hard to guess seeing what currently happen but... To think only few days and one of lady Lala fiancé's candidate already here

"Send drone and tracker down there! Make sure it was one of fiancé candidate and not assassin that targeting her!" He barked order to his men

Originally the idea was to leave lady Lala in hand of Shirou Emiya while they observe from far and not doing anything. This is suggestion from the Emperor Gid himself who want to see Shirou's capability and strength however there suggestion come from his wife, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Lala's mother that such thing won't be a good idea because that also can be used as a chance to assassinate Lala, who know there could be remnant of Old Deviluke still lurking around and waiting to enact their revenge

And IF Lala died, let just say Emperor of the Galaxy will sleep in couch for the rest of his life and also going to loss what make him father in first place

Facing such threat Gid decide to accept the idea and tell them to keep an eye of Lala and Shirou more closer than original and if there is assassin plan to target Lala's life then they told to cooperated with Shirou Emiya despite they only should observing him

'Let's see how you handle this situation, Shirou-sama.'

* * *

"Shirooouuuuuu! Got you!"

The red-white haired young man actually have to hold his ground to prevent himself from falling when the pink blur with melodic voice slammed to him like a missile found it target

"Lala." Shirou called aloud as he balance himself to not fall "Don't run at me like that." He chided with small scowl

"Ehh but it's fun." Lala pouted as she hug the young man from behind, unconsciously pressing her asset to his back "I mean, it feels nice to hug you like this!"

The heterochromatic eyed boy narrowed his eyebrow "Nice?"

"Yeah." Lala beamed "Whenever I did this I feel warm on the inside." She touch her middle chest with affectionate look

Well... That... That was blunt alright. And he doesn't know how to respond to such blatant confession. If it was in house or private place perhaps he would know what to say to her but...

"Aww that was so sweet!" One girl gushed with longing look

"I know! I know! It's look like in soap opera!" Another girl responded with matching voice and expression

"God damn you Emiya!" A male student cursed aloud

"May your soul got swallowed to the deep of abyss!"

"Lucky asshole!"

Problem is, they're not in private area, they are in public, in school to be precise, under the watching eyes of dozens students

'Alright, alright, think Shirou, think. What should I say to defuse this situation?' His mind frantically searching for good words to make Lala and him not look bad in front of other "I'm... Flattered Lala but.." He put apologetic face "Can you.. Pull back a bit? People are staring and it started to getting uncomfortable."

The pink haired princess blinked her eyes once before she flash him smile "Okay." She remove her hug from him

"Thank you." Shirou said with sigh

"Do you already have lunch Shirou? Let's have lunch together."

"Well, I already ate some sandwich from canteen this morning so I'm not too hungry now." Shirou informed "You can go eat by yourself, I also have some business to take care."

"That's no fun, I want to eat together with Shirou." Lala pouted "And what business you have?"

"I want to check on vacuum cleaner in janitor office, Hyoudou-san -the janitor- said it broke and he want me to see it."

The Deviluke tilt her head and show wonder expression "Vacuum cleaner? Like the one in house?"

"Yes."

"And you can fix it? Wow, you can do engineering Shirou?"

"I won't say I'm expert but yes, I do can fix some machine."

"Liar! You responsible for fixing the whole broken things in this school!"

Shirou and Lala turned and see Riko approach them from distance, the orange haired girl have exasperated expression

"Riko! Hello!" Lala greeted cheerfully

"Hello Riko." Shirou also greeted

"Shirou, Lala." Riko smiled at them "Lala, Shirou is always like that, when at lunch time he gone wandering around and look to things that broken so he can fix them."

"Really? Why?" Lala asked curiously

"No particular reason." Shirou waved his hand "I just do that to help the janitor and staff here."

"You help them just like that?" Lala look at Shirou with marvel expression "You're so kind Shirou!"

"And thanks to that the staff around here become lazy and too dependent on him." Riko deadpanned "Every time there something that not working Shirou here will be the first person they asked instead calling proper engineer."

Shirou let out small laugh at that. In beginning it wasn't like that actually, the school doesn't want to trouble or asking help from him, however he insist to them that he was more than willing to fix things for them. After several argument and he always help them despite not asked, the school relented and allow Shirou to become their unofficial janitor

He didn't get anything in return of course, that was to be expected. However apparently that kind of behavior attract few teacher attention, those teacher saw his deed as a noble and honorable, so sometime they give Shirou leniency and a bit lax to him.

For example there was time when he forgot his homework, the teacher told him that he can give it tomorrow or in their next meeting instead. There was also time that he came too late with Riko due to the latter awake got overslept and the gate of school got closed, the security guard though open it for them without reporting their late attendance to teacher

"Anyway, Lala why don't you come and eat with me?" Riko offered as she raise her own lunch box "Let Shirou do his own thing."

"Mmm,, okay!" Lala said after moment of considering "See you in class later then Shirou!"

"Yeah, see you in class." Shirou smiled, he shoot grateful look to Riko as well who give nod to him

Then the trio begin to take different path, Shirou alone goes to the janitor office while Lala with Riko to the cafeteria

Unbeknownst to the alien and magus, the orange haired girl face briefly turned around and her eyes meet with certain trio who watching while hiding in the corridor. She give nod and thumb up to their direction before ushering Lala to walk faster

"She manage to separate them. Good job Riko." Mio complimented from afar while adjusting her glasses with smirk

"Riko-chan is kinda klutz but you can rely on her when the time come." Risa commented with grin

"That she is, that she is." Mio agreed while nodding before turned to Haruna who looked nervous "Now he is alone, this is your chance Haruna!"

"I... I don't thinkt it's a good idea." Haruna said in nervous voice "I mean, Emiya-kun will be busy so..."

"He always busy when lunch break." Mio rolled her eyes in exasperation "Always goes here and there, and sometime he forget to eat because of that." Seriously that guy really need to take a rest, he always make himself hungry like that "He probably won't eat lunch again, that would be bad for his health!"

"That's true but..."

"Oh come on, you agree to this plan in beginning." Risa said with stink eye "You even made lunch for him!"

The blue-violet haired girl face flushed, she pressed the boxes she bring to her back, hiding them as if they were something that embarrassing

"This is your chance, you can spend time with him when he fix whatever thing that broke!" Mio said while grasping her friend shoulder "Or better! You feed him while he fix that thing! He can't eat while fixing at same time after all!"

"Good idea Mio!" Risa grinned

Haruna sputtered at her friends, the image of her feeding Emiya-kun crossed to her brain and her sputter turned to small squawk. It wasn't unpleasant image, as matter of fact just thinking such thing make her chest warm and her heart beating faster

"Now, go! Go catch him before he gone!" Mio pushed her friend and make her walk "You can't let this chance to gone just like that!"

"W-Wha! Mio! Don't push me like that!"

"Hey you three there."

The three girl tensed when heard firm and stern voice calling over them, they spun around and see there teacher approaching them

"Ah, Sasuga-sensei." Haruna said

The handsome teacher give nod to the trio, his eyes locked to each girls for moment "Hello Sairenji-san, Sawada-san and Momioka-san."

"Sensei." Mio greeted with small smile "What's up?"

"You three moment ago talking about Emiya-kun right?" Sasuga asked, his eyes narrowed slightly

"E-Emiya-kun?" Risa tilt her head, putting innocent face "No, we not talking about Emiya-kun."

"Don't lie Momioka-san, I heard you three very clear, you're not as quite as you thought." Sasuga replied with strict look, making the busty girl grimaced "You three... What did you three planning to him? Emiya-kun already had enough in his hands, if you three trying something..."

"What? No!" Mio cried out with frantic face "We did not plan to harm Emiya-kun or something like that!"

"Really?" The teacher of tennis club did not look bought what she said "Then what are you three doing talking suspiciously about him in here like this?"

The trio squirmed as their teacher giving them look. It wasn't secret that the staff of the school favor the fake janitor, without doubt it is because what he always done to this school. From repairing machine to helping teacher that needed, true there few teacher who neutral and didn't care but most of them did

"We... We just want to give Emiya-kun lunch." Haruna confessed, she realize immediately that if they say something wrong then it will be trip to teacher office for them "Emiya-kun often fixing things and help the janitor at lunch break thus he doesn't get eat much, so we decide to made something for him."

Sasuga blinked once "Is that so?" He asked, his gaze lingering to Risa and Mio who nodded quickly. Seeing this the strict expression broke into smile "Well that's good then. It's nice to hear Emiya-kun have friend who care for his well-being."

The trio let out sigh of relieve, apparently they manage to avoid bullet

"So who made that? Was it your three or..."

"Oh it's Haruna here." Risa smirked in teasing manner as she slung her arm over Haruna shoulder "She made cute and lovely bento for our beloved fake janitor."

"R-Risa!" Haruna squawked, face become red. Why she said that in front of teacher?!

"Is that so?" Sagusa seems amused as he looked at Haruna who have her face become redder at the attention "You tow must be very close then, to made lunch for him."

"N-Not really." Haruna stuttered "W-We are just friend. There's nothing special between us."

"Yet." Risa added

"Risa!"

Sagusa let out laugh at the girls interaction, it was amused to watch he must say "Well, good luck then Sairenji-san. I suggest you go fast, only half hour left before lunch break over." He said "I will keep this secret though." He added with wink

"S-Sensei!"

"Sagusa-sensei right Haruna, quick leave now! We will see from far until you manage to catch up with him!" Mio said as she pushed her friend again

"Mio! Don't push me!"

"Yes, yes, now start walking!"

"See ya later sensei!" Risa said as she start to walk

"G-Good day sensei!"

"Have a nice day Sagusa-sensei."

"Good luck girls." Sagusa chuckled as he watch the trio leaving with gentle smile

The smile though slowly gone, turned to leer that unfitting for someone with his face, his eyes that kind and warm hold ominous gleam as he stare at the purplette back that pushed by her friend

"You going to need a luck." He stated to no one with sneer " _Trust me, you will._ "

* * *

"So how is it Emiya-kun?"

"Hmm, it already done." Shirou said as he stood up and brush the dirt in his pants "Why don't you try it first?"

The janitor took the vacuum cleaner, he connect the wire and turn on the machine and it let out voice before started to work "Ohh, it fixed." He said in awe "This thing look bad and even have smoke come out from it! To think it can work again..."

"Well, there problem with the electric motor part, one of cable got damaged." Shirou informed "I already use some tape to connect it, it's not permanent solution and will broke down again later but it will work for few days or a week at most." He explained "I also clean the fan, apparently there one big dirt that stack in there. I suggest you go to the principal and ask for replacement Hyoudou-san."

"Right, right." Hyoudou nodded while tapping the vacuum cleaner "I will go to principal office after this and ask for the new one. We still have plenty though but buying extra won't bring any harm just in case." He give the boy small grin "You did it again, maaa, thanks a lot Emiya, you fix so many things. It almost like I didn't do anything in this school ever since you come here, I kinda feel bad to you."

"It's fine Hyoudou-san." Shirou said nonchalantly "It's not like I did anything special, I just glad I able to help."

"Not did anything special you say, seriously." Hyoudou rolled his eyes "Emiya, ever since you came here I able to get some slack. Do you know how troublesome that principal is? Me and my boys having hard time to handle mess he cause. Seriously, the staff was very close to give up if it about his perverted behavior. Make me wonder how the hell he still able to keep his job."

Shirou only let out unease laugh at that. Truthfully he also wonder about the same thing. The man perverted behavior and attitude sometime was too much. How he still able to stay as principal is beyond his comprehension

"Anyway, thanks a lot Emiya." Hyoudou said "I will pay you back for this one day, I promise."

"No need for that, I help because I want to Hyoudou-san."

"Don't be like that. Maaan, I swear you're almost like a saint or some kind of Angel you know?" Hyoudou shake his head in exasperation "Oh by the way, Emiya can you..." He make random gesture with his hand and put strained face

Shirou immediately understand what he tried to say and he give the janitor nod "I won't tell anyone that I fix the vacuum cleaner for you."

"Thanks Emiya." Hyoudou beamed "It's not like I want to take credit from your job, you know I can fix things myself but not at your level so..."

"I understand, not need to worry Hyoudou-san." Shirou reassured "Though my sister is already know, I kinda tell her that I got asked by you to check the vacuum cleaner before."

"Riko-chan? Ah, it's fine if it her, she can keep secret." Hyoudou waved his hand in uncaring manner "You're really like a saint aren't you Emiya? Damn, if only my daughter at your age, I will be more than happy to have you as son-in-law."

"Ahaha..." Shirou doesn't know how to respond that so he only let out strained laugh. Seriously, what should he say about that?

"Speaking about son-in-law I heard you got yourself engaged." Hyoudou commented "And pretty one to boot. I already see her by myself. Maaan, congratulation Emiya. You deserve it." He give the boy pat on the back

"Ah... Thank you Hyoudou-san but it actually not what you think." He said as his mind briefly drifted to the alien princess

"Huh?" Hyoudou blinked "What? What are you talking about?"

"Our engagement... I... I did not mean to be rude but... Truthfully I never agree on it." Shirou told him, he seems a bit hesitated

"What? Why?" Hyoudou sounded genuinely confused "Did... Lala? That's the name right? Did Lala is not good enough? I mean she is pretty enough, the most beautiful girl in school dare I say." He said, his eyebrow quirked a bit "Is it her personality?"

"No, nothing like that. Lala is kind and good girl, she is pretty much like a child, innocent." Shirou smiled "In fact, I can imagine how she would be like in future." Judging by her personality it will be mixture of Taiga and Illya perhaps. She is clingy annd cheerful like them, but at same time she also not stupid -that part come from Illya actually- she can be sharp when things come down

"Then what's the problem?"

"... I guess it would be me..." Shirou muttered, his eyes become dazed as face of certain purple haired girl with red ribbon flashed to his mind. His heart tightened and he feel invisible pain in there but at same time he also feel warm and joy.

It was feeling that absurd and make no sense at all, how can he feel so much pain but also so much joy at same time just by remembering one person?

"... You love someone else."

Shirou blinked, once and he turned to Hyoudou and look shocked "Wha?"

"I know damn well that look Emiya. You love somebody else don't you?" Hyoudou chuckled "I know that because I have same look you know? I also in your position in past."

"You were?" Shirou asked with surprise

"Yeah, I'm thirty one old Emiya, I have daughter and wife. However before that I also love someone else." Hyoudou said "My wife and I, we did not marry because we love each other, it was decision from our family."

"Ah..." Shirou didn't need to say anything else, he perfectly know what the janitor head mean

"Advice from me. If you really love that girl then I suggest you go chase her before it too late." Hyoudou said to the boy "It not like my marriage is bad, I love my wife now and my daughter too but sometime I also wondering..." He turned and his eyes seems loss "What it would be if I persistent? Maybe I won't be stuck in this damn job." He murmured "Marriage without love is same with a food without salt Emiya, trust me, it was that bad. Even if you succeed but there will always be a hole, and if you can't escape from that hole..."

Shirou for the first time stare at the head janitor with new light. He knew that Hyoudou-san is not the brightest bunch and have reason for that, but to think it actually from marriage... It make him wonder just what happened to him in past

"Ah, what I talking about. It's like I'm an old man." Hyoudou said with snort. He then cracked his neck and roll his shoulder "Anyway, that's all I want to say. Now I want to get back to my job, see you later Emiya. Take my advice with serious okay?"

The man left after saying that without giving Shirou chance to reply, and the red-white haired magus did not make any attempt to chase or call him. It was clear that the janitor head don't want to talk about his past, he make an exception to Shirou because he has helped him a lot

'The problem is Hyoudou-san... The woman I love is in entirely different universe.' Shirou thought bitterly as he recall the janitor head advice. It won't be problem for Shirou if Sakura is on another side of Earth, he will chase her until the end but another universe? Now that was entirely different matter

A sounds from his pocket halted him from delving further to his memory. Shirou glanced down and notice it come from his cellphone, he pull it out from his pant and blinked when there call from number he doesn't recognize and registered in his phone

Deciding there won't be any harm in answering it, he tap the button and put the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"This is Shirou Yuuki Emiya right?"

A voice that familiar come out from it and Shirou eyes narrowed slightly "Yes, I am. Who is this?" Who is this person? Why he seems recognize that voice from somewhere?

"My identity is doesn't matter." The speaker replied swiftly "What matter is that princess of the planet Deviluke you currently engaged with."

Shirou tensed immediately, only few who know about Lala true identity. If there's someone else then they must be come from outside faction, and giving his current situation those people is not friendly

"What about her?" Shirou asked, his voice stolid and blank

"Well... Why don't we meet directly and have a chat? I will be waiting in tennis club storage room. Plenty of space in there and soon there won't be other bother us." He answered with smug voice "If you refuse... I believe the picture I send to you is more than enough to tell what the consequence would be."

"What? What are you-"

Shirou stop talking when the phone got hang up immediately after that. He notice there messge come in when he talked with the mysterious caller, quirking his eyebrow, he open the message and see the content

...

Green line that glowing like a nerve stretch to his foreheads and his heterochromatic eyes shimmering with their own color

* * *

"Hmmm, that food was good." Lala said aloud cheerfully while swinging her legs with every step

"Of course it was, it made by Shirou." Riko replied in matter of fact voice as if such thing is World's law

"Uhm! Shirou really know how to cook." Lala commented happily "Even the chef from my home can't make food as delicious as him. I'm sure Papa will be happy to eat food made by him."

'Well hopefully he will be happy enough to accept his refusal to your engagement.' Riko thought wryly

It's not like Riko hate Lala, no, on contrary she like her. The girl is cheerful, easy-going, polite, kind and always wish to know something. She remind Riko of Mikan when she was young and cute -she still cute but it overshadowed by her smartass attitude, seriously that girl really become bully now- so Riko doesn't have any problem with the alien princess

The problem is... Shirou future...

Emperor of Galaxy? That... That was... No... Seriously, what the heck is that?! There is no way she going to let her brother become something like that!

Imagine the live of people under his rule! Imagine how he would be in future!

To be honest Riko herself can't imagine how Shirou's future would be. His brother is odd, like really odd. He is... Perfect, one could say that, he is smart, kind and never hesitate to lend hand to those who need it. However at same time there something, something that... Bothering her and those that close to him

Shirou lacking something...

She doesn't know what, but to her Shirou is always like that. He lacking of something despite his gentle and kind personality, and that make him somehow got himself isolated and distanced by people. He is not admired or such thing, rather he is looked like some kind of solution, it as if he have answer for all problem, be it in good and bad way

It as if... Shirou always steps ahead of his peer... It as if he was too far from them, he walking in his own pace and no matter what those people would never be able to catch up with him...

Including her... His own sister...

"Rikoo~~~!"

A yell to her ear directly made the orange haired girl squeaked and jumped from her position. The eldest female from Yuuki's children spun around and glared at Lala, her heart thumping loudly "Lala! What the heck?"

"Sorry, sorry." Lala apologized "But you were spacing out." She said "What were you thinking?"

"Ah..." Riko put strained face for moment before banish them with smile "Nothing much, just... About Shirou." God damn it Riko! You not supposed to say that! Wrong line! Wrong line!

"Shirou?" Lala perked up and show interested face "What about him?"

"Well... It just..." Quick, try to open subject to change the topic! "About his future."

...

Riko really wish to stuck her own foot to her mouth now

"Future?" Lala tilt her head "You mean Shirou as Papa's heir?" She asked

"... Yeah."

"Ohh, don't worry about that." Lala smiled jovially "Shirou is reliable person, I'm sure he will be good Emperor in future!"

"Agree, like Lala-sama said." Peke suddenly chimed in making the oldest daughter of Yuuki's glanced at the hairpin "Shirou-san may not look like it but this far he show maturity and behavior that made him reliable." She agreed with her creator "If he keep this kind of mindset and personality, there won't be problem in future when Shirou-san become Emperor of Milky Way."

"Peke?" Riko blinked "You bring Peke with you? Lala, wasn't that dangerous? I mean." Riko began to look around "What if someone heard you?"

"Don't worry, I can presence around us Riko-san and I do not detect any Human signature ten meter around us." Peke assured

'Well... That probably because class will start soon.' Riko thought "Detect? How you do that?"

"It's easy." Lala smiled "I made Peke to be able sense heat signature."

"Detect heat signature?"

"Yep, it's like infrared vision! Peke cn detect the heat ten meter around us."

"... Like snake?"

"Snake? It animal species that long, without limbs, crawling in ground and scaly right?"

"Yes."

"Then yup!" Lala bobbed her head positively "Peke have many functions! She is multi-tasking robot!" She puffed her chest in proud manner while declaring that

"Really?" Riko sounded genuinely interested as she stare at the hairpin "What else she can do?"

"She can made cloths! Copy one, turn into one, fly, and she also comfortable to be cuddled with!"

"Heee, it kind of amazing." Riko whistled, and they did, the last part is extra though "How can she made cloths though?"

"I'm robot that designed all-costume machine, so of course I can do that. The complete explanation would be complicated, so I shall give the short version. In a sense,n my 'core' able to create fabric and material that necessary for cloth, after creating that all I need is design them as I wish." Peke explained

"That sounds amazing. So you can become any dress Lala want?" Riko sounded amazed while saying that

"Correct."

"That sounds very amazing." Riko said with awe as she turned to Lala "Is that why you made her? And you also made her by yourself?!"

"Yes, Lala-sama made me by herself." Peke the one who answered "Riko-dono, just for your information, Lala-sama is genius, even among researcher and other engineer Lala-sama brilliance is unparalleled. Her invention is the best and if she put her mind seriously Lala-sama can be the head of technology of Deviluke."

Riko gaped at the pink haired who smiled at her like an Angel. She's that great? Riko was aware that Lala is very smart, she answer all the homework and surprise quiz few days ago with perfect score, all while she never read the material of the school's lesson -Riko know because she with her the entire night- but to think she genius at that level...

"Then why didn't she?"

"Well..."

"Because it's booring." Lala said with syllable "When I go there all they made is boring and ugly stuff. I don't want to work with them." She stated "I made Peke because it fun and useful!"

"Well..." Riko hummed and scratch her chin "I guess making costume robot will be useful, you not need to waste money to buy cloths after all."

"What? Of course no silly." Lala said with giggle "I made Peke because it will be more convenient if my cloth able to equip themselves to me."

"... What?" Riko asked in dull tone

"It's too troublesome to pick cloths sometime, not to mention when wearing underwear. So I made Peke, not just she can equipped herself to me but whenever I want I can change my cloth!"

Riko stared, stared and stared. Then she turned to the hairpin who despite doesn't have expression somehow manage to look sheepish and ashamed

"Lala-sama have unique perspective regarding her priority." Peke said weakly

'Unique my butt.' Riko thought flatly. Seriously, she made all-costume robot just because she is too lazy to put on cloth? What kind of reason is that?!

Meanwhile Peke suddenly sense someone approching them, she about to warn Lala and Riko but paused and her swirly eyes twitched when there something strange about this one

'Hm? This heat signature... Wait, it coming to this direction too fast!' Peke thought frantically "Lala-sama! Be care-"

A thumping sounds reach Lala and Riko ears before the robot can warn them. They turned to the source and blinked when see who it was

"Ah!" Lala smile brightened "Shiro-whoaah!"

WHOOSH!

The boy did not even bother to greet or respond to his fiancé call. He simply ran through them with speed that very fast, enough to make both girl skirt blown upward momentarily and show the World their underwear

"Kya!" Riko squeaked as she hold down her skirt, face red slightly "Hey! Shirou! What's the big deal?!" She yelled with anger

However her brother did not reply and keep running, as soon as he come and as soon he gone. In less than few seconds the red-white haired magus already out from their sight

"That guy." Riko eyes narrowed with annoyance "Seriously, what is with him? Why he..." She blinked when something clicked on her mind. Shirou running, alone, by himself. Wasn't Haruna supposed to be with him? Where were she?

Meanwhile Lala also blinked but for different reason. The pinkette stare at where Shirou run to and slowly worried expression crossed to her beautiful face "Shirou?" She murmured with concern laced in her voice

'Why Shirou run away? Does something happen with him andn Haruna? Not to mention he seems in really hurry.' Riko wondered with scowl as she fixing her skirt. Seriously, he was very fast before, it almost like he got chased by some kind of monster, and he blow up their skirt too! Thanks God no one around to see their panties! "Well..." She let out sigh and turn to her companionn "What do you think La..." Riko trailed off when notice that the pinkette also gone. She blinked once, then her right eye twitched few times "What the heck just happened?!" She asked aloud

Meanwhile the princess of Devilukean who already runnning can't help but feel worried, her eyes briefly wonder to the ground and searching for clue where Shirou was

"Peke, can you see them?" She murmured

"I can Lala-sama." Peke whispered back "It's not obvious but I can see them enough if I focused."

What they talking about is the floor, the smooth and clean platform where they walking... Or at least how it supposed to be

It wasn't easy to see, however there is no mistaking that there cracks on there, small and nnot big but it there. The cracks was look like someone just stomped on them too hard, leaving mark in there

And the cracks is located where Shirou's shoes moment ago

'He stomp the ground with enough strength to make it crack. Is he truly Human?' Peke wondered as he analyze the damage on the floor "Keep going Lala-sama." She instructed

"Um." Lala nodded as she follow her robot instruction

She only manage to take few steps before her phone started to ringing, prompting her to pause, she scowled at the disturbance and flip the phone, seeing who call her in this important time

"Zastin?" She muttered, what that man want now? Nonetheless she decide to answer the call and the phone displaying her bodyguard face "Yes Zastin?"

"Lala-sama, sorry for disturbing you but I have news."

"News?" Lala scowled further "What is it? And make it fast, I'm chasing Shirou now."

"Shirou-sama?" Zastin voice become a bit tight "Is something happen with him?"

"I don't know but..." Lala paused and she recall what she saw moment ago

Riko maybe not saw it because Shirou run inhumanely fast but Lala did. Her eyes better than Human after all and she always have keen eyes when she really look at something, so she saw clearly when Shirou ran pass through them

He look mad...

Like _really_ mad... And dare Lala say, very scary

The way his eyes narrowed, his forehead that scrunched, and her lips that pursed to deep scowl.

Lala never thought kindhearted and gentle man like Shirou can make such expression, it remind her of her papa when he pissed

That was why she chasing him now. She worried about him. What make him so angry like that?

"You know something don't you Zastin?"

"... Yes, Lala-sama this early morning there ship entering Earth atmosphere and landed outside your city."

Lala tensed at that, her eyes narrowed in analytical manner

"We don't know the identity of the ship but we do manage to track it down and currently I am inside it now." Zastin continued his report "Judging from the data I manage to gather from the computer, it appear to be one of your suitor."

"Is that so." Lala frown deepened. Right, now she recall Papa did said something about another suitor will try to take her away from Shirou

"Perhaps Shirou-sama in hurry because one of the suitor manage to contact him and hold something over him." Zastin guessed with grim voice "And also, Lala-sama I-"

"Zastin-sama, can you come over here please? We found something important."

Maul voice from behind cut the gray haired swordman from speaking further

"Wait a moment Maul." Zastin yelled before turn his attention back to her "I will tell the rest later when I found something more Lala-sama, and no matter what stay careful. Even if their target is Shirou-sama but they still might going to try harm you."

"Okay." Lala nodded, appear to be not care about "harm you" part "Bye bye." She said as she cut the connection "Now Peke, resume the tracking."

"Yes, go to your left Lala-sama."

The princess alien nodded and follow her creation instruction

Hopefully Shirou won't be hurt

...

...

...

Oh, who is she talking about. Shirou will be fine, he is strong after all!

* * *

 **Einzbern Consultation Room! Please Help Me Einzbern-sensei!**

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome back everyone!" Illya chirped happily as she pacing around the desk "This is Illyasviel von Einzbern speaking!"

"And this is Miyu Edefelt." Miyu said as she bowed to the audience with smile

"And this is Berserker!"

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅!"

"And this is Kuro von Einzbern." Kuro grinned while sitting on the desk and swinging her legs "Apparently I still allowed to appear in this room! Thanks WWBG!"

"""Welcome back to Einzbern Consultation Room!""" They intoned with cheerful grin

"Haaaaa, finally! After seven months!" Kuro let out loud sigh "Can you believe it? Seven months! More than half year without update!" She exclaimed while flailing her arms

"I know right!" Illya throwing her arms in exasperation "That guy is the worst! Just when this story has chance to reach 1k+ he throw it away! Seriously!" She huffed "If his update schedule of this story is like "Re:Zero, Why Me?" Then now this story probably already close to 2k+ fav or fol." She grumbled

"Agree." Kuro nodded "One of WWBG's specialty is his absurd update schedule. If he truly motivated he can write 20k words in single day. Like what he did "Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight" in past."

"Well, it can't be helped." Miyu smiled at the duo "WWBG-sama steam suddenly got cut off. Not to mention he was busy with exam at that time as well, so his motivation got cut down entirely."

"Yeah, I guess his real life started to take bad turn now." Kuro murmured

"I don't care! He still neglect this story for seven months! Seven months! The reader demand refund and their support to gived back!" Illya protested

Kuro stared at her albino counterpart that slamming her tiny fists to table repeatedly like five years old child throwing tantrum, then she turned to Miyu who smile in beatific manner as if she just got confessed by someone she love

"Okay, what with you two?" Kuro asked with twitching eye "You, look so upset to the point it become annoying." She pointed Illya before turned to Miyu "And you, you smiling too much. Seriously it become creepy since you always silent and put stoic face."

"▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

"Hmm? What Berserker?" Kuro asked to the mad demigod

"▂▂▃▃! ▃▃▅▅!"

"A new movie?" Kuro blinked before her eyes widened in realization "Oh that's right! There new movie about Fate Illya Prism! It's about Onii-chan and Miyu." She palmed her fist to her palm "That's why WWBG writing this chapter, his steam must be awaken due to watching the trailer." She hummed before she turned to Miyu who still smiling "And that's why she so happy. She got full spotlight." She then turned to Illya who sulking in desk "But what about you? Why the heck you sulking?"

"...ot...ir..." Illya mumbled

"Ha?" Kuro put annoyed look "What are you talking about?"

The white haired girl tilt her face up and glare at her counterpart "I said it's not fair!"

"What? Why it's not fair?" Kuro asked in bewildered voice

"She have some private movie with Onii-chan!" Illya yelled while pointing to Miyu

"Haaa?" Kuro put incredulous face "You complain about that? Aren't you and me already have our own series? Heck we even have 3 Season for Root's sake!"

"I'm not her!" Illya shouted "I'm not Illya the Magical Girl! I'm Illya the badass, Master of the Strongest Servant in Fifth Holy Grail War, and Shirou-niichan favorite little sister!"

"Oh... Yeah, I forget about that." Kuro sweatdropped "Wait, aren't you his only little sister?"

"That's not the point!" Illya snapped "The point is! Why the hell this girl got her own movie?!" She shouted while pointing to Miyu who seems in lala-land "I'm one of original girl in Fate Series! Rather than spending money and fund to made movie like that hey should use it on me! Me! Create my own Route so I can ended with Onii-chan damn it!"

"Well... You already have your happy ending with Onii-chan right? I mean, in Fate Route you're alive and live with him until you die." Kuro pointed

"I don't want to be little sister! I want my route!" Illya cried out while pumping her fist to the air "I want my romance story! I want my lemon! I want to *beep* with Onii-chan! I want to ride his *beep* and have his *beep* on top of me then begin to *beep* my mouth, and *beep* my *beep* and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, okay stop right there." Kuro cut the girl from making any comment further, her face flushed a bit at the crude words. Seriously she was really shocked someone with Illya face can said such words carelessly, her Illya is closet pervert about their Onii-chan but this one? Hell, her Illya look like harmless snail compared to her! "We know you love Onii-chan, me too." She admitted "And well... Doing that kind of thing with him sounds kinky and fun." She blushed in here "But... If Type Moon do that, Onii-chan can goes to jail."

"Ha? To jail? What are you talking about?" Illya deadpanned "I don't know how old are your Illya but I am Eighteen! I'm adult! Older than Shirou! Older than that witch Rin and that bimbo Sakura."

"They have older and appropriate look and appearance." Kuro replied with sigh "You? Not so much."

"So what?! I'm older than them! Those who have Dwarfism is short! Short, petite and like a kid! But people fine when they sleep with other!"

"They and you are different case!"

"No it's not! Dwarfism happened causes there error in there biology gene! Well so do I! I'm like this because I'm half homunculus and human! I got illness! Nothing illegal! People's opinion can go to hell! I'm legal damn it! I even listed to LegalLolicon you know!"

Kuro stared. She stared, stared and stared. Then she take deep breath once to calm herself

It did not work

So she smash her head to Berserker's body

"Ouch!

"The heck are you doing?" Illya asked in flat voice

"I'm trying to repair my mind." Kuro muttered "Seriously, I started to regret for coming in this session, I should appear in next chapter." She grumbled darkly "Anyway, let's stop talking about that, we have Review and Question to reply remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Illya grumbled as she slowly raise her head from the table, her mood obviously still sour. Thanks WWBG Nemesis not here now, if she did then... "Oi assistant, give me our papers for today." She demanded

"Yes Illya-san." Miyu said with smile as she hand her the papers

"Stop smiling like that damn it!" Illya yelled "It hurt my heart! Just stop! It also creepy!"

"Stop complaining and read that damn papers already!" Kuro shouted while smacking the white haired girl with board eraser "We already take too much words for this session!"

"Okay, okay." Illya sighed "Well, before we enter the Review session, WWBG want to say his biggest thanks to Masterx01 for his review, it was clearly hapling and clear things a lot. Thanks to him he got to know many things that can be used for future material."

"Especially the part of Heroic Spirit and Servant." Kuro nodded "That helped a lot, so thanks!"

"As for his review about so many things wrong. Well, there one thing that you mistaken. All your comment about Shirou being under rule of Gaia and such thing. While that was true Shirou mana pool and also supposed to be under HIS original Gaia's rule, there problem in that." Illya said while writing on the board "Two to be precise. You see, it' is what Zelretch done to him before he transferred to To Love-Rouverse.

"We all know that his body is breaking down in the end, thus simply reverting him back is not possible and won't do a damn thing. And true Avalon only working when he close to Saber, yet it still working inn here. How? I'd like to explain but it will spoil things. WWBG already have plan to reveal Shirou's Alteration real nature in future.

"And the second, is the Gaia of To Love-Rouverse. Let just say this Gaia is entirely different than Nasuverse, as matter of fact, the World and Universe law is entirely different in here. It is whole different universe after all, and the moment Shirou got here, he subjugated to their law, altering how his Magecraft supposed to work and such thing."

"It will be big revelation and twist." Kuro chuckled "I already read the script and I kinda went"holy shit" for moment, trust me."

"And to answer your question about Gid have heart or not. Of course he have, albeit the way it work different than Human. Can he be killed by Gáe Bolg and Fragarch? Yes, even Gilgamesh and Arcueid can, but only under right circumstance." Illya continued "You will see it in future. And Grand Servant is a big bullshit by the way, they're too OP. As if Gilgamesh not OP enough, another monster just added to the list. Especially Tiamat, seriously, she make Angra Mainyu look worthless in comparison."

"That was done I guess." Kuro said as she flip paper after papers "Now, is there something else that need to be explained? Or another question that need to be answered."

"Let see..." Illya check the papers "Does Zelretch going to make another appearance? Secret. Does Archerko will appear? Nope, maybe in consultation room if WWBG call her. Oh look, question from Sonicdude8."

"Isn't he the guy who asked about alien swords."

"Yep he is. Comparison of Gid full power? Well, that is something that will be answered later unfortunately, this so we not ruin the future confrontation." Illya said

"Another question is about Shirou romance." Kuro mused "Well, that would be spoil thing no? Either he would open his heart or not is unknown, but please noted that Shirou pretty much already throw everything for Sakura and he also love her so much. And we know just how loyal Shirou to the things he love, I mean, look at Fate Route, he keep searching a way to find Saber despite it impossible."

"Lala have very, very long way to get his heart." Illya commented with nod "Well... I guess that's all question answered."

"And the explanation?" Kuro asked "I mean, more about Earth or such things?"

"Will be talked later when we enter the chapter that related to them." Illya said while waving her hand "Right now we already take time more than we should be."

'And whose fault is that?' Kuro deadpanned "But how about that ghost girl? Oshizu Murasame?"

"Ah, her." Illya nodded "Another character that make early appearance due to Shirou's meddling. Yeah, I guess you're right, her existence is need to be explained." She hummed "Unfortunately time is not in our side, this session already too long thus explanation about Oshizu will be discussed on next chapter."

'Again, whose fault is that?' Kuro thought flatly "Whatever..." She sighed

"Well, let close this session now since nothing else to talk about." Illya stated"Miyu!" She called

"Yes Illya-san?" Miyu asked with smile

"... ... Nothing, by the way, I kinda thirsty, can you bring me cold cola from outside?"

"Sure."

Kuro watched as the girl in maid uniform leaving from the room, after few seconds she turned to Illya "What was that?"

"She creep me out." Illya deadpanned "Seriously, she so happy that she still in her lala-land from beginning until now. Let just close this session by ourselves."

"If you say so." Kuro sighed again "Well, this is Kuro von Einzbern!"

"And this is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Give this story more favorite."

"Give this story more follow."

""And give more review!"" They intoned while bowing ""See you all in next chapter!""

* * *

 **Welp... That's that...**

 **Like Kuro and Illya said, I have no particular reason for not updating for long time. My steam just got restarted due to watching newest Prisma Illya movie trailer. I mean, holy shit! Shirou was so cool in there! XD**

 **I'd like to speak more but it already 2 AM in my place and I have to sleep so... Yeah, let's close this chapter**

 **Next will be Shirou confront the "mysterious" suitor! Though I bet everyone already knew who it is. However make no mistake there will be slight... Twist in there. What the twist? Well, you have to stay tune and be patient for that!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
